harry styles love storyhis mystery girl
by SophieStyles123
Summary: a romantic love story of when a normal girl falls for harry styles will this be love or not ?
1. intro

Harry styles love story-mystery girl.

**intro**

**about me**

hey my names Sophie im 14 I have long blonde hair bluish greenish eyes im 5ft 5 im slim but I still have quiet big boobs and a bum im nick names Barbie because of my blonde hair and my body lol im still in school but was very mature for my age and looked much older, im a bubbly girl always up for a laugh and i never stop smiling im a bit of a flirt but im NOT a slut far from it, im just young and having fun anyway im just an ordinary girl i live in Essex just outside London I've always been one of the popular kids in school, i know im not ugly but i know im not beautiful im just pretty without sounding big headed at all haha.

**my best mate**

My best friends called Scarlett shes so lovely shes got long brown hair shes 5ft 6 shes 14 as well we've been best mates for years we are proper girly girls we loving getting our hair and nails done, we don't look our age at all. Scarlett's VERY slim and has lovely brown eyes and long eye lashes shes got tanned skin(very lucky) we did everything together shes more like a sister than a best friend I told her everything there's nothing she didn't know about you

i love one direction not weirdo obsessive but i loved there music i think all of them are hot but i extremely like Harry Styles it's just them curls they get me every time and that cheeky smile with them adorable dimples and them gorgeous green eyes...


	2. Chapter 1before we meet

Chapter 1-before we meet

Tomorrow was the day I meet one direction me and my best mate scarlett are going to there book signing in westfield. I'm SO excited this will be the first time I meet them we're going after school to queue up for our wristband I know a day early but we have to stay over night at westfield cause the wristbands go on sale at 6:30 I can't wait its all I've been talking about for weeks.

AFTER SCHOOL

I run home I only had 2 hours to get all my stuff ready and get in the shower I just got changed into something comfortable cause I was sleeping over night I blow dryed my hair popped on my hollister tracksuit and my uggs and waited for scarlett.

10 MINUTES LATER  
>*BING BONG*<br>I ran to the door excited  
>'SCARLETT ! I can't wait to see harry ! Woooo' I screamed my head off opening the door, she laughed and replied 'SOPHIE ! I can't wait to see my zayn!' We both laughed as I pulled her into my house my dad was taking us, he was a taxi driver so it was easy for him to driver us there in his black taxi.<p>

IN THE CAB  
>Me and scarlett was talking about seeing one direction ME'Scar,Do you think one direction will even notice us think about it there's gonna be hundreds of girls there and I bet some of them are a lot prettier than us' she looked at me and smiled 'Soph, your hot and you have a nice personality also if you believe it will come true*she winked*' I smiled and said 'well I believe a lot of things and they haven't came true yet' I said with a cheeky smirk she replied 'oooh shut up soph! Your meeting then you should be happy' my dad interrupted our talk by saying'Girls, were hear!' We screaming running out of the cab 'THANKS DAD LOVE YOU I'LL CALL YOU LATER!' He laughed and replied 'love you have fun and be careful'<p>

QUEING UP  
>We spoke to a lot of people, mostly about one direction. We didn't sleep the whole night too much excitement! A man shouted 'There's no more wristbands sorry who couldn't get them' I sighed in relief thank god me and scar got one, okay I looked like a mess,I haven't had any sleep its 6:45am and we have to queue up meet one direction at and scar ran to the train station we was going to my nans to get ready and have breakfast then we was coming back my nan only lived a few stops away.<p>

we got ready I had on a pretty little dress and my hair in lose cute curls my make-up done natural but pretty looking and scar had on shorts with a cute little top with her hair straight. it was time to go see them i cant wait...


	3. Chapter 2love at first sight

Chapter 2-love at first sight

WESTFIELDS

This is it I was going to meet one direction after hours of queuing and tweeting them this is the moment I see there beautiful faces ! I had harry styles written on my chest and scarlett had zayn 3  
>That's it were next I can see all there faces me and scar looking at eachother smiling saying to each other 'act cool don't scream cry or say I love you or faint!' Trying to carm each other down that's it niall was first then louis, harry,zayn then liam we was one of the last to get our books signed I saw they looked tired but still keeped there smiles on there face I walked over and niall smiled and in his cute little irish accent 'Hello sweetie who should I sign it ' I smiled whist blushing 'sophie, oh and I love your accent' he also smiled and blushed and said 'lovely name, and I see who your favourite person is' looking at my chest I smiled and looked down 'anyways,what's your friends name' scarlett was just in shock just looking at them I giggled and went'oh she's scarlett' he smiled and signed our books we moved on to louis who was playing with harrys curls not playing any attention to us I could feel eyes on me I looked to my side and saw harry looking and me then when our eyes met he looked away I blushed to myself, I coughed to try and get louis's attention he just looked and said 'oh sorry there carrot! I was just playing with my boyfriends hair!' I laughed by now scar had snaped back into life I said 'Hi louis I'm scarlett!' he looked at both of us up and down and went 'so I see you like zayn ayyyeee scarlett, well his single and your his type so watch out!' He winked and scar blushed I giggled and went 'oooh cheeky!' All the boys laughed and zayn was embarrassed looking down 'oh and what's your name!boyfriend taker' louis said looking at my chest I blushed AGAIN and said 'my names sophie!' 'Ooooh sophie hello!' He giggled and he signed our books now it was time for harry gosh his even hotter in person, me and harry stood there for a minute looking at each other but then louis coughed to say break it up and harry looked down 'would you like a sweet or something beautiful!' He said looking at me I replied 'no, I'm okay, I'm sophie by the way and this is scarlett!' I said with a big smile on my face he also smiled which showed he adorable dimples scarlett looked at me then looked at harry! 'Oh I like my name on your chest *he winked*' 'oh thanks 'I winked back and harry was signing my book I could see him writing a message,after he finished he winked I picked up my book and there was a message saying 'Sophie your beautiful if you want you and your friend can meet us boys back here in 30 mins this is my number 07*********' I smiled and looked back at him he smiled I nodded my head now it was zayn time scarletts eyes light up he looked at us smiled 'hello there girls' he said in his smooth calm voice that made you melt scar said'oh hey' 'so I hear your sophie and you are scarlett!' 'Yeahhhh' we both said he signed our books and when looking up he winked at scar! We moved on to liam smiled at us and signed our books as we walked out I could feel harrys eyes on me I turned around he smiled!<p>

30 MINS LATER

Harrys P.o.v

Omg sophies coming now she so pretty and seems like a lovely girl, I can't wait to see her again and I know she thinks I'm hot cause she had my name on her chest, and I think zayn has a little hot spot for scarlett, she is pretty and they would be a cute couple anyways here she comes !

Sophie p.o.v

Oh look there's harry ahhhhh his so hot do you think he'll mind I'm only 14 and his 18 well there's 4 years between my mum and dad but is it wrong for a 14 year old and a 18 year old to date...wait i you don't even know if he likes me oh I'm getting myself worked up over nothing calm down!

All the boys was there. As me and scarlett walked down the stairs we could see all the boys heads turn did harry tell them we was coming ?

It was a little awkward at first then louis broke the awkwardness and said 'SOO does everyone like the weather scarlett sophie do you like it !' We laughted and I said' the weathers lovely hehehe' scar said'oh I want it to be warmer' louis said 'I want it to rain carrots!' We all looked at eachother and laughed 'I want it to rain nandos !' Niall said we laughted even harder, liam came up with an idea that we all go back to harry/louis apartment and get to know each other louis drove us to there's, I had to sit on harrys lap and scar had to sit on zayns cause there wasn't enough room!


	4. Chapter 3is this a dream

Chapter 3-is this a dream

when I was sitting on harrys lap we couldn't take our eyes off each other. When we arrived we all ran into there apartment and sat in a circle asking each other questions about each other  
>niall'Where do you and scarlett come from?'<br>Me and scar' ESSEX !'  
>They laughed and said 'ohhh shut up ;)'<br>We giggled  
>Zayn 'how old are you?'<br>I looked down not knowing if I should lie or not but I can't do that to them so I said  
>'Guess!'<br>Niall'16'  
>Louis'hmmmm... 16 and a half'<br>I giggled at the half bit  
>Liam ' 15 or 16'<br>Zayn 'about 16'  
>Harry' ermmmm 16 or 17 '<br>I looked down and said your all wrong scar looked at me as if to say should we say we're only 14  
>Louis 'WHAT! How are we wrong don't say your 60 but use good anti-wrinkle cream'<br>We laughed  
>Me'ermmm no its just that I'm only...'<br>Harry looked down worried  
>Me'14 and just turned it in February'<br>Me and scarlett looked down embarrassed everyone seem kind of shocked  
>Harry'awwww little baby'<br>I pushed harry in a flirty way!  
>Louis' I've got to meet Eleanor now sorry, it was lovely meeting yous, hopefully see yous soon'<br>Liam'I've got to meet dan aswell, we're going out for a meal, lovely to meet yous as well'  
>We said our goodbyes and they left and niall went to bed it was getting late so just me zayn scar and harry we watched a film it was getting late and I started to get sleepy and feel asleep on harrys shoulder<br>*scarletts phone rang*  
>Scar'ermmm I've got to take this'<br>I woke up because of the noise  
>Harry looked down at me and said 'hello sleeping beauty!'<br>I smiled 'how long was I asleep for'  
>Zayn'for a while you look like a teddy bear whrn you sleep' I giggled and hid my head into the pillow.<br>Scarlett came back in  
>'My mum said what time are we going home'<br>Me'ermmm well its gonna take us like 1 hour or something on the train so we should leave n-'  
>Harry interrupted 'just sleep here, if your mum won't let you say your sleeping at each others'<br>I smile at that comment  
>'Where would we sleep?' I asked<br>'We both have double beds' zayn said  
>Scar looked at me I gave her a smile as if to say pleaseeeeee she looked and said 'okay, if that's fine with yous'<br>'YEAH' they both replied happily  
>'We haven't got any spear clothes' I said<br>'Well you can sleep in my clothes then I'll take you home tomorrow to get clothes' harry said 'okay thanks!'  
>'Well you tired and I'm quiet sleepy to so do you wonna go to bed' I got butterfly and smiled and said 'okay,sure' we walked upstairs and left zayn and scarlett downstairs<p>

IN HARRYS BED  
>We layed there talking about everything but nothing<br>Then he layed on his side and looked at me and said 'so your only 14' his voice sounded a little disappointed my heart sank 'Yeah, but I'm very mature for my age' he smiled 'yeah you seem it and you look older!' 'Hmmm, but I'm not' I replied he looked down and said in a cheesy flirty tone 'Age is just a number baby' I giggled and turned on my side to face him and said ' I'm tired now harry I'm going to sleep now, good night' and I gave him a good night kiss I could feel him smile as I gave him the kiss and I closed my eyes I could still feel him looking at me, I just didn't want to wake up to this all being a dream!


	5. Chapter 4am i just another girl

Chapter 4-am I just another girl

Its the next day I woke up with harrys arms around me his so cute when he sleeps I smiled and got out of bed quietly to not wake him I hoped in the shower and as I got out I checked my phone and saw that harry tweeted 'one of the best days of my life so far' and when I sleeping he tweeted 'Sleeping Beauty' which made me smile I walked out of the bath room harry was still sleeping I put on my underwear quick, I was just wearing my bra and knickers when harry woke up 'woahhh! Very good morning to you beautiful' I tried to cover myself but I had nothing to cover myself with so I kind of laughed it off and I said'HARRY ! I thought you was sleeping !' 'I was but then I woke up to find a half naked girl in my room' he giggled while saying 'oh shh, look away ! I'm just gonna put on one of your jumpers for now,if that's alright' he smiled and replied'of course but I like you better like that' I smiled and said 'pervvvv!' And winked he smiled.  
>I jumped on the bed with him 'how was your sleep then mr styles!' I asked 'really good, cause I had someone to cuddled other than my pillow or louis!' I giggled and raised an eyebrow at that moment louis came barging into the room 'HARRY ! Are you awake y-' he paused as he saw me sitting on the bed with just harrys jumper on, 'OH! Sophie didn't no you was here !' He said. I looked down and said'ermm yeah, I ended up falling asleep watching the movie so harry said me and scar could sleep but I think she's gone zayns ' I smiled he looked at harry then back at me and said 'Okay, just be good come down when ever you want, and I hope you used protection harry I don't want mini styles running around!' I looked in shock and me and harry laughed 'actually louis nothing happened we just talk' harry said louis raised an eyebrow and said'harry this is you we are talking about every girl you bring hope something happened' then I saw harry give him the look to say Shut up so louis walk off ! My heart sank I know we wasn't dating and nothing did happen but he was really nice last night and I kind of liked him! But now I know I'm just another girl harry brings home! Harry looked at me I look away he could see I was upset so I stood up put on my dress and walked out saying 'I'm going to see scarlett!' He tried to stop me but I keeped on walking I could feel tears in my eyes I called up scar and walked over to zayns<p>

ZAYNS  
>I knocked on the door zayn answered in just his boxers and said'Vass happening' he saw I was a bit upset so he moved to say come in scar was sitting on the sofa watching tv 'SOPH!' She turned around in a happy voice until she saw I was upset 'soph, babe what's wrong you look upset!' 'No,I'm O-' scar interrupted me and said 'I no when my best friends upset so tell me!' Zayn walked out and said 'I'll give you some girl time yeah' he smiled at scar, I told scar everything as I finish the door bell went zayn shouted 'I'LL GET IT' he answered I saw it was harry and I whispered to scarlett'tell him I'm in the bathroom' she walked over to the door as I hid and said'sophies gone to the bathroom she feel sick,I think she's gonna throw up' zayn looked at her confused 'we'll I'll just wait here for her to come out then!' Harry said 'but you can't cause...zayns taking us out for breakfast' zayn looked even more confessed harry stood there starting to get pissed off and he shouted in the house 'GOSH SOPHIE I KNOW YOUR IN THERE I JUST NEED TO TALK TO YOU FOR 5 MINS FOR GOD SAKE !' He was about to walk off as I came up from behind the sofa and mumbled 'harry wait what do you want' harry stopped and said 'can I talk to you alone !'<p>

We walked outside 'What?' I said In a kind of pissed of voice 'ermmm, louis didn't mean it like I bring loads of girls home, he was joking , I promise I'm sorry' he replied I looked down and replied'I'm not pissed off harry, why would It bother me, your just my friend !' I lied but I didn't want him to know I was angry he looked down when I said friends 'yeah,friends that's all we are, but if you wasn't pissed off then why did you go' he asked ' I needed to talk to scarlett about her and zayn she wanted to tell me he asked her to go out with him tonight!' I said 'ohhhh, so zayns made a move!' Harry said 'yeahh, he was well romantic he said to her that he doesn't care about her age and that he think she's beautiful and that they should go out tonight to see if it will work' I fake smiled while saying it think to myself I want harry to make a move but I don't think he likes me at all just as friends... 'Oh, thats cool, since zayn and scarlett are going out today to see if they'd work wanna come cinema just as friends so that you've got something to do tonight' harry said to me my heart sank when I heard that but I thought it might be fun why not' Yeah I'll come, what time and could you take me and scar home soon so we can get our stuff we'll meet you's after if you want' I said 'yeah, sure it'll be fun so go get scar and we'll go when ever you want'


	6. Chapter 5who is she

Chapter 5-who is she

I got scarlett and we went into harrys range rover and he drove us back to essex it was quiet a long journey but I didn't mind. Harry droped scarlett at the top of her road so it didn't look suspicious her getting out of a range rover that a curly hair boy was driving, she ran out of the car saying bye, I told her to bbm me when she's ready she nodded. So it was just me and harry in the car, there was a moment of silence untill harry turned on the radio and one thing was playing we giggled a little and harry sang along in his beautiful voice I was watching him sing with a big smile on my face when it said you've got that one thing ! Harry looked at me and pointed I smiled and looked away, he pulled up outside my house no one was in so it was safe he look at my house and said 'Nice house' I had quiet a big house and it was nice on the outside it looked like this...  
>I said and said'thanks, ermmm you can come in for a bit my mum and dad won't be back untill about 5:30 pm and it was only 12:45 so they was gonna be ages he smiled which should his dimples and said 'I'd love to!' We both got out of the car and ran into mine, I didn't want people in my street to see harry styles running into my house so I made him put his hood up when we went inside my house I gave him a quick tour of it he smiled and said 'its beautiful,just like you' I blushed, just as we was about to walk into my bedroom I said to harry 'wait here!' As I remembered I had a harry poster on my wall and a poster of one direction on my wall but he didn't listen and giggled at me trying to rip the posters off my wall 'I thought I told you to wait !' I said 'you did but I wanted to see what you was hiding...(Looked around) cute my girls a big 1D fan' I looked at him and he looked down realising what he just said 'Your girl!' I asked trying to hold in my smile 'yeah my girl, my best girl that's my best friend' harry said trying to hide what he said I just looked at him confused 'ermm,well I need to get changed so can you go out of my room or turn around and close your eyes' I said to harry, he smiled and said 'hmmm... I'll stay in here plus I saw you in your underwear earlier what harm is it gonna do if I see you again!' 'Shut up harry and turn around' I said and gigged. I got changed and started doing my make-up 'can I go on your laptop to see movie times' harry asked 'yeah sure its just over there' I replied 'okay, so what's your password?' Harry asked 'ermmm,I love you' I replied he looked at me and smiled 'awwww, I love you two!' I giggled and said 'NO! Silly that's my password' harry looked down and said'oh!'As harry look at my laptop he saw my screen saver was me kissing a boy on the cheek 'who's this in your photo with you' harry asked in a worried voice 'oh that's one of my best boy mates why ?' I said 'oh ermmm no resson and hey I thought I was your best boy mate!' Harry giggled while saying 'you are but his my BEST friend' I said 'oh fine then !' Harry said jokingly I ran over to him on the bed and jumped on him and said 'awwwww baby boy getting jealous' in a baby voice he smiled and wrapped his arms around me it sent shivers down my spine and he whispered in my ear 'wanna see women in black and if you get scared I'll hold you in my arms like this' I smiled he gave me butterfly's I nodded my head and we was just looking into eachothers eyes our faces became closer then my phone went off which made me pull away just before we kissed I stood up and got my phone it was scarlett<p>

'Hey scar' I said 'hey, don't worry about picking me up zayns going to pick me up in abit and take me out' she said 'okay babe have fun and be careful!' 'I will' she giggled and hung up harry was just looking at me I looked back at him and said 'ermmm, so what time we going cinema?' 'About, 7 ish if that's alright we can go get something to eat first if you want, then sleep again? ' Harry asked I smiled and said 'sure, that would be fun' he just smiled and said'we'll we should leave soon then' I got all my over night stuff ready and left to go in the car just as I walked out the door my mum pulled up shit she's back early I thought me and harry just paused my mum got out the car and look at me as if to say what the hell is harry styles doing in my house 'mum!' I said 'hi babe' she replied 'hmm mum this is harr-' she cut me off by saying 'Yes sophie of course I know who he is his all you talk about' my whole face went red my mum always know how to embarrass me harry looked at me and smiled 'soph...why is harry styles in our house' she said to me 'errrr...ermmmm...' Harry interrupted and said 'oh she won a competition to spend the day with me, she won it at my book signing' I smiled at him as if to say thanks, I didn't want my mum to know just yet that I'm staying at harrys and everything she would kind of freak she knows what harrys like his a player. My mum just smiled and said 'okay have fun don't be home to later' my mum said ' oh yeah I'm sleeping at scars again tonight if that's okay' I said lying 'yeah sure just be good' I smiled and walked out 'it was lovely meeting you harry' mum said ' yes you too' harry replied as we got into his car. I saw him pick up his phone and tweet 'women in black tonight let's just hope she doesn't get to scared'  
>He smiled at me once he was finished I tweeted back 'women in black tonight I just hope he does cry like a baby and have nightmares!' I smiled back at him harry got loads of tweets asking who 'She' was in the tweet but he soon tweeted after 'We're just friends guys don't worry, but she'll be crying after this !' I looked at him and said 'that's it twitter war!'... No one realised that we was tweeting each other how silly, all his fans are questioning who is this mystery girl harry styles was going cinema with...<p> 


	7. chapter 6first date?

Chapter6-first date ?

We arrived at westfields that where harry was taking me cinema and for a meal the second we pulled up we saw paparazzi! 'Harry, I don't want to get paped I'm scared there going to think all kind of things and say stuff about me' I said to harry worried he looked at me and smiled 'Sophie your beautiful they'll love you and plus we're just friends and what you can do is put on my sunglasses and I'll put my arm around you and you hide your face into my chest' harry said I blushed and nodded my head and put on harrys glasses he got out of the car and opened the door for me I got out quick with my head down and harry put his arm around me I smiled there was millions of flashes it was so bright they was all shouting questions like 'harry! What's her name' 'are you dating' 'where did you meet' 'do you love her' 'is she your girlfriend' he just looked at me and smiled at these question I giggled a bit. Finally we are inside westfield security wouldn't let the paps in so we was safe harry looked at me and said 'you do know there properly gonna be on front cover of many magazines tomorrow and all over the internet by tonight, and all thing will be said like harrys new mystery girl, who is she, is it love' I giggled and said 'yeah I know, do you think people will know its me' 'ermm, well properly your friends and family will' harry said 'oh, no everyones going to ask me questions tomorrow, what do I say' I said worried 'well tell them the truth were friends that was going out for a meal and the movies' harry said 'yeah I know but they properly won't believe me come on everyone knows I think your hot!oops I mean ermm...'I said to harry so embarrassed he giggled and blushed a little ' aww you think I'm hot, well your pretty hot yourself if you don't mind me saying' harry replied this made me blush so much I smiled and harry said 'anyway where do you wonna go to eat?' We looked at each other and both said 'NANDOS!' So we went to que up in nando's a few people noticed harry and asked for pictures and asked who I was and he said the same thing every time'oh where just good friends' couldn't he see I wanted to be more than friends I might of only known him properly for like 2 days but I'm starting to really like him...a lot

Harry p.o.v

awwww she's so cute the way she hid herself in my arms,the way she giggles,the way she smiles, and her eyes are just mesmerising and the way she crumples up her faces when she's confused she's just adorable, I hate it when I have to tell my fans and everyone that she's just a friend I want her to be more but I don't think she does I've only known her for about 2 days but I feel like I've known her my whole life could I be falling for this sweet 14 year old blonde haired beauty from essex...

Sophies p.o.v  
>Me and harry sat at our table eatting nandos giggling and talking when I got a phone call, it was scarlett<br>"Hey, babe what's up" I said to her  
>"You alright hun, its just that ermm" scar said<br>"Well spit it out then.." I said  
>"You and harry are worldwide top trend on twitter saying harry and his mystery girl and there's photos of you ALL over the internet and there all saying like could this be young love but no-one knows your name yet so your safe but you can tell its you soph and yous two and cuddle up so it looks like you like each other and there's ones where your looking at each other giggling and yeah so the girls and stuff will probably ask you why the hell are you with harry styles" scar said rather fast my whole mouth dropped<br>harry whispered across the table "what's wrong"  
>I just said to scar "okay thanks ermm go back to lover boy I'll tell harry" she giggled and harry looked at me concerned I hung up the phone and told harry everything<br>"Oh,shit" he said giggling a little  
>I looked at him smiling "its not funny harry! I'm a worldwide top trend and my phones are all over the internet what if someone tells them my name oh no !"<br>He looked at me and grabbed my hand "soph,babe don't worry, your my mystery girl" he wink it gave me butterfly's I smiled and said "well I'm gonna have a phone call any second from the girls saying omg shut up your with harry styles how what where when why!" He laughed and said "your so essex" I looked down to see my phone ringing "told you so I said to harry  
>"Heyyy!what is it" I said pretending not to know<br>"HARRY FRIKEN STYLES WHAT!" She said screaming  
>"Ermmm yeah about that we're just friends"<br>"Well you look more than friends in these photos mystery girl haha" she giggled whilst saying  
>"Try we are!"<br>"How did you even become 'friends'" she said jokingly  
>"Well he can explain if you want" I wink at harry and he looked down as if to say omg soph !<br>"OMG SHUT UP! Your with him now I thought you was at nandos omg your at nandos with him cute! Can't believe I'm going to talk to harry on the phone! Woooo!" She said excited  
>"Okay babe here he is" I giggled<br>"Ermmm, hello?" Harry said confused  
>"Well hello mr styles, so sophie said you'll explain how you met!" She said<br>"Ermm yeah well she came to my book signing and I saw how beautiful she was wrote in her book my number and told her to meet me after the signing and she did and then she came back to mine we watched a movie she feel asleep on me so she slept round and we were talking in my bed then we feel asleep having cuddles (he giggled at that line so did I) and then I asked her to come out with me today and sleep again" "AWWWWWW! That's so cute but she said your just friends.." She said confused  
>"Yeah we are,close friends" that made me smile<br>"Ohhhh, ermmm okay then but you better not hurt her mr I know what you pop stars are like !" She said in a bossy voice  
>He giggled and said "yeah I won't, mum said I can't hurt angles" he winked me I blushed<br>"Awwww but good cause if you do I'll hunt you down" they both laughed  
>"Okay sorry, I've got to go or me and mystery girl will be late for cinema"<br>"Okay bye harry" he hung up and gave me my phone  
>"What did she say"I said embarrassed<br>"Nothing embarrassing, just that if I hurt you she'll hunt me down" he giggled  
>"Oh god" I looked down<br>"Mystery girl we better go don't want to be late do we" I smiled and nodded my head  
>Harry payed and off we went to the cinema.<p> 


	8. Chapter 7cinema

Chapter 7-cinema

Me and harry was queuing up for our tickets, my phone wouldn't stop buzzing with bbm's asking about harry it was starting to annoy me saying the same thing every time, whist me was queuing up everyone was looking at us and we could here people say is that the mystery girl it made me giggle a bit. Harry bought our tickets and as we was about to walk in to see women in black we heard someone say "excuse me, harry and ermmm mystery girl can we have a photo please" i turned around in shock drinking my drink "who me as well?" "Yeah! I want to be the first fan to get a photo with harrys new girlfriend" that made me choke on my drink hearing harrys girlfriend harry smiled and patted my back to stop me from choking "oooh, I'm not his girlfriend" I said giggling harry looked down at the floor "oh I just thought you was cause of the photos you look like your in love" the fan said that made me and harry both smile "well, we're just friends" I said "for now" harry added that made me blush "anyways you want a photo" harry said we took a photo then harry spoke to them whilst I was on the phone to my cousin steph explaining about harry

Harry talking to fan  
>"Harry, don't be scared to ask her out cause of your fans" the girl said<br>"Hehe, I well I don't want her to get hate mail and death threats cause of me" harry said  
>"Yeah,but she's beautiful you make a cute couple and if there true fans they'll want to see you happy" that made harry smile<br>"Thank you and yeah she is but I don't think she likes me anyways"  
>"Ooh, harry of course she likes you, your hot and she's hot your a hot couple you'd be the new it couple(they all giggled) plus I'm a girl I can tell if a girl like someone or not, the way you look at each other awww so cute"<br>He smiled that's when I came over  
>"Ooh so what are yous talking about" I said<br>"Ooooo, nothing the films about the start we should go in" harry said and smiled at his fans and mined 'thank you' with his lips they smiled and harry said "ooo yeah I'll follow you on twitter" they said thanks and we went inside to watch the film...

watching Women In Black

We sat in our seats at the back "don't get too scared " I winked and whispered to harry  
>He smiled, the film started oh gosh I'm so scared the face popped up I scream and grabbed hold of harrys hand "sorry" I said letting go "its okay hold my hand if your scared" he put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder and whenever I got scared I hid my face into him and he held me tighter whispering to me "don't worry babe,your safe in my arms" it made me smile every time he said that when I feel ended I looked at harry with tears in my eyes"OMG harry that was SO scary,thank god I'm sleeping with you tonight or I would be laying in my bed shit scared !"<br>"Awwww babe, are you okay ? Don't worry I'll look after you tonight" he said giving me a hug as we walked out of the cinema


	9. Chapter 8strip for me

Chapter 8 strip for me

we could see paps waiting outside harry looked at me and smiled as if he had an idea "yesssssss" I said  
>"Get on my back that will be a good photo for them" harry said in a cheeky way<br>"Harry I have a dress on"  
>"Well hold it down just get on my back or I will pick you up so you wrap your legs around me"<br>"Harry I'm not doing that" I was laughing so he said "fine then !" And picked me up so my legs was around him I was laughing and hid my head in his neck he smiled and said "1...2...3 GOGOGO" and he ran out the doors loads of flashes went off again I was laughing my head off so was harry the papz was asking all sorts of questions harry didn't answer any of them he threw me in the car and got in  
>"HARRY ! Now there really gonna think there's something going on between us, what if my mum walks into the shop tomorrow and finds her little daughter front cover of a magazine with her legs wrapped around a boy not just any boy but HARRY STYLES with headlines like harry styles get cosy with his new mystery girl ! Or is it getting frisky with harry and his new girl" he laughed his head off and said "don't worry soph ! I'll explain to your mum if she wants to know why hahaha"<br>"You better harry or I will kill you" I said pointing at him  
>"Oh sorry miss please don't hurt me with your 'BIG' strong muscles!" Harry said jokingly<br>"Oh shut don't you start! Cause your so muscle aren't you !" I said  
>"OMG don't even go there soph ! You want me and my six pack in your bed ! "<br>"Hmmmmmm, the thing is you DON'T have a six pack !"  
>"Yes I do ! I promise when we get back to mine! I will strip for you and show you my toned body"<br>"Alright harry strip for me !"  
>"Really?" Harry said raising his eyebrow<br>"Yeah,harry 100%! I want you to strip for me if you do have a six pack !I want to see it"  
>"Okay that not a problem I love to be naked its liberating !"<br>"Ermm that disturbing"  
>Harry smiled and winked at me<p> 


	10. chapter 9make love to me

Chapter 9 make love to me

We pulled up outside harry and louis and as we walked in laughing lou was walking out with Eleanor  
>"Hey man where you going?" Harry asked<br>"Oh I'm staying at eleanors, giving yous some space if you get me (he winked)" lou said  
>"Omg" I muttered under my breath<br>"We're just friends louis !" Harry said pulling me inside  
>"Yeah so was me and eleanor, oh yeah eleanor meet sophie, sophie meet eleanor your future sister-in-law" louis said<br>"Hey" me eleanor said laughing  
>"Lou how could they be sister-in-laws we're not even brothers" harry said<br>"Yeah,but your like my brother so sophie can be my sister-in-law !" Louis said  
>"Awwww lou" they gave each other a man hug<br>"WAIT ! We're not even dating so i think your skipping a tad far ahead to marriage!" I laughed whilst saying  
>"Oh well you will okay, well we better be off" louis said pulling eleanor out I was laughing<br>"Okay lou, nice meeting you eleanor" I said  
>"Yeah nice meeting you too sophie hope to see you soon" eleanor said smiling I smiled back and harry closed the door and said<br>"So about that strip..." As he was coming closer to me  
>"Oh no harry !" I said stepping back until I crushed into the door he came so close to me he had his arms either side of me and I could feel his warm breath on me it sent shivers down my spine then all of a sudden harry put me over his shoulder<br>"HARRY! PUT ME DOWN" I screamed  
>"Nope! I told you I'd strip for you so I will!" Harry said throwing me on the sofa I was laughing harry put on the song strip and took off his belt I rolled over so my head was hid in the pillow I was shouting "NO Harry! NO Im just a little girl!"<br>He giggled and said "well girls shouldn't be with big boys" I laughed and he got on top of me so his legs was either side of me but my face was still hid in the pillow he rolled me over so I was facing him he only had on him boxers I put my hands on his warm chest and said to him seductively "so where's that six pack" I winked  
>"Oooh that's it miss!" Harry said getting off me<br>"Oh what are you going to do to me!" I said worried then on the song strip it came to the words 'girl I just wonna see your legs in the airrr' so harry came running over to me and lifted my legs in the air  
>"HARRY!" I said trying to cover my underwear cause I only had a dress on<br>"Oh you know you want me as much as I want you!" Harry said moving my hands above my head his green eyes was looking into mine he was breathing heavy and our faces we're getting closer and that's when he pulled back "harry?" I said to him  
>"I don't want to ruin our friendship" he said looking away from me<br>"But harry..."  
>"No soph, you don't know how much I wa-" before he could finish his sentence I turned his head to mine and said "ever heard of friends with benefits" he smiled and kissed me softly then the lost got deeper and deeper untill it was a full make out session he picked me up and took me to his bedroom and throw me on the bed and he pulled my dress off me and kissed my neck down to the breast to my stomach I moaned "uh harry" and pulled his head up<br>"do you think I'm too young"  
>"Oooh come on soph don't stop me now ermm little harry wants this look...plus only we need to know" he said point to his boner then kissing my neck<br>"Uuhhh oh okay harry" as he was kissing down my stomach I felt his cold hands pull off my knickers and then he stared kissing my neck again nobody had ever made me feel like this was my first time really gonna be with harry styles he was looking in his draw of a condom when he put it on I felt the pain and I let out a moan and grabbed hold of him tight  
>"I didn't hurt you too much did I" harry asked concerned<br>"It's fine harry a good pain" he giggled as he went in and out he got faster I moaned more letting out a few "uhhh harrys" every now and then, then he rolled over so I was on top he held my waist and said "arhhh your so beautiful" we was kissing then he rolled me over so he was on top "I like being in control" he whispered to me seductively he pulled my arms over my head and held them there whilst he was moving in and out he moved his arms off of mine and I grabbed hold of his curly hair and let out a big "arhhh harry yess arhhh" he smiled and kissed my neck he knew where my soft spot was cause he seemed to always get it right then I heard harry let out one last "arrrrhhh" and I wrapped my arms around his hot sweaty body and kissed his neck he took little hazza out of me and got rid of the condom and laid next to me "harry..." I said still out of breath "yeahh" he said also panting "that wass..." He finished off my sentence saying "AMAZING" "yeah that's what I was going to say" I said smiling he rolled over and looked at me and said "you're so beautiful...just saying you're the best I've ever had" I giggled and rolled over to look at him so we were face to face "I'm glad my first time was with you" then he kissed me and said "good night babe I'm tired" he kissed me again and cuddled me and shut his eyes I couldn't stop smiling I just had sex with harry styles and it was sooooooo good I've never felt like this about anyone. So I feel asleep with harry cuddling me and a big smile on my face I didn't want this day to end...


	11. Chapter 10shopping day

Chapter 10-shopping day

I woke the next day with harry still hugging me I only had my underwear on and he had his boxers our clothes were all over the floor as I was starting to wake up louis came charging in "IM BACK HARRY DID YO-" he looked around the room to see our stuff everywhere and us only in our underwear. When lou came charging in the room he woke up harry "LOUIS GET OUT IM TIRED" harry said rolling over so his face was in the pillow "oooh,I bet you are harry, I can see you had a fun night last night" louis said winking  
>"Omg" I whispered hiding my face under the covers<br>"I don't know what you mean" harry said rolling over to face louis  
>"Oh I think you know what I mean plus you got a hand mark on your arm and scratches on your back"<br>I got up from under the covers and looked at harrys back shit he had about 5 scratch on his back ooop's  
>"Sorry?" I whispered to him<br>He smiled and whispered "I must of been good"  
>"Oh yeah louis I got that from play fighting!"Harry said<br>"Yeah of course you did that's why yous were just whispering to each other now? Anyways I'll leave yous to 'play fight'" then louis walked out  
>"Omg harry I'm sorry about your back" I said rubbing it<br>"Its okay soph it don't hurt plus I'm sorry about that" he pointed a bruise on my hip  
>"Shit !" I said looking at it<br>"Oh well we must of been good to hurt each other like that" harry said pulling me in closer then put me on top of him  
>"So what does that make us now?" Harry said looking at me<br>"Well we've only known eachother for about 3 days so its kind of too soon to be in a relationship" I said looking down thinking I had sex with him but I'm scared to call him my 'boyfriend'  
>"Yeah I know what you mean so how about... Friends with benefits" harry said<br>"Perfect !" I said he smiled and kissed me then louis walked in AGAIN  
>"LOUIS!" Harry said throwing a pillow at him he was laughing<br>"SORRY HARRY! I was going to ask do you want breakfast ?" Louis said I was still on top of harry  
>"Louis !come on" harry said looking at him I hid under the covers so louis couldn't see my exposed body<br>"Take that as a no then, oh yeah if you run out of condom then I've got spear in my room" louis said winking whilst walking out  
>"Omg! Harry this is do embarrassing" I hid my face in his chest he smiled and said "don't worry lou don't care trust...so what do you wanna do today?" Harry asked<br>"Anything what do you want to do?"  
>"Well I need to go Selfridge's so could you come with me pleaseeeeeeee " he said giving me puppy dog eyes<br>"Okay harry I want to look in topshop anyways, well I'm going to get in the shower" I said smiling as I got out of the bed I could feel harrys eyes glued to me I shut the bath room door and had a shower when I came out harry wasn't there so I changed my underwear quick and wrapped my hair in a towel then I felt warm hands come around my waist I turned around so we was facing "hey harry" I said with our faces inches apart "hey sophie" he winked and kissed me  
>"Ha-harry I need to get ready" I said pushing him off<br>"Arrgggg soph your so hot I just want you...AGAIN" he said sitting on the bed  
>"What am I like a drug or something once you have me you need me again" I laughed and he said "your love his my drug" I smiled and stared blow drying my hair then harry got in the shower I was doing my make-up when he came out he looked at me and said "you don't need make-up your beautiful "without it"<br>"I do need it harry! I'm so ugly with out make-up" I laughed  
>"No your not shut up !" Harry said jokingly<br>"You shut up!" I said  
>"No you shut up" then we had a shut up war and laughed our heads off<br>"Harry get dressed cause I'm nearly ready!" I said  
>"Oh sorry mum" he said laughing<br>"Good boy !" He gave me a look to say boy I'm older than you I just gave him a cheesy smile and put on my shorts with a cute top and converse and my ray-bans and I was ready harry had on a pair of jack wills shorts with a white polo and his ray-bans  
>"Snap, matching glasses" harry said I laughed and we got into his car and off to oxford st<p> 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-please don't go

He park up and we got out  
>We was walking along people was asking harry for photos and then I got a tweet from a random person 'OMG ! Your mystery girl' omfg she found out who I was how then my followers started going up<br>"HARRY!" I said to him while he was getting pictures with fans  
>"Yeah one second soph"<br>"Its okay I just need to talk to you" I said looking down  
>"So the mystery girls name is sophie?" The fan said<br>"Yeah my names sophie,nice to meet you" I said smiling  
>"Yeah you to" harry came over to me<br>"What wrong?" Harry asked  
>"Everyone knows who I am my followers have gone up and people are asking me if I'm mystery girl" I said worried<br>"Soph,they was gonna find out who you was sooner or later" he gave me a hug then there was flashes the paps have seen us again !"Not again" I mubbled harry looked at me and pulled us into the shop  
>"harry, I'm going to get hate mail"<br>"Don't worry!"  
>"But I do worry! Your not going to be the one being told they should die or that there going to kill me if they see me!" I said getting a bit annoyed<br>"SOPH! There not going to hurt you for god sake there just jealous!" He said grabbing my hand  
>"But why are they jealous where NOT dating and all these stupid paps are getting on my nerves I want them to go away !" I said pulling my hand away<br>"What the fuck is your problem! If you want to be with me you have to deal with the press !"  
>"Well harry ! I'm not with you and I don't want to deal with them so!"<br>"Fine then last night was so good and now your acting like a spoilt little bitch !"  
>"Ok I'm a spoilt little bitch if I'm a spoilt little bitch why are you still here !"<br>"OMG ! Fine then bye" and then he walked off I didn't know what to do, I did get pissed off over nothing I don't want him to go I can't believe I've done this I was so happy with him and now his gone his not going to forgive me. My phone started ringing HARRY I thought no it was scarlett I pick up with tears in my eyes trying to hold them in "hello" I said up set  
>"Soph...are you okay?"<br>"Yeah why wouldn't I be " I said  
>"I know what happened harry called up zayn almost crying, do you want me and zayn to come pick you up where passing Selfridge now?"<br>"Yeahh, if that's okay I'll talk to you about it then"  
>I walked out and the paps wouldn't stop taking photos asking question then I saw zayns car I ran over to it and got in fast, I burst out into tears<br>"Soph?" Scar said giving me a hug  
>"I'm so stupid why have I done this! Its not his fault the press keeping getting photos of me and his and that they know who I am now"<br>"Babe your no stupid your just confused"  
>"Why haven't they got pics of yous yet?" I asked<br>"Cause me and zayn aren't stupid enough to say on twitter or go to places where A LOT of people go" she said wiping my tears away  
>I smiled and said "his not going to forgive me" I looked down<br>"Trust he will he really likes you" zayn said  
>"He does?" I asked<br>"Yeah, I never seen him in tears over a girl before"  
>"I need to see him"<br>"Okay I'll take you his"  
>When we got to harrys he wasn't in so I wait on his step all alone it started to rain so I pulled out harrys jumper from my bag and wrapped it around me I started to cry then I heard a voice say<br>"Sophie?" It wasn't harry it was louis he was with niall and liam  
>"Louis" I said looking up<br>"Are you okay" he said helping me up  
>"Me and harry had an argument"<br>"Oh no come in, you must be freezing"  
>I sat on the sofa with niall and liam and louis made me a hot chocolate<br>"Why was you sitting on the step" niall asked putting his arm around me trying to warm me up  
>"I came back to say sorry but he wasn't here then it started raining and I didn't know what to do" I said leaning on him<br>"Awwwww,how long was you there for" niall said  
>"Ermmm, about 1 hour, I dunno where he is we had an argument in Selfridge's then I told him to piss off so he walked off and left me and then he told zayn, zayn picked me up and took me here" I told him<br>"Awwwww, bless ya,we better get you some dry clothes" he said in his cute irish accent and took me to harrys room and gave me a jumper and I put on my pj shorts that was there from last night I got changed in the bathroom and niall waited in harrys room I came out and he goes  
>"I think that jumpers a bit big for you" the jumper came just above my knee I laughed and playful pushed him<br>"see there you go there's that smile I wanted to see" and he put his arm around me and we went to walk down stairs louis made us all a hot chocolate then I explained the whole story to them  
>"He called you a spoilt little bitch !" Niall and louis said surprised<br>"Yeah but..." They cut me off  
>"No buts that's out of order he should see your only young and that your new to the cameras and your not even officially boyfriend and girlfriend and hate mail must piss you off"<br>I smiled and said "yeah, people are calling me a slut that I should die and that if they ever see me I'm dead and that I'm fat and ugly and stuff" my eyes started watering again  
>"Awww soph, how are you fat your legs are like the size of my arms" louis jokingly said<br>"Your arms louis seriously" I said  
>"Okay maybe not that skinny but your very slim" louis said that made me smile<br>"Plus you've got boobs and a bum" niall said we all laughed our heads off  
>"You shouldn't be looking niall!" Liam said<br>"Can't help it, there just there" niall said we laughed even more it was getting late it was about 8 louis ordered pizza for us and said I can sleep if I wanted he put on a movie, harry still wasn't back, where was he?


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- I thought I loved you

"Louis..."  
>"Sophie" louis said to me<br>"Where's harry, I'm scared its getting late he hasn't been back all day" I said  
>"Don't worry soph he'll be back"<br>We all fell asleep on each other snuggled up then at about 1am the door came flying open  
>"WHY ARE YOU HERE!" It was harry I could smell the alcohol on his breath<br>"Huh what?" I said waking up wiping my eyes  
>"You heard me why are YOU in my house !get out" Harry said pulling me off the sofa<br>"HARRY!"Niall said pulling me back on the sofa  
>"Oh you can shut up,don't act like you didn't want a bit of her when you first saw her"harry said I looked down to niall he looked at me I had tears in my eyes<br>"But then again she probably would have a bit of you she is a little slut!" Harry said  
>"Harry thats out of order" liam said I was just frozen in shock I've never seen harry like this "its true, didn't louis tell youwhat happened last night he saw us this morning, she may look innocent with a blonde hair(he flicked my hair) baby face(he squeezed my cheeks) but she's a devil in bed!" Harry said I had tears falling from my cheeks<br>"HARRY! Stop your embarrassing her!" Louis said  
>"Oh what is the little baby crying! Aww bless her let's all feel sorry for her! That's just what she wants she's not a angel she's a fucking devil in disguise she's a little bitch a spoilt cow a slut!"Harry said trying to pull me to the door<br>"Harry! You know what fuck you ! Your bang out of order I came here to say sorry to you I came here straight after we had a stupid little argument to say sorry I sat outside in the rain waiting for you you didn't show up so louis was kind enough to let me in to dry off ! Then you come here a treat me like this why did I even bother let go of me I'm going home I wish I never ever met you harry! You don't mean NOTHING to me anymore I hate you" I pushed harry off my arm my eyes was pouring with tears I ran upstairs to get my stuff I picked my phone up from the side of harrys room and my screen saver was me and harry I clasped to the floor crying my eyes out I couldn't move ! I gave him everything ! I lost my v to him ! I thought he dcared about me but no he just used me he embarrassed me in front of the boys I hate him!  
>Downstairs the boys were talking to harry trying to clam him down louis made him coffee to try and sober him up,<br>"Harry you was out of order" louis said  
>"But she gets me to angry!" Harry said Putting his head in his hands I could here there convo I was still crying<br>"Mate, she's proper crying you really hurt her" liam said  
>"Well I don't wanna even talk to her now! Beside she hates me don't she!"Harry said<br>"Well I'm going to see if she's alright"niall said standing up  
>"Well of course you would" harry muttered under his breath<br>"HARRY! I don't like her! She's a pretty girl but I think of her as a mate even a sister,she's yours I wouldn't do that to you!" Niall said loudly  
>"BUT SHES NOT MINE IS SHE! SHE DOESNT WANT TO BE YOU HAVE HER I DONT WANT HER" harry shouted in nialls face when I heard that it felt like my heart had been ripped into a million pieces I cryed even more<br>"HARRY I'm meant to be one of your best mates don't shout at me like that, besides she can hear you!" Niall said to harry  
>"I'm sorry mate she just makes me so mad! And its true so I don't care"harry said<br>"Well I'm going to see if she's okay"niall said  
>"I'll come with you"liam said<br>I was still crying I felt a hand touch me I wanted it to be harry  
>"You alright little one"niall said coming to sit with me on the floor liam joined him<br>"Hrmmm, yeah I don't care I hate him!" I said  
>"No, you don't hate him !" Liam said wipping a tear from my eyes<br>"I do how could he do that to be he embarrassed me made me feel like a mug and really hurt me"I said looking down  
>"You don't need to be embarrassed we all love you harrys the one in the wrong here, plus don't go home sleep on the blow up mattress with me and liam if you want its too late to go home" niall said pulling me off the floor<br>"Okay, but I don't want to see him or speak to him !"  
>"You don't have to" liam said we started to walk downstairs as we was going down harry was coming up he looked at me red blotchy teary sad face I could see the guilt in his eyes I couldn't even look at him I looked away he sighed and carried on walking I feel asleep on the mattresses with liam and niall I keeped waking up in the night thinking of harry. I thought I loved him...<p> 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-i think i love you

I got woken up by a phone call of scarlett, "hey babe you alright niall told me you had a bad argument with harry" she said  
>"Ermm yeah! I hate him scar I wish I never met him I've never been hurt like this in my life!" I said with tears in my eyes again<br>"Awww, babe get your stuff and come mine and tell me everything" she said  
>"Okay I will byeee" I hung up shit my stuff was in harrys room, I quickly ran into harrys room grabbed my stuff he woke up<br>"Hey what are you doing!" Harry said  
>"Getting my stuff going and never coming back" I said harry jumped out of bed<br>"Come on sophie I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said" he held my hand  
>"No harry get off my hand I'm not going to come running back to you ! Just cause your harry styles doesn't mean you get your own way !" I said pushing him off me<br>"Come on soph I said I was sorry I don't wonna lose you!"  
>"Well its to last you should of fault about that when you treated me like a little piece of shit last night you was so horrible to me do you know how much I was crying harry I've never cried so much in my life I really liked you harry you made me feel special then you made me cry myself to sleep" I was crying harry wiped a tear from my eye<br>"Listen sophie your beautiful and I'm sorry I hurt you that much but the truth is I think I love y-" I cut him off  
>"No harry please don't say it I'm going while I can" I picked up my bag and went to walk out of harrys room untill he pulled me back and pushed me against the wall so I couldn't move<br>"H-harry" his warm breath sent shivers down my spine  
>"No sophie please I have to I can't let you walk out this door with out telling you how much I care about you, listen here sophie I've never felt this way about anyone and I've never feel so hard for someone so fast, your beautiful blonde hair makes me smile your gorgeous greeny eyes make me melt and your smile lights up my day I want you and only you, sophie I love you and I'm sorry" he said with tears in his eyes<br>"Harry..." Oh no he's done it again but after what he said should I fall again, should I gove him one more chance  
>"Its okay soph you deserve someone better than me" he said as he walked over to his bed<br>"No harry wait it will hurt me too much if I walk away and leave you cause I love you two and I couldn't imagine me without you if it wasn't for me this all wouldn't of happened I'm sorry" I said walking over to sit next to him  
>"Sophie I'm so sorry I love you" he said kissimg me it was such a romantic kiss it gave me butterflys<br>"Soph I was wondering would you be my girlfriend" I blushed and nodded my head and kissed him  
>"Well you better get ready then cause I think today we should go hyde park look its a nice day and we'll get a pedalo and stuff and besides I can show my girl off to everyone"harry said to me I blushed<br>"Yeah hehe do you wanna have dinner at mine tonight so we can tell my mum and dad " I asked  
>"Yeah of course get to meet your family"<br>I got ready and wore a little white dress it was tight up untill my waist where it flowed out and was pretty I curled my hair did my make-up and put on my shade and was ready we went downstairs and harry explained to the boys I could see the sad look on nialls face did he really like me?  
>Me and harry arived at hyde park and the paps was taking pictures harry grabbed hold of my hand and said<br>"Are you ready to show the world how much you mean to me" I took a deep breath and nodded we was walking along then harry stoped and kissed me the cameras went off like mad it was a deep kiss and last quiet a while then when we realised I blushed and he whispered "your beautiful" I blushed then he got a pedalo for us  
>"Omg harry I can't believe your making me go on this" I said laughing<br>"Hey, its romantic you see people in movies do it,its cute" I laughed and he put his hand out for me to hold I took his hand and he helped me on the pedalo  
>"Well I can sunbathe while you peddle" I said winking<br>"Sorry princess sophie" he said jokingly  
>"What I'm an essex girl gotta top up my tan" we both laughed<br>We was on the pedalo I was sunbathing  
>"Sophie..." Harry said<br>"Harry.." I said looking at him  
>"Your hot when you sunbathe" then he wink I laughed<br>"You know the brits are coming up soon and me and the boys are nominated..yeah well I was wondering if you wanted to come like as my date" he looked me in the eyes when he said it I blushed and smiled and said  
>"Of course harry I would absolutely love to"<br>"Well we better get you a beautiful dress to go with that beautiful face" he said then kissed me  
>"Awwwww harry your such a cutie" I said grabbing his cheeks he blushed<br>"Well how about I take you to some designer shops and find that perfect dress for you" he said as we pulled up to the side to get out harry took us shopping I tried on a lot of dresses but none of them was right until we went vera wang and I tried on the most gorgeous dress you have ever seen it was such a beautiful black colour it was long it was strapless and fitted my boobs perfect it had a beautiful pattern on it was stunning I walked out of the changing room and harry was sitting there he looked at me and his eyes light up  
>"Wooow, its perfect, your perfect,you have to get it" harry said it made me blush<p>

Harry p.o.v

I've never seen someone so beautiful she looked stunning I couldn't take my eyes off her I froze for a second because her beauty shocked me then I heard her ask  
>"Sorry, but how much is this"<br>"£786" the women said I saw her face drop  
>"Oh okay thank you" she said in a sad voice<br>"I don't have enough money, I'll just get another dress" I heard the disappointment in her voice  
>"Sophie, don't be silly I'm buying it for you" I said to her<br>"No harry I couldn't let you do that" she said  
>"Sophie I'm harry styles I'm not poor am I and plus I want to buy it for you" I smiled at her she smiled and said<br>"No harry I would feel bad" she's just so she smiles and walked in to get changed but she came out and before she could stop me I ran over to the till a said to the women  
>"Excuse me I'd like to buy that dress that girls got on" I handed over my credit card<br>Sophie came running over  
>"Harry no you make me feel bad" she said<br>"Its too late now"I said smiling she laughed and kissed me and said  
>"Thank you harry". I whispered I her ear<br>"Plus you can thank me later" I winked the women behind the till just looked at paused for a second and laughed  
>"Harry..." She said giggling<br>"Yesssssss" I said confused  
>"...I have school tomorrow" she laughed I paused thinking I'm not going to be with her made me a bit upset<br>"Oh yeah shit I forgot you still go there"  
>"Yeah I do sadly, but that's the problems you get with dating a younger girl" she hugged me<br>"Hmmmm but your not a problem the problem is you have to leave me" I said kissing her head she smiled and snuggled into my chest. The women handed us the bag with the dress in and we walked out


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-so sweet

Sophies p.o.v

That was so sweet of harry, but I'm not going to be with him properly for 5 days I'm going to miss him these 4 days have been so fun a lot has happened but I really like him we walked out and harry looked at me and said  
>"We need to get you some accessories to match your beautiful dress" I smiled<br>"Harry I couldn't ask for anything else"  
>"You don't need to I want to do this for you" he pulled me into a shoe shop they had the most stunning shoes then I saw christian louboutin shoes I always wanted a pair I looked at them stopped and mumbled under my breath "OMG christian louboutin"<br>Harry looked at me and smiled  
>"You want a pair you them"<br>"No harry there way to expensive" I tried pulling him away he picked up a pair smiled and said  
>"These would look lovely with your dress" they were stunning and had diamonds on I looked at harry<br>"Harry there so expensive put them down now beside I have a pair of heels that would look nice with my dress at home anyways" I did have a pair but not a pair like them I wanted them but I wouldn't let harry buy them its out of order I pulled him away "okay, so jewellery then.." he said pulling me over to jewellery heaven there was a pair of beautiful diamond necklace it was chunky and looked expensive...it was expensive harry saw me look at it  
>"Do you want that" I smiled<br>"No harry I don't want you to get me anything"  
>"No I insist !" He asked the women if he could buy it with the matching earrings<br>"HARRY!" I said lightly bragging him he laughed  
>"What I only want the best for my girl" I blushed and said<br>"I will pay you back"  
>"You can pay me back in another way"he mumbled but I heard<br>"Harry,your such a horney teenage boy!" I said laughing  
>"Oi! I'm actually a young adult you are the teenager miss" he put his arm around me I laughed<br>"You see your my little baby girl" he said in a funny voice then he picked me up I laughed  
>"Harry put me down we are in the middle of a jewellery store people are looking" he turned around to everyone and shouted "sorry just picking up my baby" everyone gave him I funny look I laughed my head off and he put me down when we got out of the shop<br>"OMG harry I can't believe you just did that your so embarrassing" I was still giggling he smiled  
>"Oh shh you love me really" he nudged me<br>"Yes,yes I do" I said and he kissed me and I saw a camera flash go off  
>"Well that's going to be on front cover"I said jokingly he laughed we went back to harrys and he got ready to come mine for diner I grabbed my new dress and jewellery and all my other stuff and we got in harrys car to go mine I was so nervous about telling my mum I'm dating a celebrity ! Omg my mums so embarrassing as well and my dad what's he going to do my sister and her boyfriend will be there to uhoh there going to wined me up ...HELP ME !<p> 


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-meet the parents

We pulled up outside mine  
>"Right harry, ignore my family my sis and her boyfriend are going to wined me up and my mums embarrassing and my dad well let's just say I'm his little girl so not to much kissing touching and shit...let's just say there going to be the meet the fockers family" he laughed his head off<br>"Its okay soph I understand...well you better kiss me now then" he said pouting his lips I lend in and kissed him softly until he kissed me deeper  
>"H-harry we have to go in" I said pulling away harry took a deep breath and said<br>"Hmmmm, okay" he smiled back and we knocked on the door my mum answered  
>"Hey soph...hey harry?" She said confused<br>"Ermmm yeah mum this is harry, his having diner with us" I smiled she just nodded and looked at me  
>"Sophie of course I know who he is come in" we walked in to my front room my sister and her boyfriend james was sitting in there<br>"Alright soph" she paused and looked at me  
>"Lucy,harry,harry, lucy" I said<br>"I know who he is sophie haha,nice to meet you harry" she said smiling  
>"Hey, you too"harry said smiling<br>"Oh and this is james my sisters boyfriend"  
>"Alright mate" james said<br>"Alright nice to meet you" harry said  
>we sat down watching telly and harry put his arm around me my sister just looked at me as if to say what is going on I just looked away embarrassed harry whispered in my ear<br>"So when we going to tell them about us" I just shrugged my shoulders he smiled  
>"So harry, how old are you then?" My sister asked<br>"Ermmm, 18" harry said  
>"Oooh sophies 14 right"<br>"Yeah I am, but I'm 15 soon" I said smiling  
>"Yes but not yet little one" james said laughing<br>"Oh shhh!" I said  
>"Harry wasn't you going out with that caroline women shes 32 or something right" my sister asked again I just looked down<br>"Yeah I was but it was nothing really we was just flirting" he said  
>"Hmmm didn't you think it was strange dating someone that old" james said<br>"well, she was a nice lady and I don't think age matters" he looked at me and smiled  
>"Do you still have feelings for her!" My sister asked<br>"No I don't at all I've moved on my feelings for her was never that strong anyway's"  
>"What's with the 21 questions !" I said I didn't want to hear my boyfriend talking about his ex's to be honest<br>"Sorry just trying to get to know the boy you jump around in your underwear singing the words to his song says 'omg harry styles is so hot' or at christmas you asked if you could harry styles naked with just a bow around his...yeah"my sister said harry was laughing his head off  
>"OMG lucy ! Your so embarrassing" I hid my face into harrys chest<br>"Sophie it all the truth" james said  
>"Awww bless you" harry said still laughing<br>My mum walked in to everyone laughing and my head buried in harrys chest she smiled and said  
>"Dad will be home soon, so diner will be in about 30 mins" I shot my head out<br>"Okay" I said smiling I got up to get a drink  
>"Does anyone want a drink, harry?" I said<br>"No I'm alright thanks" he said I was scared to leave him in a room with my sis and james but I walked into the kitchen to get a drink my mum was in there sorting out the diner  
>"So sophie why is harry styles in our house" she asked looking at me<br>"Ermmm well basically...I'm kind of ermmmm...his kind of...my...boyfriend" I looked down I couldn't look her in the eyes  
>"Really? You are! Why didn't you tell me!" She said<br>"He only asked me today, that why I brought him round I was scared to tell you" I said looking up at her  
>"Why are you scared plus you always said you'd date harry haha, no I'm happy for you but remember he is 18 and he is in a boy band and he does have millions of girls chancing after him" she said hugging me<br>"Yeah I know mum, but how am I going to tell dad its so embarrassing to say can you say to him for me before diner or call him now please" she laughed  
>"Okay soph haha"<br>"Thanks mum your the best haha" I walked but into the front room to see my sister looking at harry  
>"Oh god what did they say or do" I asked frozen in doorway<br>"They just asked a few questions and they told me stuff about you..." He said trying to hold in his laughter  
>"Omg! What did they ask you and say about me"<br>"They just asked about one direction and how we met and stuff" harry said  
>"Okay so what about me..."<br>"Ermmm just that you cried over one direction before and that you pause the tv everytime we come on and you wait till everyones silent then play us and you dance around singing our songs and you record every program we're on and you kiss our calender...so nothing much really just that my girlfriends a 1D psyhco.." He laughed until he realised he just said girlfriend "oh shit" he mumbled under his breath  
>"GIRLFRIEND!" James and lucy both said<br>"Emmm well yeah I'm kind of dating harry styles" I said blushing  
>"Your joking, omg soph your going to have hate and paps following you" lucy said<br>"Too late already have, haven't you seen front cover of any magazines over the passed like 5 days and haven't you seen it on the internet about us...I'm mystery girl"  
>I said harry was just sitting there<br>"Oh shit that's you, my mate was saying that harry styles new bird was hot, omg wait till I tell him its lucys little sister who's 14" james said harry just looked  
>"I just can't believe your actually dating" lucy said<br>"Well we are so believe it haha, oh and do you want to see the dress I'm wearing to the brits next week" I ran out to grab my bag that the dress and jewellery was in  
>"Look this is it...and the jewellery to go with it" I said smiling<br>"Omg sophies beautiful" she said  
>"Its vera wang"I said smiling<br>"Wooo check you out first your dating popstars then your wearing top designer dresses and going to the brits" lucy said laughing  
>"Hehe, harry got it for me" I smiled at him he smiled back I put the dress away and sat with harry who put his arm around me again and he kissed my head my sis wouldn't take her eyes off his to make sure he was being good<br>"Turn around lucy I don't look at you and james 24/7" I said to her  
>"Yeah but your my baby sister" she said<br>"And turn around your creeping me out!" She laughed and looked at the t.v  
>"Harry come up with me so I can put my stuff away I don't trust these two...they've embarrassed me enough" they laugh and harry came into my room I just kissed him passionately<br>"Arghh you don't know how much I wanted to do that downstairs but I couldn't with them two there, that's why I brought you up here" I said cheekily  
>"Hehe me to" and he kissed me again and I fell onto my bed and he was ontop of me kissing me I wanted him SO bad but I couldn't not with everyone downstairs<br>"Harry we can't not with everyone here...I want you so bad but I just can't" I said pushing him off me  
>"Arrgggg, your just so irresistible like I said your love is my drug" I laughed at him as we walked down stair but before we did he kissed me one more time<p> 


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 SO AWKS !

We was eating dinner, dad was home mum told him he didn't mind he just didn't want his little girl getting hurt  
>"So harry what's it like being famous" my mum asked<br>"Hard work and can be annoying. But I love it all its so fun I just wish the paps didn't follow me everywhere and the haters and rumours which 90% of the time aren't true" he said  
>"Awww, must be fun getting loads of money at such a young age" my dad said<br>"Yeah its great I'm not complaining I love my job just wish I could turn to normal and famous life when I want" he smiled we finished diner and lucy and james went his and me mum and harry was sitting watching tv  
>"Soph, me and dad just have to go to joe and kellys house cause its her birthday and I'm going to give her a present and stay for a bit will yous be okay here on your own" mum said<br>"Yes mum" I said  
>"No funny business" mum said jokingly<br>"MUM!"I said laughing  
>"Oh yeah don't forget you got school tomorrow so not to late" my dad said<br>"Yessss I know don't remind me!" I said sighing  
>They both went out I looked at harry who was watching the tv I was snuggled up to him he just looked so hot sitting there I sat up and sat on top of him with my leg either side of him he just looked at me smiled and I was smiling back I kissed him passionately and he put his arms around my waist and my hands was lost in his thick curls I pulled away and said<br>"Well then mr styles nobody's in the house just me and you and they won't be back for a long time..." I smiled cheekily  
>"What did you have in mind then sophie..." I said grinning back at me<br>"Well you said I had to pay you back for them dresses...what did you have in mind" his smiled become even bigger and his eyes light up  
>"I think you know" harry said I stood up and pulled him up to my room and pushed him on my bed kissing him I pulled his top off him and started kissing his perfect chest he pulled my head up and look me in the eyes<br>"Your so beautiful sophie, I love you" I blushed  
>"I love you so much harry" he smiled big and kissed me he took my dress off me and pulled a condom out of his pocket and said cheekily "I brought one just in case, better to be safe than sorry" I laughed and pulled his trousers off of him and then his boxers<br>"See what you do to me" he said pointing at his boner I laughed he pulled me up and took my knickers off me and got ontop of me so I was laying underneath him he started kissing my neck down to my chest I moaned a little he put a condom on and inserted it into me "uhhhhh harry!" I said holding him he started to move in and out of me slowly I moaned loud and then there was a knock on the door I pushed harry off of me  
>"Harry shit" I grabbed my underwear put it on quick and put on my pj shorts and harrys jumper<br>"argggg god sake !" Harry said  
>I ran downstairs opened the door it was scarlett<br>"Omg,its you" I said sighing in relief,scarlett didn't know yet that I had sex with harry and that we was dating  
>"Oh thanks nice to see you two!"Scar said jokingly<br>"Harry its only scarlett!" I shouted up to harry  
>"No I didn't mean it like that I just thought it was my mum or dad or someone" I said<br>"What's the problem if it was haha" scar said  
>"ermmm,its just ermm we was upstairs"I said<br>"And..."She said then harry came down in his boxer and put his arm around my waist and said  
>"Thank god your not the parents or they'd be like I don't want you dating that harry styles boy..."Scarlett interrupted<br>"DATING!"  
>"Didn't you tell her?"Harry said looking at me<br>"Well you did only ask me today and a lot has happened today so just kind of forgot" I said  
>"anyway's I'm happy for you" scar said givivng me a hug<br>"But harry...why was you both upstair your only wear little shorts and a jumper your hairs all messy and you look like you've been sweating and hary...your only in boxers and your hairs even more messy than usual and its still alittle hard..." Scarlett said I laughed my head off so did harry  
>"Soph you didn't.." She said laughing in shock I just looked at harry<br>"Well..." I said she laughed  
>"This isn't the first and you interrupted we was just getting into it SCARLETT" harry said I just looked at him as if to say shut up<br>"I can't believe this soph you was the good girl out of all us lot" scarlett said still giggling  
>"Sophie was the good girl?" Harry said shocked I gave him a funny look I couldn't even speak I was so embarrassed I didn't know what to say<br>"Yeah she always said she'd wait until she truly loves someone so...harry she must like you A LOT so if you hurt her I will kill you!" Scar said my whole face was red with embarrassment we all sat in my front room I still didn't speak harry looked at me wondering why I was so quiet  
>"So how's you and zayn" harry asked scar<br>"Good thanks we're still keeping it on the low and not moving fast" she said looking at me, all I could think about was, was I too young to be having sex, was I too young to be in a serious relationship,was I too young to truly be in love...  
>Scarlett was round mine for about 45 mins I was quiet the whole time just thinking when scar left harry looked at me and said<br>"What's wrong, your so quiet and you seem to be in another world"  
>"Huh ?what ? Nothing" I said not listening to him<br>"Soph!" Harry said looking into my eyes  
>"Ermmm well I was thinking about us and like..." I said<br>"Oh no I don't like the sound of this..."Harry said walking away into the front room again"No harry I'm not braking up with you wait harry" he looked at me  
>"Well what is it then plus don't get me worried like that soph I really like you!" He said coming towards me giving me a kiss I pushed him away<br>"Wait harry, its just that do you think I'm too young"  
>"No! Age doesn't matter to me I love you that's all that matters" he said holding me<br>"Harry not that I mean to have sex" he just looked at me  
>"Sophie like scarlett said you said you'd wait until you love someone and you love me right?" Harry said<br>"Yes harry like mad" and I kissed him  
>"Well it fine then, your not hurting anyone"harry said hugging me I smiled<br>"Well I'm not in the mood anymore so snuggles sweet popcorn and love actually?" I said to him  
>"Hmmm,yeah but let me get dressed first" harry got dressed while I got the popcorn and movie ready, harry came running down the stairs and hugged my waist and kissed my cheek I smiled the I sat down snuggling up with him watching the movie we both feel asleep I feel asleep on his chest and he had his arm around me my mum and dad came in and looked at us "should we wake them and tell her harry has to go cause she's got school tomorrow" my dad said<br>"But they look sound asleep maybe we should just let them sleep instead of disturbing them harry can take her to school" my mum said  
>"Hmmm alright then" so me and harry spend the night in each others loving arms it was just perfect !<p> 


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-please stop !

I woke up in the morning to my alarm harry was still sleeping I saw we was still in the same position as last night I looked at harry gave him a kiss and whispered "morning handsome" he woke up a bit and looked at me  
>"Don't go to school today stay with me" he said holding me I snuggled up to his chest<br>"Harry you don't understand how much I want to be with you, but I just can't plus your going to the studio with the boys" I said  
>"Yeah but you could come with me Danielle and eleanor go with louis and liam sometimes" he was playing with my hair I looked up at him<br>"Harry I can't, I need to get ready" I stood up and started to get ready,harry was just watching me brush my hair then he said  
>"Its going to be strange not having you with me to cuddle" I looked at him and smiled<br>"You look so cute your school uniform" he said turning me around I laughed  
>"I look about two" he laughed<br>"Yup you do!"  
>"Oi!"I said<br>"Come on I'll take you to school"  
>"Thank you mr styles" I said<br>"Its okay mrs styles" he said I looked at him  
>"I think your skipping a bit far ahead there" I laughed<br>"Yes but I want you to be mrs styles" I blushed  
>"Awwww,your so cute hazza" I said and kissed him<br>We got into the car but I was early for school so we sat in his car talking  
>"Harry...do you think people will ask me about us" I said<br>"Of course they will soph but just tell them the truth you are in love with harry styles"he said proudly I smiled  
>"But I don't love you" I said jokingly<br>"But you really do"  
>"But I really don't"<br>"Alright then you don't, but I can make you" and he kissed me passionately untill scarlett banged on the car window  
>"Come on love birds, she's got school and the girls want to see you before form" scarlett said<br>"I want to meet your friends" harry said jumping out the car everyone looked at him  
>"Harry get back in the car now! Everyones going to be like omg that's harry styles" I said jumping out after him<br>"Oh shh you!" Harry said picking me up putting me over his shoulder  
>"HARRY PUT ME DOWN I HAVE A SKIRT ON!" I shouted he laughed scarlett was crying with laughter every turned around even the teachers and looked at this tall handsome boy with a mop of curly hair picking up me just plain old sophie the blonde hair bubbly pretty girl. all my girls were standing with the boys they all looked at me and harry was walking over to them with me still on his shoulder when we got over to them he put me down and everyone is just looking in shock<br>"Harry!" I said pushing him he was laughing  
>"Ermmm,yeah hi everyone this is ermm..." One of the boys cut me callum, he was one of my best boy mates everyone said he fancied me but I didn't think he did we was so close<br>"I think we know who he is soph" callum said  
>"Harry this is callum he's like my best mate"I said smiling<br>"Alright mate" harry said harry was hugging my waist I introduced him to everyone all the girl wouldn't stop smiling and giggling the boys were just looking callum was starring a lot I turned around to face harry who's arms where still around me I looked at him and said "well this is awkward" I said laughing he smiled  
>"I know" then he kissed me all the girls went 'awwwwww,so cute' all the boys went 'oh god get a room' I laughed<br>"Don't you think sophies a bit young for you harry?" Callum said  
>"CALLUM!" I said shocked<br>"No its fine, well I think age is just a number and if you like someone go for it plus mate it 4 years its nothing big" harry said I smiled  
>"But your 18" callum said<br>"Oh shut up callum what's your problem!" I said confused  
>"I was just asking!" He said<br>"Well don't" I said getting a bit angry  
>Then harry got a tap on the shoulder it was a teacher me and harry turned around<br>"Sorry sophie and wait your that boy what's his name" the teacher said  
>"Harry styles" I said<br>"Yes! Your famous why are you with sophie" the teacher asked  
>"Oh thanks sir" I said laughing<br>"No you know what I mean" the teacher said laughing  
>"were dating" harry said proud<br>"Well love birds there's someone in the car taking photos plus schools about to start"  
>We all looked over to the car to see a man sitting with a camera<br>"Omg do you think we'll be in the papers to" the girls said playing with there hair  
>"Oh god!" I said hiding my face into harrys chest<br>"Well everyone get to your form schools about to start everyone started to walk in i waited with harry to say bye scarlett waited for me  
>"Harry I've got to go" I said hugging him<br>"Alright babe I love you and I'll miss you" harry said  
>"Love you two, text me" I gave him a long kiss<br>"Soph we have to go" scarlett said I walked alway and looked back and waved at harry it was second lesson and I was missing harry but he did text me but it wasn't the same the day seemed to be dragging on everyone was asking about harry and if I could set them out with people from 1D and if they could meet them I was getting a bit bored of the same question the boy was trying to make a joke of the fact I was dating harry styles finally it was the end of the day I came out of school to see harry standing there I ran over to him and jumped on him everyone was looking but I didn't care the man in the car was still there taking photos but I had to get used to it I gave harry a big kiss and said "omg I missed you so much harry"  
>"Haha I missed you to" he kissed me again EVERYONE was looking until someone tapped me and said<br>"Sorry to ermmm interrupt but can I have a photo with harry" I smiled  
>"Sure" I jumped down and the girl got a photo then I saw peoples bbm names like can't believe harry styles is at our school, some people are just so lucky and stuff it made me smile but before I knew loads of people we're asking for photos with harry I was just standing there I wanted harry for myself but he has loads of girls round him I was just standing there looking around until I heard someone call my name it was callum<br>"What is it callum what else are you going to say about me and harry your meant to be my best mate!" I said turning to him  
>"No listen I'm sorry I shouldn't of been so horrible I am happy to see you happy but the thing is ermm..."<br>"What is it callum?" I asked  
>"Well I kind of.."<br>"You like me" I said kind of shocked  
>"Yeah, I just needed to say I had to tell you and do this" then next thing I know callum kissed me I pushed callum off then i saw harry push though the girls and charged over to me<br>"What the fuck is going on!"Harry said kind of angry  
>"Harry I didn't he just, CALLUM why did you do that you know I with harry" I said<br>"Soph I'm sorry I should of told you sooner" callum said  
>"Mate please just fuck off you just kissed my girlfriend and told her you liked her what's your problem!" Harry said more angry<br>"Harry carm down!" I said grabbing his arm he pulled away  
>"How would you feel if you saw me kissing another girl"harry said to me<br>"Yeah I'd be mad to but..." Everyone started to come over to see the argument  
>"No buts ! You'd be angry if some random fucking kid kissed me!" Harry kind of shouted<br>"Don't shout at her it was my fault and no offence but your the random one here she's known me a lot longer then you !" Callum said  
>"Yes but she doesn't want you she's got me !" Harry said to him callum got angry at that and both of them were getting closer to eachothers face yelling<br>"STOP IT !" I yelled but they didn't hear me  
>"Who the fuck are you anyway your just some little Boy why would she chose you over me are you mad !" Harry said then I saw callum get so angry and punched harry I screamed harry hit him back then they was fighting I was crying I tried to stop it but the boys pulled me back<br>"Please no stop!" I was crying so much It hurt me to see harry get hurt scarlett came running over to me  
>"Sophie wtf is going on !" She yelled<br>"I pointed to harry and callum still fighting  
>"Shit!" She said then I teacher came and broke them up,they both had blood and cuts and brushes on them I ran over to harry<br>"Harry" I said still crying the teacher pulled harry away from me and took him to get cleaned up I ran over to callum and pushed him  
>"WTF did you do that for you started this you hit him first how could you fuck you"I yelled at callum the teacher took me away I was crying a lot the teacher tried to calm me down "get scarlett" I said<br>Then scar come running in and hugged me I cried even more  
>"I just want harry, I want to see him, this is my fault his probably going to brake up with me cause of this" I said to scar<br>"No he won't I'll get him for you yeah babe?" She said standing up to get harry I buried my head in my hands then I felt I hand touch me  
>"Soph..." It was harry he sat next to me I grabbed his cut face<br>"I'm so sorry harry, I really am" I said crying  
>"No its not your fault I did wined him up" harry said looking me in the eyes<br>"I hate him I tried to stop but I could please don't leave me harry I love you it hurt me to see you hurt ! I was just standing there then he came up to me told me he liked me and kissed me I pushed him off I promise I don't like him" I said putting my head in my hands  
>"Sophie I know! I'm not going to leave you just because of some stupid little boy, I love you" I looked up and sat on him and kissed him<br>"You even look hot when your beaten up" I said smiling  
>"You even look hot when your crying,plus I didn't get beaten up that little rat did!" Harry said jokingly then the teacher walked in<br>"I'm sorry to interrupt but callum wants to talk to you sophie" I looked at harry  
>"Just go see what he has to say" I nodded and walked out to callum I asked if scar could come with me and she did by know everyone had gone home apart from us and a few<p> 


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18-im so stupid

I walked into the room to see callum bleeding with a black eye and bruises he was worse than harry but harry is 18 and callums only 15  
>"Sophie..." Callum said<br>"What is it callum I don't even want to talk to you at the moment" I said  
>"No I sorry and tell harry that I pouched him first and I did start to argument I should of told you ages ago but I didn't I'm stupid"<br>I looked at him  
>"You should of but I'm with harry so your gonna have to deal with it! And callum at the moment I don't want to speak to you but I'll talk to you tomorrow I just want to see harry!" I said<br>"Okay and I'm sorry" I just walked out  
>"Scar he was likr my best mate and to see him hurting your boyfriend hurt even more" I said crying on her<br>"I know babe his an idiot but just make sure you and harry are okay" she said hugging me  
>"We are, thank you for always being there" I said<br>"Its okay sweetie I think zayn and the boys are coming down I told him what happened plus he wanted to see me" she smiled  
>"Haha okay" next thing we know we see teachers trying to stop these 4 boys come running into the school<br>"Where is he ! SOPHIE SCARLETT!" They shouted  
>"Its fine sir there with me" I said so he let them in I took them to harry<br>"Omg mate are you okay!" Louis said hugging harry  
>"Yeah I'm fine just some stupid little boy kissed sophie in front of me then said he fucking likes her then tried to get rude what a little mug!" Harry said I went and sat next to him and he held my hand<br>"Omg what a twat!" Liam said I saw niall look at harry holding my hand and looked away hurt did niall like me, was harry telling the truth about that! I thought  
>"Yeah I know"harry said<br>"Are you alright though" zayn said whist sitting with scarlett  
>"Yeah I'm fine he's worse than me" harry said proud<br>"Alright can we just get out of my school it feels strange being here late without a detention" I said laughing  
>We all got up and walked out and I had spear clothes in harrys car just leggings and harrys jumper I got changed in the back of harrys car me and harry went together and everyone else went with louis<br>We pulled up to the coffee shop and went in scar was still in her uniform  
>"How comes you changed" she asked<br>"Had leggings and harrys jumper in his car" I said smiling she gigged  
>We was sitting drink coffee talking I kept looking at harrys cut face it made me upset I didn't say much I felt guilty and I just kept thinking about today with callum and harry and what he said<br>"No ones in at mine do yous want to come round" scarlett said we all nodded and got up I got in harrys car I didn't say anything he looked at me and pulled up at scars everyone got out of louis car but me and harry was still in his  
>"What's wrong soph?" Harry said taking my hand I looked at him<br>"Nothing" I said looking away  
>"No soph there is what is it !" Harry said<br>"There's nothing wrong Harry!" I said getting out of the car walking into scarletts harry just sat in the car for a minute then came into scarletts I was already sitting there harry looked at me then went and sat with louis everyone looked at us strange  
>"Why aren't you sitting with sophie normally we can't brake you apart" liam said i looked away harry just shrugged his shoulders<br>"Scar is it alright if I go toilet quick" I said I had to just go and cry  
>"Yeah sure it is" I went upstair and burst out into tears I'm such an idiot, I'm mad at myself why am I taking it out on harry I said to myself I felt a hand touch me<br>"Are you alright"it was niall  
>"Yeahh" I said wiping my eyes<br>"Oh soph, I hate it when you cry" he gave me a hug I was crying into his chest  
>"What even happened"he said moving my hair off my face<br>"I'm just an idiot! I was angry at myself because of what happened and it hurt me to see harry hurt and I'm taking my anger out on harry and his mad at me" I said looking at him niall hugged me tighter  
>"Soph it'll all be okay plus harry would be mad to leave a girl as beautiful and kind as you" I just looked into his beautiful blue eyes he gave me butterflys then I heard someone walking up the stairs so I looked away quick niall was still hugging me tightly I turned around to see harry standing there<p>"Soph..." Harry said softly  
>"What?" I said<br>"Thanks for looking after her niall but can I talk to her alone" harry said I looked at niall he looked at me and smiled and nodded it was just me and harry sitting there not speaking  
>"Sophie I don't understand you!" Harry said<br>"Why don't you understand me then harry" I said in a stropy way  
>"Well hmm where to start one second your all awww I love you harry giving me cuddles then next your like well this!" Harry kind of yelled<br>"Well you DON'T need to shout I'm only here,well have you ever fault you make me like this!" I said angry  
>"No soph I haven't cause I DIDN'T do anything!" Harry said angry<br>"You just piss me off harry!" I said  
>"Oh thanks if I piss you off why are you my girlfriend I can get a million girls if I wanted to so !" Harry yelled this hurt me a lot to hear that I looked at him with tears in my eyes<br>"Well good go have one I don't want you okay!" I yelled at him he just looked at me hurt  
>"I came up here to sort things out with you cause I love you ! But no sophie you don't let anyone close to you do you ! You don't let anyone love you do you ! No you don't and I'm trying so hard to make you care about me the way I care about you but I think its impossible for you to truly love someone when someone gets close to you you push them away!" Harry shouted in my face I had tear running down my cheeks I new he was right I was always scared of being hurt but I did love harry a lot I didn't know what to say I pushed him and said<br>"Fuck you harry" then I broke down in tears  
>"I've never cried so much in my life since I've been with you! You hurt me with the things you say and that fight today hurt me it hurt me to see you heart cause I care that much about you and I don't think I can take being hurt again" I cried he just looked at me on the floor<br>"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you today it hurt me to see another guy kiss you it made me angry it hurt me so much! But I love you sophie and please don't leave me" harry said grabbing me off the floor  
>"Harry I wouldn't leave you that would hurt me TOO much I love you too much" I said looking at him he lightly kissed me and said<br>"I'm sorry I make you cry I don't mean to"  
>"I know you don't mean to harry but I just care so much it hurts me" he hugged me tight I put my face into his chest I closed my eyes and just breathed in his scent and he kissed my head "I love you sophie forever and always" he said<br>"I love you two"I whispered to him  
>"Do you want to go watch a movie and snuggle up at mine"harry said<br>"Only if you drive me home at like 10ish...school haha" I said  
>"Oh yeah,course I will I wanted you to stay but" harry said standing up<br>"I wanted to aswell" I said standing up with him we walked downstairs  
>"Yaaayy there back together"louis said in a baby voice we smiled<br>"Were gonna go watch a movie at mine"harry said  
>"Okay,if that's what you kids call it now days movie,its only a movie if you video it...but don't cause I don't want to find dirty tapes in my house and you end up like kim kardashian having it on the internet"louis said I laughed<br>"No we really are gonna watch a movie!" I said  
>"Yeah sex comes after louis goshhh" harry said I pushed him<br>"No it doesn't!" I said  
>"Yes it does!" Harry said<br>"Oooh shh we're going"I said  
>"Yaay I won...bye guys"harry said I smiled<br>"Bye" I said so did everyone else and me and harry left 


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19-snuggles

We pulled up outside harrys and went inside I jumped on the sofa and he smiled at me  
>"So what do you wonna watch?" Harry asked<br>"Ermmm anything can we snuggle to I want snuggles" I said cutely  
>"Well I think we can snuggle to any film so how about...football factory" I looked at him with a straight face<br>"Harry if you put that on I can put justin bieber:never say never on!" He looked at me  
>"I like justin bieber his a cool dude"harry said<br>"I know his sooooooo hot wooow the things I'd do to that kid"I said knowing it would piss harry off  
>"We're not watching it"<br>"What why thought you liked him"I said innocently  
>"I do but I think my girlfriend wants jb more than me"he said looking at me I went over to him sitting on the floor looking at dvds and sat on his lap he put his arm around me I kissed his lips softly then pulled away and said<br>"Impossible" he licked his lips and said  
>"Good" and kissed me again a little harder and longer I pulled away and said<br>"So how about that film" he just looked at me  
>"Your such a wined up" harry said<br>"What how" I said  
>"Cause you was all sexy when you came over here you kissed me all sexy so I kissed you more passionately then you pulled away...basically soph you turn me on I want you" I looked at him giggled and I kissed him so he was laying on the floor and I was ontop kissing him I pulled harrys jumper off of me and ripped his shirt off him he put his arms on my curves and said<br>"Your just so sexy" I started kissing him down his chest then undid his trouser and I pulled off me leggings and went to take off harrys boxers but he stoped me  
>"Wait wait soph I need to get a condom" I looked at him<br>"HARRY! You ruining the mood hurry up !" I said  
>"Your mood would be VERY ruined if you had mini us running around" harry said I laughed harry ran and got one and came back and saw me laying on the floor in my matching black lace underwear I was on my phone harry bit his lip<br>"Your so fucking hot" and he got ontop of me and started kissing me from my neck to my hips and down and he pulled my knickers off and stuck it in me I moan  
>"H-harry" he looked at me thinking I had to say something<br>"Don't stop! I was just saying your name we pleasure" he looked and giggled  
>"Oh silly me" harry said he was getting faster he was making me moan louder harry was soo good this time we was proper getting into it my hands were lost in harrys hair and he had his muscle arms around me<br>"Ughhh harry! Ughhhh fuck!ughhh" I yelled then rolled ontop of him he put his arms on my waist he was kissing my chest we was going fast and then the front door opened I rolled over so harry was on top covering me  
>"Shit" I whispered to him louis stood there looked covered his eyes and ran up stairs "sorry mate"he shouted<br>"Omg harry I can't believe that just happened!" I said pushing him out of me  
>"I know But We don't have to stop! This was a good one" harry said kissing my neck<br>"Yes we do harry that was humiliating plus louis would hear us"I said stoping harry from kissing my neck  
>"Arghhh, soph!" He gave me the look<br>"Harry I want you so bad to but I don't want louis watching" I said  
>"Why does it always get interrupted at yours by scar here by louis I think we need to go somewhere no one will come for a few days just me and you" harry said<br>"What and just have sex" I looked at him strange  
>"No soph, well not just that haha somewhere we can just be together I know at my house not this one but my mums yeah well there's a little house thing in the garden why don't you come down and stay and you can meet my mum sister and step dad" harry said excited<br>"That would be great but I have school"  
>"Yeah so pick you up friday at lunch and then we drive down there and next fridays the brits" harry said<br>"Okay,I'll have to ask my mum" I said  
>"Call her now and ask" harry said kind of excited<br>I called her up she said its fine so me and harry got dressed snuggled up and watched a movie I saw louis tweet 'sometimes you see things you wish you never saw LOL' I told harry we both laughed and trending was 'what did louis see' there was all kind of things people was saying he saw harry in the shower someone said he saw his mum having sex then one person tweeted saying 'I bet he cult harry and his new bird at it,let's just say I would' I was laughing my head off harry quote tweeted that tweet and said classic next to it  
>"Harry there going to think its true !" I said jokingly punching him<br>"But it is true" harry said laughing  
>"Yeah but still" we was both laughing then next thing we know trending worldwide was 'Louis caught harry having sex with sophie'<br>"HARRY ! Its trending worldwide your mums got twitter she's going to see that!" I said to him  
>"I didn't mean to"he said laughing zayn tweeted 'my favourite trend of all time haha xxx' Liam tweeted 'I hope not harry and sophie!' louis tweeted 'feisty one you are' niall tweeted 'well this isn't a trend I normally see!' I was laughing everyone was tweeting about it ed sheeran tweeted harry'go on my son, your new birds not that bad is she ;)' I screamed "OMG ED SHEERAN JUST TWEETED ABOUT ME OMG SO HAPPY HIS MY FAVOURITE SINGER HIS AMAZING AND HE JUST SAID IM NOT BAD ARRGGGG I HAVE TO TELL SCARLETT!" Harry was laughing his head off I told scarlett and we was screaming down the phone together I hung up and run and jumped on the sofa with harry again<br>"I'm guessing you like ed then" harry said laughing  
>"Yes I do!" I said laughing<br>"Your so cute when you laugh you look like a little baby when you laugh" I stoped laughing and looked at him and crumpled up my face and poked my tongue out at him he smiled and started tickling me  
>"Come on baby laugh, you know you want to" I couldn't hold it in I burst out into laughter<br>"Harry stop!" I said still laughing he stopped but was still on top of me and he kissed my nose I gigged and he smiled at me  
>"Your such cute you know,your actually adorable" harry said looking me in the eyes playing with my hair I gave him a kiss and we sat up snuggling up with eachother<br>"Harry your still tweeting ed haha" I said looking at my phone  
>"What we're talking about you" harry said<br>"What about me..." I said  
>"I told him he should meet you and your even more beautiful in person and that your funny aswel and he said he'll come and meet you soon" I blushed<br>"Aww your so cute harry"I gave him a kiss  
>"Wait did you say ed sheeran will meet me woooooooo ! OMG wait he follows me on twitter now! Shit I have a lot of followersnow omg loads of celebs follow me omg!" I said smiling<br>"Sophie your basically famous now, oh yeah I forgot to tell you my manager called and said that OK want to do a photoshoot and interview with us!" Harry said  
>"With me aswell why ! Haha" I said<br>"Cause your my chicka!" I laughed and told him I'd do it we watch a movie and I feel asleep on his chest harry picked up my phone and texted my mum saying I fell asleep but if she wanted he'd wake me up and take me home my mum said that its fine as long as he takes me to school he said he would then he carried me up to bed I woke up a little  
>"Harry I have to go home"I said half asleep<br>"Its fine I texted your mum and told her" harry said I wrapped my arms around him "ookay harry" he put me into bed with him  
>"Harry,cuddle me" I said harry cuddled me<br>"I love you and I always will" I smiled  
>"I love you too harry" he gave me a kiss on the cheek and I feel asleep on his warm chest listening to his heat beating<p> 


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20-oh no !

I woke up in the morning looked at the time  
>"Shit I'm gonna be late" I said jumping out of bed then a sick feeling came over me I ran to the toilet and throw up harry came in<br>"Soph?"  
>"I don't feel well at all harry" I said splashed my face with water<br>"Aww babe, you don't think your..." Harry said worried  
>"No we used protection" I said<br>"Yeah but you never know should I get a test?" Harry said  
>"Okay but I'm not and I'll tell my mum I'm not going in" he nodded and got dressed and went and got a test I was sitting in harrys bed room worried what if I was what would I do I couldn't keep it then harry came in with the test<br>"Ermmmm, I'll be 5 mins" I said running into the bathroom I pee'd on the stick then waiting 5 mins for it to beep it seemed like the longest 5 minutes of my life the test beeped I looked at it scared took a deep breath and saw it was negative that was a relief I walked out to harry  
>"Harry...I'm not pregnant just sick" I said<br>"Thank god but baby your sick I'll look after you"he said hugging me I smiled we was laying on his bed hugging  
>"What would you of done if you was pregnant" harry said<br>"I actually don't know, I'm not even 15 yet still got 18 days to wait" I said  
>"Would you keep it?" He asked<br>"I don't think I would that might make me sound bad but I'm still a kid myself" I said hugging him  
>"No I understand soph" he said giving me a kiss on the head I feel back asleep in his arms when I woke up harry was gone<br>"Harry?" I called out there was no reply where was he I went into louis room and louis wasn't there either, where was everyone I went downstairs no one was down there I called harrys phone no answer this was strange so I tried all the boys phone but only niall picked up  
>"Hello niall do you know where anyone is I'm at harrys all alone" I said confused<br>"No sorry soph,why aren't you at school!" He said  
>"I'm not well I woke up sick" I said<br>"Oooh are you okay?"Niall asked  
>"Yeah, I'm fine just bored" I said<br>"Well do you want me to come over I'm not busy" niall said  
>"Yeah if you don't mind"<br>"Alright see you in a minute" niall hung up I was sitting there wondering where harry was when he text me 'sorry I'm not there I'll talk to you when I get back but I won't be back anytime soon I'm sorry love you' I reply'hmmm okay love you too' then niall knocked on the door  
>"Hey niall come in" I said giving him a hug<br>"Hey soph,have you been bored here alone haha" niall said as we sat on the sofa  
>"YES big time your my hero niall not even louis is here and scarletts at school !" I said<br>"What can I say I'm your night and shining armer" niall said winking I giggled  
>"So what do you want to watch?" I asked niall<br>"Anything you want" niall said I put on inbetweeners on cause we both loved it  
>"Where even is harry"niall asked<br>"I don't have a clue is he with louis or liam or zayn?" I asked  
>"Liams with Danielle and louis is with eleanor and zayns gone shopping, so where is he" niall said<br>"I don't know he text me saying his sorry and he loves me and he'll talk to me when he gets back but I dunno what he means by that"I said looking at the ground  
>"Don't worry let's just watch this he'll be back soon" niall said putting his arm around me we was laughing at the film then I checked my phone and saw there was a photo of harry leaving caroline's going around on the internet<br>"Niall!" I said looking at him upset  
>"What is it soph!" Niall said worried<br>"There a photo of harry leaving caroline's on the internet do you think he has..well when he comes in pretend we don't know see if he says" I said  
>"No I don't think he has soph he would be mad to, his lucky to have you, your stunning your funny your cute your fun to be around your just amazing sophie and don't let anyone tell you your not" niall said looking at me in the eyes it made my heart melt he's so sweet to me I was just looking in his eyes<br>"Niall your so sweet to me" I said  
>"your such a sweet girl too, it hurts me to see you hurt" he said my heart was beating fast as we was looking each other our faces started getting closer and closer just inchs apart the door flue open mine and nialls heads swung round to the telly<br>"Soph!" Harry said opening the door  
>"i-im here" I said my heart was beating fast<br>"Niall your hear to" harry said  
>"Yeah sophie called me up she was bored so I came over, where was you harry anyway" niall said<br>"Errm well" harry said  
>"Where was you harry!" I asked in a firm tone<br>"Please don't be mad but I was at carolines" he said looking down  
>"Why was you there harry,you told me you was over her if you still liked her why did you ever speak to me" I said with tears in my eyes<br>"No sophie don't be silly it wasn't like that I only have feelings for one person and that's you" harry said coming over to me niall looked away  
>"Well why was you there harry"I said<br>"I was there cause I wanted to tell her to stop texting me cause I was with you and that she should move on but we ended up having an argument so I left and went and bought you these" he pulled out the christian louboutin shoes that I liked from his bag my eyes light up  
>"Harry you shouldn't off thank you so much!" I said giving him a hug and a kiss<br>"But harry I don't get why you went hers" I said  
>"Cause I had some stuff still at hers" see he pulled out stuff out of his bag I smiled I new he wasn't lieing to me I gave him a big kiss "thank you so much harry!"<br>"Try them on then" I tried them on they was perfect fit  
>"OMG these are going to look banging on the red carpet the interviewer will be like who's your dress by I'll be like vera wang and the shoes are Christian louboutin my amazing boyfriend got them for me then the interviewer will be like your accessories are just perfect and I'll be like yeah I know I've got a one of a kind gorgeous guy named harry styles on my arms and 4 over gorgeous boys around me I'm just so lucky !" I said pretending to be interviewed harry and niall laughed<br>"Your so weird soph"niall said laughing at me  
>"I know always have been but that's why I'm so unique!" I said jokingly<br>"No babe its just plain weird" harry said laughing  
>"Ohmy rude!" I said laughing<br>"But that's why I love my little puss in boots"harry said hugging me  
>"No harry I'm not puss in boots I'm puss in Christian louboutin!" He just looked at me strange<br>"Red bottom heels you take them wait wait leave them on cause I like a women tall" he winked as he sung the words to strip I remembered how that was the song we first made out and had sex to I looked at him  
>"Wonder why you sung that song...I just wonna see your legs in the air" I said to him winking<br>"I don't know what you mean"he said jokingly  
>"Naa course you don't remember" I said smiling<br>"I'm joking let's just say its where it all began friends with benefits" I was laughing niall was looking at us I could see he was jealous  
>"Well I'm going to go" niall said standing up<br>"You don't have to niall" I said  
>"No but I want to, ermm I mean I want to leave you to alone" I could see he was pissed off<br>"Alright talk later"I said looking at him  
>"Yeah will do"he said as he walked out me and harry was on the sofa talking<br>"Do you feel any better now?" Harry asked  
>"Yeah I do I felt better after that sleep and niall cheered me up"I said<br>"Awww good"he gave me a kiss on the head  
>"Why did you argue with caroline ?"I asked<br>"Because of you haha she said that your just a little girl and you aren't as experienced as her so I said to her sophs better than you and she's not a little girl she's my girl and I think 3/4 years is a lot better than the 15 between us! Then we argued a bit more and I said I'm not going to waist my time and went and got you these shoes"harry said  
>"Why was she so rude I was always nice about her ...she's basically old enough to be my mum" harry looked at me and burst out laughing<br>"Your Mum, wait oh shit she is ! How funny!" Harry said laughing  
>"So you've gone from dating a mum to a kid,gosh harry when you going to date someone your own age !" I said jokingly<br>"Never cause I'm always going to be with you" harry said grabbing hold of my hand  
>"Sham I'm not going to be with you forever"I said joking<br>"OI don't make me get the tickle monster on you again !" Harry said getting his arms ready  
>"Harry I'm not 5!" I said then next thing you know harry was on me tickling the life out of me<br>"H-HARRY S-STOP" I said screaming whilst laughing  
>"Say you love me and you want to be with me forever" harry said<br>"But my mum always told me not to lie"I said laughing as I pushed him off me and stood up  
>"Oooh that's it miss your going down" he said jumping up and he started to chase after me I ran round the whole house then ran into harrys room and shut the door so he couldn't get in<br>"Sophie you do know I'm A LOT stronger than you"harry said from the other side of the door  
>"What with your 'huge' muscles"I said sarcastically<br>"I warned you!" Then next thing I know harry pushed open the door I ran to the other side of the bed  
>"Harry please don't hurt me!" I said<br>"Oooh I'm going to get you big time!"Harry jumped over the bed and grabbed me  
>"HARRY!" I screamed he throw me on the bed and jumped on top of me and pinned me down<br>"No harry no please don't hurt me I'm sorry!" I said dramatically  
>"You had this coming to you"he said and looked me deeply in the eyes<br>"What are you going to do harry" I said worried then harry kissed me deeply  
>"I only wanted to do that" I looked at him<br>"We'll I wouldn't of run then" I said  
>"We'll don't you have something to say?" Harry said smiling I flipped him over so I was on top<br>"I love you"I said kissing him deeply  
>"I know you do" harry said looking at me<br>"So you feel better now then" harry said with me still on top of him  
>"Yeah still not 100% but I have you to look after me"I said as he moved the hair away from my face<br>"Yup and you always have" harry kissed me again we was laying there talking for ages


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21-please stay

"Soph, I have to tell you something I have to go America next week and I won't be back for about 3 weeks" harry said looking at me  
>"What! When!" I said upset and shocked<br>"Well brits is tuesday and I leave Wednesday night" harry said  
>"Well I'm not going school wednesday, I want to spend the day with you...3 weeks!" I said as I hid my face into his chest to stop the tears<br>"Sophie you have to go to school babe don't have the day off for me, and yeah about 3 weeks maybe less maybe more" he said playing with my hair I looked up at him  
>"I don't want you to go harry!" I had tears in my eyes<br>"I don't want to go and leave you as well but I have to I want you to come with me but you have school" harry said wiping my eyes  
>"I want to go with you I don't have to go to school" I said<br>"You do babe, don't worry I'll tell scarlett to look after you" harry said  
>"Yeah but she's not my boyfriend and she doesn't have soft curly hair and she doesn't give me butterflys and she doesn't give me loving kisses and she does give me hugs okay maybe she hugs me but not your hugs and she doesn't have your smell" I said hugging him tight<br>"I know babe I'm sorry but think about it you finish school for the summer in about 2 weeks so when I get back you'll be finished school so we can be together 24/7" harry said that made me feel better  
>"Okay harry"I said upset<br>"I love you so much"harry said squeezing me tight  
>"I love you too" I said we layed there hugging for ages<br>"Sophie when do you want me to drive you home its like 7 and we haven't eaten yet"harry said laughing  
>"About now and we can get mc Donald's on the way" I said<br>"Good idea" harry said we got ready went ito the car the papz was waiting outside taking pics we went to mc donalds and ordered I could see the women blushing whilst talking to harry but he put his arm around me and I was hugging him and the girl just gave me evils I just smiled harry giggled a bit we had our mc donalds and went we pulled up at mine I invited harry  
>"Hey mum" I said walking in<br>"Alright do you feel any better now ?" She asked  
>"Yeah mum I just felt kind of dizzy but I had a sleep and was fine" I said<br>"Oh good,thanks for looking after her harry" my mum said  
>"Its fine anytime" he said smiling<br>"Oh yeah mum look at the shoes harry got me!" I pulled them out of the box excited my mums face light up when she saw them  
>"Are they!" My mum said<br>"Yes they are got my very own red bottom heels" I said smiling harry was smiling aswell  
>"There amazing sophie,harry that was so lovely of you,you do like to spoil my daughter, she's spoilt enough" my mum said joking<br>"Its true sorry harry I'm only with you for your money" I said jokingly  
>"Ohno always new you was! Gold digga" harry said laughing<br>"Yup I am!" I said my mum laughed we all walked in and watched a film it was about 11ish  
>"Soph I better go now" harry said standing up I looked at my mum giving her the can he stay look and she just looked at me<br>"Harry you can sleep if you want to" my mum said giving me a look  
>"I don't mind going"harry said not to be rude<br>"No its fine its getting late stay here" my mum said  
>"Thank you" harry said<br>"Thanks mum we'll we better go bed its getting late" I said  
>"Okay be good" my mum said<br>"Will do" I grabbed harrys hand and went to my room  
>"Harry..." I said as we got into bed<br>"Sophie..." Harry replied  
>"Can we have big snuggles tonight its my last week with you" I said looking at him<br>"Of course you can" harry said holing me tight we was talking then harry started mumbling the moments  
>"Harry sing it louder I love your voice and this song" I said<br>"Emmmm...okay" he said kind of shy  
>"Harry you sing for millions of people sing for me I love your voice I want to fall asleep to it" harry started singing I updated my bbm name to snuggles in bed with harry singing moments to me as I fall asleep,so cute<br>I also tweeted live performance from harry singing moments to me as I fall asleep,how cute! I was getting LOADS of tweets saying how cute that was but I was also getting a few horrible ones scarlett put as her bbm name after me 'soph,I'm not gonna lie that's pretty adorable' I smiled and feel asleep to harrys calm soft voice, it was amazing...


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22-im sorry

I woke up the next morning snuggled up to harry I gave him a kiss and got out of bed trying not to wake him up I got ready for school and harry was still sleeping when I was ready I watched harry sleep he was so handsome I can't believe I wasn't going to see him for 3 weeks maybe more my eyes started to tear up so I layed down beside him and cuddled him for a minute before I had to leave him  
>"Harry"I whispered in harrys ear<br>"Hmmmm"harry said still with his eyes shut  
>"I have to go school now" I said his eyes opened<br>"Why didn't you wake me up" he said jumping out of bed  
>"Sorry you just looked so cute sleeping" I said<br>"Its fine I just want to see you before you go to school" harry said getting dressed  
>"Harry its fine go back to bed" I said<br>"No, I'm taking you to school" harry said I smiled  
>"Thanks hazza" I gave him a kiss he got ready we left as I pulled up at school I called scarlett to meet me at the car me and harry was talking when I heard a bang I pulled down the window<br>"Hey sc-" I said but it wasn't scarlett it was callum I saw he had a black eye  
>"What do you want callum! Please don't start!" I said to him I saw harry give him the look and was getting angry I grabbed his hand to calm him down I saw callum look away<br>"I'm not coming to start I just want to say I shouldn't of done what I did I shouldn't of kissed you" harry grabbed my hand tight when call said 'I shouldn't of kissed you' "harry.." I said trying to make him say sorry  
>"I don't have anything to say" harry said<br>"Harry!" I said in shock of his rudness  
>"What! HE kissed you HE shouldn't of HE hit me first so I hit him back harder as you can see" harry said smug I took my hand off of harrys<br>"Harry his only 15 your 18 and his acting like the bigger person! I'm going!" I said getting out of the car harry grabbed my arm  
>"Wait soph" I just looked at him then I saw scarlett I pulled my arm away from harry<br>"Scar!" I said running over to her giving her a hug harry just sat there in shock and looked at me  
>"SOPHIE!" He called from the car I carried on walking<br>"Soph,harry just called you" scarlett said  
>"I know, just keep on walking" I said I couldn't turn around but scarlett did<br>"But soph" she said then I felt someone grab my arm  
>"What harry what do you want" I said<br>"I'm sorry I shouldn't of been so rude back then" harry said  
>"I know you shouldn't you just made yourself look like an idiot he was being a bigger person" I said<br>"Yeah he only said that to look good in front of you cause he want to get in your knickers!" Harry shouted everyone turned around and saw it was me and harry arguing someone took a photo knowing that they could sell it to the papers for money  
>"HARRY! NO like I'd let him!he was being the bigger person now go before there's anymore drama" I yelling back at him<br>"It didn't take long for you to let me"he mumbled under his breath thinking I wouldn't hear  
>"Omg you did NOT just say that!" I said he looked at me<br>"I didn't mean omg I shouldn't of said that!"Harry said looking at me  
>"Harry I have school" I said walking off scarlett stood there with harry<br>"Harry I no sophie over reacts sometimes but your bang out of order for saying that she regrets it enough already with out YOU her boyfriend basically calling her a slut" scarlett said  
>"I no I'm such an idiot I just don't think about what I say"harry said<br>"I can tell,do you want to be with her?" Scar asked  
>"Of course I do I love her but we argue a lot but when were not arguing its amazing we get along so well she makes me smile and makes me so happy !"Harry said<br>"Harry just sort it out with her, you to are so alike its meant to be you both don't think about what you say or do" scarlett said  
>"Yeah I will,thanks scar tell her I love her" harry said<br>"Yeah bye"scarlett said running off to lesson  
>Scarlett came into class late she came and sat with me<br>"Where was you!" I asked scar  
>"I was ermmm talking to harry"she said<br>"Why!" I asked  
>"Cause I felt sorry for him! I know I shouldn't but he just looked so said and he told me to tell you he loves you" scarlett said looking guilty<br>"Scar...I shouldn't of got mad at him, its my last week with him before he goes for 3 weeks !" I said upset  
>"What where's he going" scarlett said shocked<br>"Hasn't zayn told you there going america for like 3 weeks if not longer!" I said  
>"No he didn't wait soph its your birthday in just over 3 weeks and we bake up in like 1" scarlett said<br>"Shit it is he better be back !" I said  
>"He won't miss it trust, so your gonna make up with him ?" Scarlett asked<br>"Yeah I'll text him now" I said as I texted him saying 'babe I'm so sorry I got mad at you I love you please forgive me but you was bang out of order what you said !' He replied seconds after 'thank god you forgive me I'm sorry I love you two and I know I'm such an idiot I'll make it up to you but I'm out with the boys tonight so I'll see you tomorrow don't forget I'm picking you up at lunch cause were going mine love you' I smiled and replied 'haha, okay :( but we'll have the weekend to ourselves I can't wait I'll bring my stuff to school:)' then I finished my long day at school and went home and packed my bags I couldn't wait to see harry and meet his family I texted scar asking if she wanted to meet but she said she couldn't which was strange I wonder where she was so I watch a sad movie and went to bed...


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23-hope it goes well

I woke up the next day excited I haven't seen harry since the argument I got ready and went to school I just wanted to here that bell go, I was going to tell the school I had dentist a little lie wouldn't hurt anyone lol, then I was sitting there in english paying with my pen looking a the clock then all I heard was the bell I shot up so fast and ran out of class and out of school I looked around to see harry I saw him waiting beside his car I crept up behind him and put my hand over his eyes from behind he jumped and grabbed my hands and turned around my arm was around his neck and his arms was around my waist our faces were inchs apart  
>"Hello handsome did you miss me" I said softly<br>"Like mad"he kissed me deeply it sent shivers down my spine  
>"I missed them lips hazza" I said looking into them beautiful eyes<br>"I just missed my mystery girl"he said winking I giggled  
>"Well let's hit the road" harry said slapping my bum I winked at him<br>"I'll get changed in the back seat"I said  
>"I'll watch you get changed!" Harry said smiling<br>"What are you like harry"I said laughing and we get in the car I got changed into a pretty floral dress with cute shoes I climb back over the seat to sit next to harry  
>"We're gonna drive to the trainstation and get a train"harry said I nodded<br>Harry pulled up and we got out of the car the paps was already there outside the station  
>"Oh god"harry said holding on to me so I don't get lost we was getting pushed around everywhere<br>"Harry" I said worried I held tight and we finally got into the station we waited for our train and got on it after hours we arrived I feel asleep on harrys shoulder when he whispered to me  
>"Sorry beautiful but were here"<br>"Okay harry "I said wiping my eyes I got off the train and harrys sis came to pick us up  
>She was late so we waited for her<br>"Harry I'm scared what if they don't like me"I said  
>"Sophie they will like you trust" harry said comforting me<br>"There's my sis" harry said pulling me to my feet  
>"Sis this is sophie"harry said putting his arm around me<br>"Hello sophie lovely to meet you"she said she seem really nice  
>"Hello, you to" I said as we got in the car<br>We pulled up outside harrys and I got out and looked at it,it was pretty big  
>"Your house is so nice" I said to harry<br>"Thank you"harry said holding my hand he made me blush  
>"Awwww your so cute, its nice to actually see you in person and not a magazine"harrys sis said<br>"Haha,thanks and its nice to meet harrys sister your so pretty"I said  
>"Awwww thank you sweetie your pretty yourself" she said I smiled and we walked up to the door and knocked he whispered to me<br>"Don't worry we can kiss in front of my mum" I giggled and harry sis just looked at us harrys mum answered  
>"Hello harry I've missed you so much"she said hugging him<br>"And you young lady must be sophie,the girl who stole my sons heart"I blushed and looked at harry who was embarrassed I giggled  
>"Hehe well you could say that lovely to meet you"she gave me a hug and we walked in<br>"I'll show you my room"harry said pulling me by my hand up the stairs  
>"Harry, you better only be showing her your room to put your bags in" harrys mum said I laughed<br>"Course mum what else would it be"harry said jokingly  
>"Good"she laughed I walked into harrys room it was quiet a big room with a double bed and had a few posters on the wall he looked at me then at the bed<br>"Well hello there"harry said pushing me on the bed kissing me and then my neck  
>"Urggg harry"I said as he hit my soft spot then we heard a knock on the door I pushed harry off me and sat on the bed the door opened it was harrys step dad harry had my lipstick over his mouth from kissing me<br>"Hello harr-harry you have lipstick around your face" harry wiped his mouth  
>"And you must be the once who caused the lipstick haha,sophie is it?"He asked I giggled<br>"Yeah it is nice to meet you"I said  
>He smiled<br>"Well I'll leave yous alone then"he said as he walked out harry looked at me and laughed  
>"Harry I want to see your house" I said getting off the bed<br>"And I want you"harry mumbled  
>"Harrry..."I said<br>"Maybe later" I winked and walked out he smile light up and he shot up and grabbed me around the waist  
>"Good cause its been a long time and I'm missing your body" he sung the world to rihanna birthday cake I looked at him and smiled<br>"Yous your own lyrics babe" I said walking off he laughed he showed me around his house it was lovely he then took my outside and showed me the pool  
>"Yeah we're going to be in this" harry said<br>"Haha,alright hazza" I said then he showed me the little house at the back it was adorable  
>"This is where we'll be sleeping"harry said opening the door it was so beautiful it had a little fire in it a double bed and a tv and it was so cosy looking it had candles and a little sofa<br>"Oh harry its beautiful"I said looking around  
>"Not as beautiful as you"he said kissing me then anne harrys mum came out and coughed we broke apart from the kiss<br>"Harry,your mates are here" anne said smiling  
>"Really! OMG haven't seen them in ages"harry said pulling me into the house to see his old school mates,when harry saw them he let go of my hand and run up to them and gave them a man hug saying<br>"Omg its so good to see you guys !"  
>"You to mate but we actually came here to meet your new bird" one of harrys mates said his name was joe I was just standing there on my phone when everyone looked at me I looked up<br>"Oh hi"I said giggling harry grabbed me  
>"Sorry this is sop-" his mates cut him off<br>"We know who she is harry!" Andrew harrys other mate said  
>"Okay well sophie this is joe,andrew and jack" harry said<br>"Hi joe" I said shaking his hand  
>"Hi andrew"I said shaking his hand as well<br>"Hi jack" i said about to shake his hand but he gave my hand a kiss instead  
>"Even prettier in person" I blushed and giggled harry 'coughed' to say wtf<br>"Yes jack this is MY girlfriend" harry said pulling me away and hugging my waist  
>"I know harry but she's a hot girl" jack said I just laughed jack was a good looking guy he was tall tanned and had dark eyes and short dark hair he was model looking harry looked at me<br>"Yup I no she is but she's all MINE!" Harry said turning me around to face him I looked into harrys eyes and melted a little and said  
>"Yup, I am" he gave me a sexy smile and winked<br>"That's my girl" I was about to kiss him when joe said  
>"Now now love birds we don't want jack getting jealous" we all laughed<br>"Oh shh,harry your girl wants me I am a model and your just some kid out of one direction with curly hair" he said joking I turned around  
>"I knew you was a model! You just look like one" I said<br>"And models are hot right!" Jack said winking at me I laughed  
>"Take that as a yes then" jack said smug<br>"JACK STOP FLIRTING WITH SOPHIE!"Andrew said playfully slapping him  
>"Yes stop! Look if I asked soph if she thinks I'm hot watch what she says"harry said I looked at harry<br>"Do you think I'm hot!" Harry asked smug knowing my answer would be yes  
>"Nope"I said joking everyone laughed apart from harry who gave me a look<br>"Fine then your not hot yourself,go have jack"harry said joking  
>"Alright then I will thanks for the offer babe"I said winking walking over to jack<br>"Hey jack"I said and winked he smiled big  
>"Well hello there"he also said winking harry was watch us out the corner of his eye<br>"So I bet you've got a good body cause you do modelling"I said dragging my finger over jacks body,I was jokingly flirting harry was pretending not to care  
>"Yeah I do, I have a six pack" jack said smiling big<br>"Hmmm,well you'll have to show me one day I've always liked a man with a six pack I think its very sexy and manly" I said to jack seductively puting my hand on his chest jack licked his lips harry was just starring now in shock  
>"Stop now sophie, you are hot and I do want you !" Harry said coming over to me<br>"Awww was you jealous"I said winking  
>"...well yeah" harry said<br>"See harry, don't play a player at her own game bruvv"I said jokingly in a gangster voice harry laughed  
>"Don't ever say that again!" Harry said still laughing<br>"What is it cause I'm a G fam" I said joking  
>"Oh god! I really need to shut you up" harry said then he kissed me deeply<br>"That's what I was waiting for"I said biting my lip  
>"Good but babe please stay to essex not 'rude girl', its not cute"harry said giggling<br>"Oh shut up"I said laughing  
>"That's better!"He said kissing me again<br>"So do you wanna go out then"joe said me and harry looked at him  
>"That would be great"harry said<br>"How about the arcade" andrew said  
>"YES!" I said excited they laughed<br>We just arrived at the arcade  
>"So what do you want to do first" harry asked<br>"Well I want to beat you at a racing game"I said smug  
>"You mean lose"harry said<br>"Bring it on bitch!" I said walking over the the racing game  
>"HAHA I won mr style in your face!"I said to harry proud<br>"Only cause I let you"harry said  
>"Yeah that's what they all say!" I said jokingly<br>"Oh shhh"harry said laughing we was about to kiss when someone tapped harry  
>"Hello,your harry styles!" A fan said<br>"Yeah I am hey!"He said  
>"Can I have your autograph and a photo with you please" she asked<br>"Yeah sure"harry signed her piece of paper and got a photo with her  
>"Wait your his omg your mystery girl" the girl said<br>"Haha yeah I am I guess" I was laughing  
>"Yeah well just to let you know harry will be mine and he will end it with you!" She said as she walked off I stood there in shock<br>"Oh charming "I said sarcastically the girl turned around and gave me an evil smile  
>"Well she seems friendly"harry said laughing<br>"Yeah very!" I said laughing as well  
>We was all at the arcade having fun for ages it was so funny we did everything we said our goodbye and me and harry went back to his we went and sat on the sofa with harry step dad robin harry was looking at me<br>"What are you looking at mr styles!" I said  
>"YOU!" He said poking me<br>"Oit! Don't poke me!" I said poking him back " babe I'm gonna win" harry said then he started poking me to death I was laughing and screaming at the same time I laughed so hard I rolled off the sofa straight onto my bum  
>"HARRY! Look what you made me do!" I said screwing my face up like a baby harry and robin was laughing hard<br>"Its not funny that hurt"I said standing up rubbing my bum  
>"Oh don't worry soph I'm sure your bums got enough padding in it to stop it from getting hurt" harry said laughing<br>"You trying to say I got a fat ass" I said giving him a don't got there look  
>"Yup! But you got a kim k booty going on" harry said slapping it<br>"But you still said I have a fat ass!" I said  
>"I love you bum!" He said slapping my bum robin looked away<br>"Harry !leave my bum alone" I said sitting down  
>"I can't its just so juicy"harry said winking at me<br>"Now now boy, keep your filthy paws off my silky draws " I said harry and robin laughed  
>"Soph was you even born when grease was out"robin said<br>"Noooo, it was made like 20 years before I was born ahaha" I said laughing  
>"Haha, you are a funny kid"robin said I smiled<br>"Harry where did you find her she's funny she friendly she's got a good personality and she's a beautiful looking girl she's got it all, your a lucky boy" robin said I blushed harry looked at me and said  
>"Yup I am lucky very lucky!"I looked at him and smiled<br>Then anne walked in  
>"Diners ready guys" she said as we all got up and sat at the table we was all talking<br>"So sophie how long have you actually known harry?"Anne asked  
>"Not that long we met at a book signing"I said<br>"Oooh so you was a fan" she asked  
>"Yup a big fan but not weirdo obsessive I just loved there music and I thought they was hot" I said smiling she laughed<br>"Awwww, so was it love a first sight"anne asked in a romantic voice I looked at harry and he looked at me and smiled and said  
>"Yeahh" I blushed anne smiled<br>"Well harry you've done well for yourself she seems like a beautiful lovely young lady I couldn't of wished for you to be with anyone else" anne said harry smiled so did I  
>"At least you've got my mums approval" harry winked at me<br>"And mine"robin said  
>"Thank you" I said giggling<br>"Welcome to the styles family"harry said jokingly I laughed  
>"So what did you want to be when your older" anne asked<br>"I've always wanted to do hair and beauty,its what I'm good at" I said  
>"Well how perfect if you marry my son your last name will be styles" anne said laughing<br>"Mum if she marrys me she wouldn't need to work plus with her looks the papers are going to ask her to do modelling,so sophie like I said you've got a kim kardashian bum so you can be an english kim"harry said laughing  
>"Harry, didn't she get famous for making a porn video with her boyfriend, are you trying to hint something"anne said we all burst out laughing<br>"No I didn't mean that I meant like just the photoshoot part and being a role model"harry said still giggling  
>"I still think he was trying to hint something"I said to anne laughing<br>"Me to" anne said we finish our convo and me and harry went to the house in the garden where we was sleeping  
>I jumped on the bed and harry stood looking over me<br>"Finally alone"harry said  
>"Yup! Now kiss me!" I said pulling him on top of me<br>"Someones eager"harry said smiling  
>"Shh!" I said kissing his neck I pulled him top off and harry was kissing my neck I moaned as he hit my weak spot he pulled my dress off me and said<br>"New underwear I see" I smiled  
>"Yup" it was black lace<br>"I like"harry said kissing my stomach I rolled him over so I was on top I kissed down his chest and undid his trousers and pulled them off him I then pulled off his boxers and suck on little hazza he moaned I stood up and run over to harrys bag to get a condom I got one out of harrys bag as I stood up I could feel harrys warm hands around me I turned around to look at his naked bosy he pushed me up the wall and pulled my knickers off me un did my bra and put the condom on he picked me up so my legs were around him and then he stuck it in side me I moaned and he went faster I was still up the wall with my legs around him then he carried me to the bed and kissed my stomach then held my hips and went in harder and fast I moaned loud it was long good and sweaty then me and harry was laying on the bed out of breath  
>"Finally no interruptions"harry said<br>"Yeah about time"I said he laughed  
>"I love you sophie"harry said kissing my cheek<br>"I love you too harry"I saiid kissing his lips then I grabbed my knickers off the floor and put them on with one of harrys jumpers and he put on his boxers  
>"Do you wonna watch a movie and have cuddles"harry said sitting on the sofa<br>"would love to"I said sitting in between his legs he pulled and blanket over us and put the fire on and cuddled me harry made me feel so special he was so sweet I want to lay in his arms for ever then there was a knock on the door  
>"Come in"harry said<br>"Hello guys,do you want a drink or any thing"anne asked  
>"Can I have a hot chocolate,do you want one as well soph!"harry said<br>"Yes please if that's okay with you"I said innocently she said  
>"Yeah it is,you two look so cute wrapped up in that blanket"anne said smiling<br>"Haha,alright mum" harry said anne walked out laughing harry gave me and kiss on the head and smiled at me then anne came in with our hot chocolate  
>"Here you go darlings,I'm going to bed now see you in the morning"anne said giving me and harry a kiss on the cheek I smiled and said<br>"Night" harry said the same I looked at my phone and saw anne tweet 'lovely day meeting harrys new girlfriend sophie,she's such a beaut looks like he really likes her' I smiled at it and tweeted 'lovely day at the styles, harrys mums is such a sweetie and robins a lovely man,thanks for a lovely day'  
>I saw harry smile<br>"Did you see my mums tweet"harry said  
>"Yeah she's so cute"harry smiled<br>"She likes you"harry said I smiled and giggled then harry tweeted 'Lovely day mum really likes sophie now movie and bed' I smiled and hugged harry tight he stroked my hair and put on a movie I started to fall asleep on harrys chest when he picked me up and put me in bed harry got in next to me  
>"Cuddle me harry"I said faint harry hugged me tight and said "love you night"<br>"Night"I said as I feel asleep in his arms


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24-just perfect

The next morning I woke up hugging harry I smiled against his chest and didn't move  
>"Morning beautiful"harry said playing with my hair<br>"Morning"I gave him a little peck on the lips I grabbed my phone and saw harry tweeted 'sleeping beauty'with a photo of me fast asleep I looked at him and saiid  
>"Harry I look so ugly in that photo no makeup plus I'm asleep"<br>"Your not ugly plus even people are tweeting saying she's even pretty when she's asleep and louis tweeted me saying you looked like a puppy haha" harry said laughing  
>"A PUPPY! Thanks louis !"I said giggling<br>"Puppys are adorable"harry said I laughed  
>"I'll get you back curly boy !" I said he laughed we cuddled for ages then I looked up at him<br>"I can't believe your leaving me for 2 weeks maybe longer,what if your not here for my birthday" I said he looked me in the eyes  
>"I know babe but I'll call you all the time and I promise I'll be back I can't miss your birthday plus birthday sex its traditional and its the best" harry said<br>"Oh really how much birthday sex have you had then!" I said giving him the look  
>"Not that much" harry said<br>"Harry your birthdays only once a year so I'm guessing you've had it every year from the age of about 16" I said looking away  
>"But like I've said your the best I've ever had and your the best looking and your the only one I've loved" harry said pulling my face close to his<br>"Harry you always know what to say plus you'll be my first birthday sex so extra special"I said kissing him he smiled and said  
>"VERY special" harry winked and kissed me and pulled me on top of him so I was straddling him we was kissing and harry had his hands up my top then the door opened and I stopped kissing harry and turned around and saw anne standing there I flew off harry, harry rolled his eyes<br>"Sorry I was wondering if you wanted breakfast" anne said awkwardly  
>"Ermm Yeah soph?" Harry said trying not to laugh<br>"If that's alright" I said embarrassed  
>"Yeah its fine, you can carry on now" anne said walking out I hid under the covers and harry burst out laughing and pulled me from under the covers<br>"That was so embarrassing" I said hiding my face into the pillow  
>"Haha, she don't care trust"harry said<br>"But still omg!" I said still hiding my face  
>"Well let's get out of bed breakfast will be ready soon harry said jumping out of bed I didn't move<br>"Soph..." Harry said poking me  
>"I'm to embarrassed to move!" I said he laughed<br>"Don't make me carry you!" Harry said I didn't reply so harry put on his top because he only had boxers on then grabbed me and put me over his shoulder  
>"Harry put me down I have no shorts on!" I said shouting at harry<br>"Well put a pair on then"harry said putting me on the floor I grabbed my shorts and put them on I already had on harrys jumper,then I poked my tongue out at harry  
>"Oh that's it"harry said as he grabbed me over his shoulder again and ran outside into his main house I was shouting at harry to put me down and when he got into his robin was sitting there<br>"Well good morning "he said laughing  
>"Morning!" Harry said still holding me I looked up off of harrys shoulder moved my hair off my face and said<br>"Morning" robin laughed at me then anne came in  
>"Harry put the poor girl down"<br>"Yes harry put me down!" I said  
>"Girls always gang up!" Harry said jokingly putting me down<br>"Yes girl power"anne said high fiving me I laughed and sat at the table to have breakfast  
>"So what are you two doing today!" Robin asked<br>"I dunno I was wondering if you wanted to go to the pier and go on the rides,its a nice day out"harry asked me  
>"Yeah sounds fun" I said smiling at him<br>"Good well we better get ready then"harry said we got ready and I put on my shorts with a cute little top and cardigan  
>"I love your legs"harry said running his fingers along them I just smiled and finished doing my hair<br>We walked to the pier everyone was looking at us  
>"Harry why's everyone staring at us" I said holding harrys hand he looked at me and smiled<br>"Maybe because I'm harry styles and I'm with a gorgeous blonde girl who's legs go on forever" harry said I smiled  
>"Oh shut up" I said laughing I saw people taking pictures it was strange for me I wasn't used to it we got the pier and I saw all the rides and said<br>"I like the big rides bigger the better"  
>"I know you like it big"harry said looking down to his willy I laughed and playfully nudge him we was in the queue to go on this huge ride that went upside down and super fast harry was just looking at it in shock<br>"Awwww is little harry scared"I said in a baby voice  
>"No why would I be scared"harry said trying to sound tough<br>"Don't worry I'll look after you"I said winking at harry he just looked at me  
>"I should be saying that to you"he said I giggled<br>"yeah I'm a big girl I'm not scared of rides though"I said smug  
>"yeah course you are soph,your like 2"harry said laughing I looked at him with a baby look on my face<br>"Nooo I'm not ! If I'm 2 then your a pedo!" He laughed  
>"Awwwww babe girl,your not 2"he said squeezing me cheeks<br>"Thank you"I said smiling  
>"Your 2 and 34" harry said giggling  
>"Oooo bully"I said crossing my arms<br>"I'm sorry give me a kiss"harry said pouting his lips I looked a him and shook my head so he grabbed me and kissed me I smiled iinto to kiss then it was our turn on the ride I was holding harrys hand as we went up  
>"Oh god,we're so high"I said looking down<br>"Don't worry your safe with me"harry said holding my hand tighter then voooom we was off I was screaming my hair was blowing everywhere harry was holding my hand very tight we got off the ride and went to see the photo but as we got off I looked at harry who's curls we're more messy than normal he was still in shook I looked at him and hugged him  
>"Aww babe we're fine now"I said sorting out his curls he smiled and kissed my nose I crippled up my face he giggled<br>"Soph,that was soooooooo fun can we go on again" he said I laughed  
>"What I thought you didn't like it"I said<br>"No I loved it!"Harry said excited I was laughing  
>"Haha,let's look at the photo"I said pointing at us it was so funny my hair was blowing everywhere and harrys curls we're in the air harry bought the photo and we went on loads of rides and harry won me a toy we walked along the beech for a while afterwards holding hands then we sat down with ice-cream the watch the sunset<br>"This is so beautiful"I said snuggled up to harry with my head on his shoulder  
>"Not as beautiful as you"he said and winked I smiled<br>"Sophie,you make me so happy"harry said holding me tight  
>"You make me happy as well"I said<br>"No ones ever made me feel like this,thank you"harry said  
>"Thank you for what"I asked<br>"For just being mine and making me smile and making my heart skip a beat and for being an angel and making me fall for you all over again when I look at you"harry said I blushed  
>"Awww harry that's the sweetest thing anyones ever said to me"I gave him a big kiss as the sun went down then I looked at my phone and saw someone tweeted me a photo of me and harry kissing as the sun went down it was beautiful and the caption was 'how romantic' I retweeted it and saved the photo and put it as my bbm photo some people poped up saying that's so cute others were asking questions and some where just jealous and making fun but I didn't care it was perfect I loved harry and wanted everyone to know people we're commenting on it on twitter aswell most was nice but some was hate but I had to learn to deal with it harry saw I was upset<br>"What's wrong babe" harry said  
>"Oh nothing"I said forcing a smile<br>"Soph..." Harry said looking at me  
>"Ermmm,its just that everyone hates me"I said with tears in my eyes<br>"I have a whole twitter page that says IHateSophieHolt and they tell me to die and stuff and say I'm fat ugly and a slut" I looked at him he looked so guilty  
>"I'm sorry soph,your not fat! Far from it,your not ugly your stunning your not a slut you've only been with one boy and the fact someone can tell you to die is terrible!" Harry said kissing my head then he picked up his phone and tweeted 'the fact someone can be SO horrible to the one I love and care for and call her such horrible stuff is disgusting' then he tweeted 'I'm happy so why don't you support me and be nice #TrueFans?' Then he tweeted 'IHateSophieHolt that is so horrible what you've been saying! Don't you understand that your hurting her feelings she's just a young girl and your making her upset just delete your account now!' I looked at harry and kissed him<br>"Thank you"I said softly  
>"Its okay oh look trending is we love sophie"harry said happy I smiled and kissed him again I tweeted harry 'thank you and thanks for caring love you xxxx' it got tones of mentions and tweets then I tweeted 'thank you for all the kind fans saying lovely things, please can you remember I'm just like anyone of yous my feelings get hurt too' that got loads of replys and RT too I tried to reply to all but I couldn't there was so many.<br>"I'm cold"I said snuggling closer to harry as the last few moments of sunlight still remained he took off his jumper and wrapped it around me  
>"There you go babe,do you want to take a stroll through the park then go home"harry said getting to his feet I nodded and walked along with his arms around me it was getting dark and the stars was shinning it was so romantic<br>"Harry today has been so lovely thank you so much" I said giving him a kiss harry smiled and hugged me tight  
>"No thank you, for being with me and making this day so special" harry said I smiled<br>"Harry can we look at the star for abit"I said looking up  
>"Yeah sure shall we sit there"harry said pointing at the grass I nodded and we sat down I was snuggled into harrys chest he had his arm around me I looked up at him<br>"Harry kiss me!"I said he smiled licked his lips and said  
>"With pleasure" he then kissed me deep and passionately<br>"Why are you so bloody sexy mr styles"I said putting my legs around harry so I was straddling him he put his hands firm on my hips  
>"I know I get told that a lot" harry said smug<br>"Sorry mr vain!" I said  
>"You should be sorry"harry said jokingly<br>"Shut it boy!"I said put my finger on harrys lips he smiled then I put my fingers through harrys thick curls and kissed him deep and he fell back so he was laying down with me on top the kiss was long I didn't want it to end I wanted harry there and then but harry pushed me up and broke the kiss I looked at him with puppy dog eyes  
>"Soph, not now we're in a public park"harry said<br>"We'll we better get back to yours then !" I said jumping up harry laughed and got up  
>"Someones an eager beaver!"Harry said I winked and grabbed his hand and pulled him along we ran into harrys house anne and robin were just looking at us strange<br>"Hi"me and harry said me still holding his hand fast walking  
>"Ermmm hi"they both said me and harry ran outside and into the house at the back when we got inside I pushed harry on the bed and kissed his and I thru off my short and top then I yanked off his clothes<br>"Never seen you want me this much before"harry said smiling  
>"Its just your so fricken sexy"I said kissing him down his chest he moaned then i slowly pulled off harrys boxers and teased him by running my fingers along his thighs then I put my mouth on his penis and he moaned again then harry pulled me up on his and kissed me from my neck to my hips it sent shivers down my spin he slowly pulled off my knickers and started to finger me I was moaning loud then he stopped and put on * condom and slowly went in me I grabbed hold of harry tight then harry started getting faster and harder we was both moaning loud harrys hands were all over my body we was getting hot and steamy it was so passionate and amazing when we was done me and harry laid next to each other out of breath my heart was racing today was so special I just didn't want this day to end<p> 


	26. Chapter 25

Part 25-why don't you trust me

Harrys p.o.v

I woke up in the middle of the night so I decide to watch sophie sleep all I could think about was her she's so amazing, she makes me happy,she's so beautiful,she's so normal she's just perfect the way her eyes twinkle the way she makes my heart skip a beat the way she smiles so big the way she's always up for a laugh the way she buries her head in my chest the way she makes me feel is indescribable I've never felt this way about anyone before I love her...

Then sophies phone went off I picked it up to see who it was I thought it might of been scarlett so I was going to say sophie was asleep and I'll get sophie to call her in the morning but it wasn't scarlett it was...Niall I know they was friends but why's he texting her at this time and what does her want I opened up the text and saw niall said

'Hello angel, how are you haven't seen you in a while when you get back from harrys call me and we'll meet up I miss you-Niall xxxxx' I looked at the text strange why's he texting sophie why's he asking to meet her why's he calling her angel and why's he saying he misses her nialls meant to be one of my best mates, does he like my girlfriend, does she like him is she cheating on me with niall, I was so scared I kept thinking about it what if its true what I'm thinking what if she loves niall more than me I felt a tear come down my face I wiped it my saddest started to turn to anger I picked sophies phone and text back pretending to be sophie

'Hey niall,can I ask you a question' I replied

'Yeah sure what is it'niall replied fast

'What do you think about me!' I said I wanted to know what niall truly thinks of sophie if he does like her if they are seeing each other behind my back

'I told you the other day what I thought about you, on the sofa at harrys' niall said

'What did you say again, I forgot' I sent back,what did niall mean he told sophie what he thought about her on MY sofa what if they had...on my sofa !

'I told you about how your beautiful and your personality is amazing and stuff' I got so angry so I slammed the phone down and it work sophie up she kissed my back and said

"Hmm harry give me a cuddle" I pushed her off me

"Give you a cuddle are you mad wouldn't you rather niall"I was so angry I couldn't control what I said she sat up and looked at me

"WTF harry!" She said I just looked at her and yelled

"Get out of my fucking bed! Just get out of here" I said and I pulled her out of the bed she feel on the floor

"Fine then fuck you I don't even know what I've done wrong"she shouted at me and grabbed her stuff

"Well let's just say how could cheat on me with one of my best mates !"I shouted at her

"CHEAT ON YOU! Wtf are you on about I've never cheated on you and never will!" She shouted

"Well I've seen the texts yours and nialls chat on the sofa!"I yelled

"Yeah he was helping me cause I was upset with you he was being nice to me! You know what fuck it if you don't trust me or believe me then we don't have much of a relationship do we!"She yelled at me and pushed me

"No we don't do we!" I shouted she finished getting changed and getting her stuff then she looked at me

"Harry don't ever call me or speak to me again I want you out of my life for good!"She said and punched my chest she was crying I didn't want to loose her, I believed her

"No soph I'm sorry don't go" I grabbed her hand to stop her but she pulled away

"Its too late harry" she said and slammed the door in my face I didn't know what to do

Should I go after her or let her go

Sophie p.o.v

I had to get out of there I couldn't stay with him knowing he didn't trust me I loved harry I wouldn't cheat on him, I wanted him to come after me to stop me from going but he didn't I walked to the train station it was about 5:30 am so the sun was rising I got on the train to london not a call or a text from harry was that it are we really over I don't want to loose him, I love him

I arrived in london at about 9/10 ish I was so confused I needed harry but he didn't want me I was standing there trying to find a train that went to brentwood I saw one it came in 20 mins so I got some breakfast I was queuing up when someone bumped into me and spilt hot tea on my bear leg

"Ouch fuck"I said wiping it

"Oh shit I'm so sorry !"It was a tall tanned boy with wavy blonde hair and I toned muscle body with bright blue eyes he was stunning we starring eachothers eyes I forgot about the pain on my leg and I softly said

"Its fine don't worry!"

"I'm really sorry,does it hurt"he asked

"Well yeah a little it was hot tea"I giggled

"Yeah I'm so sorry wait sorry but do I know you"he asked

"No,but you've probably seen me in the papers recently"I said lookimg down

"Oh yeah your harry styles new bird,shit that's my luck out of the window"he said winking

"Haha,well you must be in luck cause we kind of just had a huge argument and I think its over"I said playing with my hair

"You think?"He said

"Yeahh its a long story, sorry but what's your name ?"I asked

"Freddie,freddie knight and I know your name sophie haha"he said

"Nice to meet you my friends last names knight, max knight"I said

"Omg max knight!that's I'm cousin I'm going to see him now"freddie said

"Really! He lives down my road"I laughed

"Haha small world, so you getting the next train"he asked

"Yeahh, so let's eat before we miss the train"I said we ate together and got on the train we spoke the whole time he took my mind off of harry he was really nice and really hot, when we got off the train I showed him around then we walked to mine "ermm well I live here"I said smiling

"Oh and max only lives there so its close haha"freddie said

"Haha, yeah nice meeting you"I said

"Yeah you too,but I was wondering if you want to go to some party tonight" freddie asked

"I know what party your talking about and yeah would love to" I said smiling

"Good I'll pick you up at 6:45 yeah?" He said

"Alright see ya"i said and smiled and walked in no one was in I ran upstairs to my room and layed on my bed and feel asleep I woke up after a nice nap and went on my laptop my screen saver was me and harry when I saw it my eyes started to water I went on twitter and saw pictures of me at the train station and harry tweeted 'why do I mess everything up' tears began to fall down my face I shut down my laptop and got in the shower and I put my speakers then ed sheeran was playing and it made me think about when harry and ed was tweeting about me and I burst out into tear I muttered under my breath 'I'm sorry harry I love you' when I got out of the shower and started getting ready I put on my baby pink dress from topshop it was mesh/lacey on top then at my waist puffed out it was from topshop and it was short,it was sooo pretty and I did my hair and make-up cute and I didn't know what heels to wear then I saw the shoes harry got me they would look perfect with my dress but...no no I'll wear them plus I'm not going to the brits now so I might aswell I just finished putting my shoes on the doorbell went I opened the door and freddie smiled big

"Well hello there sophie"he winked freddie looked so hot

"Well hello there freddie"I said back

"Do your legs ever want to end they go on for miles"he said starring at my legs

"Haha, you make that sound bad"I said looking at my legs

"No its a good thing,very sexy"he winked I blushed and grabbed my phone and clutch and walked out I saw some papz followed me to my house they was taking pictures of me freddie looked at me and said

"Don't you find it strange people taking pictures of you" I looked at him

"Yeahh course I do but harry you'd to hide me in his chest if I didn't like it or he would do something funny like the first time we went on a date he picked me up like a baby haha"I said smiling to myself at my memories

"Ooh, you still love him don't you"freddie said looking at the floor I looked at him

"Well, yeah but I have to get over him he hasn't even bothered to text or call me since the argument, what's the point in loving someone when they don't love you back"I said faking a smile and I got into the cab

"Awwww soph don't worry his mad to let you go come on let's go have fun"freddie said smiling at me

"Yeahh"I smiled back we got out the cab and everyone was looking at me whispering but I just payed no attention when some girl tapped me and said

"Oi is harry coming?"

"Noo his not"I said looking down

"Well who's this guy then"she said pointing at freddie

"Oh that's my friend"I said

"Hmmmm, if you cheat on harry millions of girls will want to kill you so be careful"I just looked at the girl and nodded but the thing is I couldn't cheat on harry if we wasn't together

I saw scarlett and ran over to her I hadn't told her about harry and stuff yet

"Scarrrrr!"I said hugging her

"Soph! Didn't think you was coming tonight,thought you'd be with harry"she said

"Oh yeah I have to talk to you about that, well I came back from harrys today all by myself with out harry cause we had a huge argument he thought I was cheating on him with niall and I ran off and went home and I met freddie his maxs cousin who's staying with him yeah well he asked me to come tonight, he's so hot"I said my eyes was watering when I said about harry

"Awwww babe come here, so is it over"scar asked hugging me

"I think so"I said softly then freddie came over

"Soph,do you want a drink"he said scarlett looked at him up and down the gave me the omg so hot look

"Oh scar this is freddie and yes please if that's alright"I said smiling at him

"Hello freddie"she said shaking his hand

"Hey scarlett"he said smiling

"So what drink do you want babe?"He said I blushed

"Ermmm, redbull and vodka"I said he gave me a look

"Aren't you a bit young"he said joking

"What I'm 15 in like 2 weeks! Wait your like 16 so shhh"I said

"Actually just turned 17" he said smug

"Still under age babe now go get my drink I said"jokingly pushing him he laughed and got me it, we had a good night by the end I was a little drink freddie told me to stay at maxs so my mum wouldn't moan at me so we went to maxs and I changed into freddies jumper and got in the blow up mattress on the floor with freddie max was on the sofa watching tv with us but he feel asleep me and Freddie was talking for ages then he looked at me and said

"Your stunning you are"I smiled and looked at him so our faces was only inches apart and said

"Your not bad yourself"I winked then we looked into eachothers eyes for ages until he grabbed my face and kissed me deeply my hand were lost in his thick hair and he hands were on my body when I pushed him off me and said "I'm sorry I can't,its too soon since harry I want you but I can't" he looked at me

"I understand I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself"he said

"Its fine maybe one day but right now I still love harry"I said he gave me a hug and said

"I know, good night soph"and kissed my forehead

"Yeah good night"and we feel asleep

I woke up in the morning freddie and max was watching tv

"Morning sleeping beauty"freddie said I smiled

"Arggg my head hurts"I said sitting up

"That's what you get for drinking to much silly" freddie said I poked my tongue out at him he smiled then my phone went off

"hello"I groaned

"Why's there photos of you and some guy all over the internet !smiling and shit!" Harry shouted down the phone

"Arggg! Don't shout my head hurts!" I said

"Where did you go last night did you get drunk who is he!"Harry moaned again

"Yes I did! And his a mate what's it got to do with you!"I said back

"your my girlfriend that's what its got to do with me!"Harry shouted

"I think you mean ex girlfriend!"I shouted back freddie and max walked out of the room to the kitchen

"WTF ! So your breaking up with me because of 1 stupid argument !"Harry yelled

"But its not just 1 stupid argument is it harry we always argue!"I shouted

"How do we always argue!"Harry said

"We do and you know it!"I said

"We don't argue that much! Plus think about all the good times we've had !"Harry said then freddie came in from the other room

"Soph do you want some breakfast"freddie said I looked at him

"Yes please"I said and smiled

"WTF your with him now you slept at his !"Harry shouted

"Omfg yes harry I did ! I slept at his cousins with him!"I shouted

"I can't believe you soph how could you do this!"Harry said

"No harry how could you not trust me! How could you not come after me when I went how could you not call me how could you not stop me from going how could you make me cry so much and hurt me yet some how I still love you how could you.."I said with tears coming out of my eyes

"Soph..."Harry said soft

"No harry, I don't want to be hurt anymore byee"I said

"Wait no soph l-"then I cut him off and hung up then I went into the kitchen had breakfast and went home and found a note that said'sophie we've gone to nans you can come meet us but if not we won't be back late love you mum' I ran upstairs and changed into my tracksuit and just sat of my sofa watching movies with popcorn then there was a knock on the door I opened it and saw harry standing there with a bunch of flowers I stood there I shock just looking at him

"Soph,I'm sorry I love you and we might argue but everyone does but I never stop loving you, your beautiful even when your in a tracksuit and your hairs messy with no make-up on and I want to be with you so please for give me"I smiled when harry said about the tracksuit part I just looked at him for a second and pushed him and said

"Harry don't ever let me leave you again!I'm sorry" he smiled and I took the flowers and put them down and gave him a big kiss we was standing outside my house and harry picked me up I saw a camera flash go off I smiled into the kiss and said to harry

"Looks like an ugly photo of me kissing you will be on the internet tonight"he giggled

"Nope there won't you'll still be beautiful"I blushed and kissed him again and looked to the side and saw freddie standing outside maxs with just his tracksuit bottoms on throwing rubbish out he just stopped and looked at us I jumped off of harry and looked at freddie

"Freddie.."I said

"Its fine soph, I new you'd get back together"I said running his hands through his hair I didn't know what to say harry grabbed hold of my hand

"I'm sorry"I mined to freddie he just smiled at me and harry pulled me into my house I was just looking at freddie I felt so bad but I loved harry when we got into mine I put the flowers in a vase and harry turned me round to look at him and he said

"Soph, I won't get mad but I just want to know but did anything happen with you and freddie?"I just looked at him

"H-harry ermmm"I didn't want to lie to him but I didn't want him to get pissed off with me

"I'll take that as a yes"harry said and looked at the floor and went to walk away from me

"Wait harry, he just tried to kiss me but I pushed him off and said I couldn't cause I loved you"I said and grabbed his hand

"Its fine soph don't worry"harry said and fake smiled

"Harry I'm sorry, I did pull away!" I said as I run my hand through his hair he smiled at me I kissed him

"Its fine sophie I understand" I kissed him again and the kiss got deeper and harry picked me up still kissing me he carried me upstairs an through me onto my bed and he took off his top then mine and he started to kiss all my body I moaned as he hit my weak spots then I pulled he head up

"My mum and dad could be back any minute"I said breathing heavy

"Well we better make this quick then"harry winked and pulled off my trousers and he kissed down my stomach and tickled my inner thighs I moaned as he ripped off his trousers and put a condom on and pulled my knickers off me he stuck it in me I bit my lip and grabbed harry tight he went in and out fast I was moaning loud luckly my mum and dad wasn't back by the time we finished so it was a long passionate ride we layed on my bed out of breath

"Wow, you just keep getting better" harry said kissing me

"Well I have a good trainer"I said and winked and kissed him then there was a knock on the door I jumped out of bed

"Shit!"I through harrys clothes at him he got changed before me so I told him to answer the door

"Heyy"harry said smiling

"Oh harry didn't know you was here"my mum said

"Oh just got here"harry said

"Ohh where's sophie"my dad asked

"She's just picking out a dvd"harry said

"Oh alright"my dad said then I came downstairs"Heyyyy!"I said smiling

"Hey soph,so what you watching?"Dad asked me

"Oh ermm dunno there's a lot of dvds what kind of film do you want to watch harry?"I asked

"Don't mind anything horror or comedy?"Harry said

"Yeah I'm feeling horror what about insidious"I said

"Yes!"Harry said

"I love that film"my dad said

"Well why don't we put it on down here so your dad can watch it too"harry suggested

"Yeah do you want to dad?"I asked

"If that's okay with yous"dad0said I smiled nodded and got the dvd we all sat on my sofa me and harry on my and mum and dad on the other I was snuggled up to harry scared when ever there was a scary bit harry held me tight and I hid my face on him when the film ended I sat up and said

"Woozaa I'm having nightmares tonight, mum dad I'm not sleeping alone so looks like I'm sleeping in your bed"harry giggled

"I'm not having that soph, so I guess harry can stay but remember school tomorrow"my dad said I smiled

"I won't and thanks its getting late and I'm tired so do you wanna go bed?"I asked harry

"Alright then"harry said standing up

"Night mum night dad love you"I said giving them a kiss

"Night"harry said

"Night"mum and dad said me and harry went up to bed I snuggled up to harry and said

"I can't believe your leaving me in 3 days"

"I don't want to leave you trust me I'll miss you so much"harry said giving me a little kiss I hugged him tight

"But don't forget beautiful brits tuesday"harry said

"Oh yeah can't wait to wear to dress gonna feel like a princess, wait what if people don't like me"I said looking at harry

"You are a princess and yes they will like you what's not to like your funny,sweet,kind,beautiful and your smile will light up the red carpet" harry said I just blushed and gave him a kiss I started to play with his curls he looked at me and said

"Soph, if we had kids do you think they would have curly hair like me or straight like you"I just looked at him

"I think your think a bit far ahead there hazza"I giggled

"Yeah I know but we will one day, so curly or straight or blonde or brown"harry said I laughed

"You don't know that harry"I giggled

"But I do I'm magic"harry tickled me as he said it

"Well If your magic you'll be able to say what there hair would be like won't you"I winked

"Okay then my crystal ball says...we will have a little boy with curly hair like me and a little girl with wavy hair and they will be beautiful just like there mummy"harry said and kissed my nose

"You do make me laugh harry"I giggled and kissed him

"What its true and you make me happy mystery girl"he said and winked at me I smiled

"Aren't you a cutie but baby I'm sleepy so I'm gonna go asleep night love you"I said kissing him

"Okay babe night love you too"he said and he hugged me in his arms and I feel asleep in harrys muscular arms it was so lovely


	27. Chapter 26

Part 26- don't go

I woke up the next morning before harry and got out of bed I remembered when he took a picture of me sleeping so I took one of him and put it as my bbm photo and put 'why's there a troll in my bed LOL' then a lot of people bbmd me saying he's hot when he sleeps to or awwww he slept at yours and stuff I put it on twitter and said 'look who I found in my bed..' My mentions box would not stop going off most where sweet but some where rude saying stuff like'your 14 and you got boys sleeping over,slut' and stuff but I didn't care I was used to it I got ready and softly woke harry up and whispered "harry babe I've got to go school soon" he shot up

"Oh shit I'll take you" he said getting dressed

"Its fine you haven't got to"I said

"No but I want to"he said I smiled gave him a kiss we ate breakfast and went I sat in the car with harry talking for abit when scarlett comes along and opens the door

"I knew you'd be back together"she said

"I couldn't resist her sorry scar"harry said grabbing me I giggled

"Well sorry to take her away from you but schools about to start"she said grabbing my hand

"Alright 1 second"I said and pouted my lips for harry to kiss then he smiled and gave me a big kiss that went on for a while then scar coughed we pulled away

"I better go before she kills me love you" I said getting out the car

"Love you too"harry said I smiled and ran into school with scar I explained what harry did and she thought it was so cute

Scarletts p.o.v

Harry and sophie seem so happy, zayn hasn't really spoke to me recently and when he does he seems off with me maybe its not ment to be...

Sophies pov

Finally last lesson I want to see harry the bell went and I ran outside of school and saw harrys car I went to run over to it when scarlett stop me and said

"Why you so smiley"

"I can see harrys car"I said she laughed

"Your so cute soph haha, oh and I need to talk to you"she said upset

"Why what is it"I asked concerned

"Don't worry you want to see harry go it fine"she said I looked at her

"No tell me scar,he can wait remember chicks before dicks"she giggled

"Ermm well its zayn"she said upset

"what did he do"I asked

"Its just you and harry are so happy...and I feel like zayn don't even like me, she doesn't really talk to me anymore I haven't seen him and when he does talk to me his off with me"scar said

"Awwwww babe its just he's so busy with everything but I'll talk to him, come harry will take you home"I said hugging her tight

"No its fine I don't want to intrude"scarlett said

"No no I want you to come"I said pulling her to harrys car I opened his car door and I said to him

"Can you drop scar off she's upset"I said

"Yeah sure,but why she upset" he asked

"Zayn! See what you boys do to us girls" I said harry looked at me

"Hey its not all boys! Plus what did he do?"Harry said I explained and me and scar got in the car

"Scar don't worry about zayn, he's scared to let people to close to him but he does like you trust me I'll talk to him for you"harry said as he pulled up outside scarletts

"Thanks harry, and thank you soph for always being there"she gave me and harry a hug

"Its fine babe I'll call you later"I said

"Yeah now you too have fun love birds"she said I giggled and she went into her house then I grabbed harrys face and kissed him and he looked at me and smiled

"Well hello to you too" harry said

"I wanted to do that the second I saw you but I didn't cause of scar"I smiled as I said it

"Awww bless ya I wondered why you didn't kiss me or anything" harry said

"Hehe, aww was you upset did you miss my lips"I said pouting

"Yes I did very much"he said kissing me I smiled

"So I was thinking do you wanna get a milkshake from milkshake city" harry said

"Yeahhhhh but I want to get changed first"I said and I went home and got changed into a skirt and top with sandles and we went off to milkshake city when we got there a few fans were inside harry took picture with them and some asked for ones with me as well I was shocked that they wanted one with me

"What shake do you want soph"harry asked I looked

"Hmmm..a 1D shake"I winked and said he laughed and ordered 2 1D shakes then the man asked if he could have a photo of me and harry with the 1D shakes to go on the wall of fame and on twitter we said yeah and he took the photo harry had his arm around me in the photo it was really cute we had our shakes and chatted with everyone for a bit then went back to mine.

I was sitting on my laptop with harry,harry was playing with my hair I looked at him he smiled I poked my tongue out at her he laughed

"Look who's following me...milkshake city"I said he laughed

"Well aren't you miss popular"harry said

"Yes I am, don't be jel babe"I said he laughed

"Sorry but I'm harry styles,that's all I'm saying"he said jokingly

"OMG can you believe it the harry styles is in my room! Omg will you sign my boobs"I said jokingly like a cazy fan harry laughed

"Of course I'll sign your boobs"harry said and picked up a pen and pinned me in the bed and signed the top of my boobs

"Harry! Omg I can't believe you just did that"I said and laughed

"What you told me too"harry said

"Yeah but I didn't think you would"I said

"Oh well at least I'm truly on your heart"he said

"Awww aren't you cute"I said and gave harry a kiss my mum called up to say dinners ready so we went down stairs

"Soph what's that on your boobs"my sister asked

"Oh I wanted my boobs to be worth a million pounds so I made harry sign them"I said harry and my sister laughed

"Your so weird"my sister said I smiled and sat down after we had dinner me and harry decided to go for a walk, me and harry was walking along holding hands when harry said

"You know what I like this the way me and you can walk along and just talk for ages and no one can stop us" I smiled and kissed his cheek

"Awww me to harry,I've never been able to talk to anyone like I talk to you" he smiled

"Come on let's go get a coffee"harry said and we walked to starbuck and got a coffee we went and sat in the park drinking our coffees talking when my phone went off

"Hello"I said harry was looking at me to say get off the phone

"Soph,I need you"it was scarlett she was crying

"Wtf why what's happened"I said harry looked at me confused

"Its zayn..."she said

"What did he do" I asked

"I called him up and a girl picked up and she said zayn baby someone called scarletts on the phone then he called out saying Shit ermm tell her I'm busy then she was like you are big boy with me then he laughed and she was like sorry zayns busy can I leave him a message and I hung up"scar said crying I stood up and walked away from harry so I could talk to scar in private

"OMG are you fucking kidding me you can do better than him ! How could he do that who does he think he is I bet your prettier than that girl so he's the one losing out!"I said angry

"I can't believe he did this to me, I was starting to like him a lot,if he didn't like me why did he start talking to me why did he flirt with me why did he make me feel special then make me feel like shit!arggg I'm so angry"scarlett said

"Babe that's what boys are like, where are you"I asked her

"I'm just at the park" scarlett said

"Me to! Where abouts"I asked

"On the swings"she said

"Alright I'm coming" I hung up the phone and went over to harry

"Hey what's wrong"harry said looking at me

"Its scarlett she needs me I've never seen her so upset"I said

"Why what's happened"harry said I looked at him

"Ask your pal zayn"I said and started to run to the swing

"Hey wait don't be mad at me cause of him"harry said grabbing my arm I looked into his big green eyes

"I'm not, its just its hurts me to see her hurt like that sorry babe"I said and hugged him

"Its fine, I understand"harry said kissing my head I smiled at him

"Come on scar needs me"I pulled harry along then I saw scarlett sitting on the swings with her head down I ran over to her

"Aww babe come here"I said and hugged her tight she saw harry standing there

"I'm sorry I didn't know you was with harry you can go with him if you want"scarlett said "no no its fine, but babe don't worry about him boys are just pricks !"I said harry looked at me and said

"Oh thanks"

"Well most"I said he smiled scarlett looked at us

"See I want what you two have, its so cute your just perfect"scarlett said

"Trust me, we are far from perfect, we argue and some times I want to kill harry but we work it out and no matter what I love him"I said harry looked at me and smiled

"But harrys never cheated on you and harry actually asked you out zayn hasn't"scar said

"No but this is the first time zayns made you cry, harrys made me cry loads but look there's plenty more fish in the sea plus your a stunner you can get any guy"I said she smiled

"Yeah but I want zayn"she said I hugged her tight

"Look ill call him right now and if the slapper picks up I'll tell her straight"I said and picked up my phone and called zayn

"No soph don't"scarlett said zayn answered

"Hey soph what's up"he said

"No don't hey soph me, who was that girl you was with earlier!"I said harry looked at me to say calm down

"Oh erm erm, she was a friend"zayn said worried

"Yeah a very good friend ! and if she's just a friend why did you say you didn't want to speak to scarlett! I thought you liked her why you being a mug"I shouted scar and harry looked at me

"Wooow calm down! I'm sorry its just that I did like scar but I didn't want to get to close to hurt her I'm so busy all the time and I wouldn't want to leave her"zayn said

"BULLSHIT! Harrys with me, he's just as busy as you but look I don't want to argue with you, you talk to her !"I passed the phone to scar and her ans zayn talked he explained I was standing with harry and he had his arm around me and said

"Do I really make you cry a lot"I looked at him and said

"Well yeah cause I love you so much it hurts me when we argue"he squeezed me tight and said

"I'm sooo sorry babe! I don't mean to make you cry I love you"I smiled into his chest I hugged him for ages when scar came back over

"Well what happened"I asked

"We decided to just be friends its best for both of us"scarlett said looking at the floor

"Aww babe"I said and hugged her

"Well that's better than nothing"she said and hugged me back

"Yeah well do you want us to drop you home"I said

"If that's alright"she said I looked at harry

"Of course it is come on"harry said and we drove scar home then we went back to mine and I feel asleep in his arms kissing and cuddling I loved harry so much he made me so happy, I didn't want him to go away for 3 weeks I'll miss him so much, please don't go...


	28. Chapter 27

Part 27-brits

Yayyy todays the day of the brits luckily no school, teachers training day, so we went back to harrys and chilled at his until the door bell went

"Who's that?"I asked harry

"A treat for you"harry said I gave him a confused look he smiled and opened the door

"Sophie,this is kim and amy they will be doing your hair and make-up for you"harry said I smiled and gave him a big hug and kiss

"Aww harry thank you"I said

"Well I've got to go liams to get my suit so I'll see you in a bit bye babe"harry said kissing me i smiled harry left

"Well we better get started then hun, but first I'm covering the mirrors until the end"amy said she was a pretty girl with long hair and perfect make-up and was very slim kim had short hair and was very smart looking they started doing my make-up and hair when they was done they uncovered the mirror I looked at my reflection in shock

"Wow its amazing thank you so much"I said hugging them my hair was soft curls to the side my make-up was stunning my eyes was very simple but I had red lips I was so happy

"Go try on your dress and shoes I want to see the finished look"kim said I smiled and ran upstairs into harrys room and put on my dress and heels and jewellery I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled it all looked amazing I was at the top of the stairs and stood there looking at the floor

"What to you think"I said

"Beautiful"but this wasn't a girls voice I looked up to see no amy no kim just harry standing there in his suit I smiled big and walked down the stairs elegantly

"Soph you look amazing"harry said giving me a kiss I smiled

"Not bad yourself"I said wiping the red lipstick off harrys face he smiled

"Come on the boys are waiting in the car"harry said holding my hand harry opened the car door for me I looked in to see niall zayn louis liam danielle and Eleanor all looking at me

"Wow soph you look amazing" eleanor said I blushed

"Thanks so do you, you all do"I said getting into the car harry got in after and said

"Okay eyes off my girlfriend now she's mine"I laughed

We pulled up and got out the car there was a car in front and a person got out the car it was caroline she looked amazing she looked over at me and harry and I whispered to harry

"Shit,she hates me" harry giggled

"And its cause you look amazing"harry said I looked at him

"Me amazing look at her,her legs are wooow"I said harry looked at me

"And the whole you is woooow" he said I giggled we was about to walk on the red carpet the camera was going off like mad fans was screaming one direction my heart was racing fast what if I look horrible what if I mess up what if no one likes me I'm so scared

Harry saw I was worried and took my hand and whispered to me

"Its okay babe, don't worry just be your self and they'll love you"I smiled and he gave me a kiss on the cheek we started to walk on the red carpet cameras was going mad fans was screaming there was so many celebrity's when ever I saw one I looked at harry and said omg that bruno mars or look that's pixie lott ect they was all so nice they was speaking to us and smiling at me and stuff I was standing with harry smiling when Keith lemon came over to us

"Hello one direction and ladys"keith said I giggled

"Oh your harrys new bird ain't ya,well can I just say harry she's well fit, bang tidy!"Keith said I giggled harry smiled

"Yeah she is,isn't she"harry looked at me I looked at him he smiled

"So sophie what's it like putting up with all the lads"keith asked

"Oh its fine,I think of them as my brothers I get along with them ready well"I said

"Aww that's sweet can I bash ya back doors in?"Keith said I looked at him

"Huh?"I said laughing

"Can I bash ya back doors in don't worry harry you can film it"keith said we all burst out with laughter

"Sounds fun"harry said joking

"Alright sorted meet me in the dressing room later yeah"keith said we all laughed

"Deal"I said laughing we walked away and I saw ed sheeran

"OMG harry there's ed"I said excited

"Ed!"Harry shouted ed sheeran came walking over he gave harry a man hug

"Harry I haven't seen you in ages mate"ed said

"Yeah I know I've been so busy we need to catch up soon" harry said I squeezed his hand

"Oh yeah sorry ed meet sophie"harry said pulling me in front of him

"Nice to finally meet you"ed said and gave me a hug I smiled big

"Haha you too"I said starstruck

"I hear your a big fan of my music"ed said

"Yeah huge, your voice is amazing, your my favourite singer"I said ed smiled harry coughed

"Ermm your boyfriends a singer aswel"harry said jokingly

"Yes harry but his my favourite solo artist"I winked

"Good save,well why don't you and harry come down to one of my shows"ed said I smiled

"I'd love to"I said

"Well good,I've got to be off now, catch up with yous later, good luck harry"ed said

"Yeah you to ed"harry said ed gave harry another man hug and me another hug and went off I looked at harry

"Awww his so cute"I said

"I better be careful I think my girlfriends gonna leave me for ed sheeran"harry said

"Nooo, his cute but your sexy as hell"I said harry smiled and kissed me we did many interviews everyone said I looked lovely and asked many questions after we was done on the red carpet we went inside and sat at our tables I was so worried for harry, the boys had to win!

"And the winner of best british single is..."Harry squeezed my hand tight my heart was beating fast harry wants this so bad he'll be so upset if he doesn't get it

"..What makes you beautiful-One direction" I screamed with happiness harry jumped up I jumped up with him he gave me a big hug I whispered to him

"Omg harry I'm so proud of you" he smiled and gave me a kiss then ran up on stage with the boys they all done there individual speeches

Louis"thank you so much for this award we couldn't of done it without our amazing fans we love you so much"

Niall"thank you you've made me the happiest person in the world thank you so much thanks to our managers and fans thank you!"

Zayn"we couldn't of done this without you guys your incredible thanks for voting!"

Liam"I would just like to thank all the amazing people that have gotten us where we are today thank you! Your all amazing!"

Harry"thank you so much we wanted this so bad and you gave it to us, good thing I bought my good luck charm she's great!and so are you guys we love all our fans your incredible"harry smiled at me and winked I blushed then james cordon took the mic again and said

"What lovely lads they deserved it and isn't it sweet the way harry calls his girlfriend is 'good luck charm' and he gave her a kiss before he came up look" then he showed a video of it I was so embarrassed harry laughed as he came and sat next to me I looked at him he was smiling at me

"Harry I'm so happy for you"I said playing with his curls he smiled

"All cause of my good luck charm"harry said pulling a strand of hair off my face I blushed

"Your so cute"I said our faces started to move closer just as we were about to kiss said

"Sorry but I don't appreciate seeing my harry kissing someone else in front of me" I looked at louis he gave me a cheesy grin I giggled

"I'm sorry lou"I said

"Sorry lou,but your gonna have to close your eyes cause I can't resist anymore"harry said and grabbed my face and kissed me hard I smiled into the kiss

"Oh no I can't watch"louis said hiding his face into eleanors chest everyone laughed we broke the kiss and smiled and carried on watching the brits ed won the award we was all screaming for him then it was eds turn to sing I sat there and rested my head on harrys shoulder

"Harry, his voice is just...amazing"I said harry smiled I hugged him he said

"Might make you listen to ed sing a bit more to get these cuddles"I smiled

"Harry I'd hug you all the time if I could"he smiled huge after the brits finished we went backstage because the boys had to do interviews they had to do one with Keith again the boys was all having a laugh me and the girls was standing behind the cameras eleanor said to me

"You and harry are so cute you can see he really likes you"I smiled

"Yeah your so sweet with eachother, your a perfect couple as well plus I've never seen him like this with a girl before"Danielle added

"Hehe, he is he's really sweet to me but sometimes I wonder if I'm to young and I'm worried if hed cheat on me come on his harry styles"I said they looked at me

"Sophie, age is just a number if your 14 or 96 and your in love then it doesn't matter! Don't worry harry really likes you plus he'd be a fool to ever cheat on you"eleanor said I smiled big

"Awwww thank you"I said

"The boys are away next week how about us girl all do something, it will be nice to have a new member to the gang"Danielle said and I smiled

"Awwww thanks and yeah we should I brake up on friday so I'm free all next week"I said

"Oh good but we totally should go just us it will be fun"eleanor said then the boys came over

"what are you girls talking about then"harry said

"How ugly you are"I said jokingly the girls laughed

"Oit you!"Harry said pulling me into him I poked my tongue out to him he smiled I poked his dimples he laughed I was looking into his eyes

"Your dimples are so cute"I said

"Your just so cute"harry said I winked at him

"You look so hot in this dress"harry said

"Do I"I said back

"But I think it would look better on my bedroom floor"harry said and licked his lips

"Well cause tonight is your last night with me well..."I said harry looked at me with puddy dog eyes

"I guess I better give you an extra special send off you'll remember"I winked and walked off to stand with the girls harry smiled huge and came running and grabbed me from behind and whispered in my ear

"I love you"I smiled and harry kissed my cheek we all went to an after party at sony when we was there we saw caroline she kept looking at me

"Eleanor she keeps looking at me I feel like I've done something wrong"I said standing with eleanor and danielle

"No I think its just awkward for her"eleanor said

"Should I go brake the ice I don't want it to be awkward for us everytime we are in the same room" I said

"Ermmmm up to you"eleanor said I started to walk over to her she was standing with rissle kicks harry looked at me walking over to her and he ran up to eleanor and danielle and asked

"What is sophie doing!"

"She said she didn't want it to be awkward"eleanor said

"Oh no there going to argue carolines been drinking I have to stop her" harry said

"No harry trust sophie she doesn't want to argue she wants to sort it out"danielle said

Harry just stood there watching me

"Hello caroline can I talk to you"I said my heart was pounding she just looked at me

"Sure.."She said

"Look I know you probably hate me but I don't want it to be awkward between us"I said

"No I don't hate you I don't know you and yeah it is just a bit awkward but its good of you coming over,thank you"she said it was such a relief she was nice

"Oh I just harry told me what you said about me"I said looking at the floor

"I only said it cause I was angry I'm sorry you seem like a nice young girl"caroline said

"Oh thanks well I'm glad its not gonna be awkward anymore"I said giggling

"Yeah me to,well I better be off see you around"caroline said

"Yeah bye"I said walking over to harry

"What just happened"harry said looking at me

"Nothing!"I said

"Sophie..."Harry said

"What nothing happened she said sorry for what she said and I said I didn't want to it be awkward"I said

"Oooh well that's good, well I'm proud of you soph"harry said hugging me

"Yup you should be, but mr I'm proud of you my little brit winning beauty"I said grabbing he cheeks he looked at me and laughed then he whispered to me

"Come on let's get out of here" I bit my lip and nodded we walked out side harry was holding my hand the cameras was flashing harry got us a cab then we went back to his the second we got through the door harry kissed me deeply

"Easy tiger"I said he smiled

"But I just want you right here right now"harry said kissing my neck I moaned

"Ahh harry wait one second"I said he looked at me I ran upstairs and took off my dress and put on some new sexy black lacey underwear I still had my heels on and my make up was still perfect I pulled my hair around so it wasn't to the side anymore I messed them up a bit so it looked more sexy, I walked down stairs to harry who was sitting on the sofa in his boxers and stood looking over him he looked a me aand his eyes light up

"I said I'd make it extra special tonight for you"I said he stood up and pulled me closer

"Your so fucking sexy"harry said and kissed me he picked me up so my legs were wrapped around him he pushed me up the wall and started kissing my neck I moaned I ran my hands through his thick curls and bit my lip harry carried me upstairs and through me on the bed then kissed me and pushed his weight against my chest he began to kiss down my body I rolled him over and started to kiss his body I pulled off his boxers and ran my hands up his penis he groaned then rolled me over and pulled off my knickers and put on a condom and stuck it into me I moaned loud and grabbed harry tight I got back on top and seductively whispered to harry

"Your about to enjoy a ride of your life" he smiled and licked his lips we started slow then speeded up it was getting so hot and sweaty harry was back on top he held my arms down to build tension it went on for ages longer than usual and it was incredible even better than normal which I didn't think was possible when we was down we layed on harrys bed out of breath

"So was that a good send off"I said putting on my knickers and harrys top he smiled at me

"Yes very good"he said and put on his boxers

"I think I might have a bruise or cuts in the morning"I said

"Haha, sorry about that"harry said and pulled me on to him I looked in his eyes and said"oh don't be you've probably got a few cuts on your back or arms" harry giggled and kissed me

"Your amazing you know that sophie"harry said and played with my hair I blushed

"So are you harry"I said laying on his chest

"Its gonna be so hard leaving you tomorrow"harry said my heart sank when he said that I didn't want him to go

"I don't care I'm not going to school tomorrow I want to spend as much time as I can with you"I said squeezing him

"I know you do babe but its school you have to..."Harry said

"No I don't plus ill be to sleepy to wake up I want to be with you I'm not going"I said

"Okay, good I want you with me,now let's have cuddles"harry said and kissed me I was looking up at him and he was smiling down at me his dimples was showing so I was poking them

"Soph what are you doing"harry said giggling

"What I've always loved dimples there so cute"I said he giggled and said

"Your mad" I smiled

"and that's why you love me"I said

"Well 1 reason why"harry said and played with my hair I was looking at him I couldn't bare to think of not having harry in my arms and seeing he's sweet smile everyday and playing with his curls and giving him kisses I loved him, I'll miss him SO much!


	29. Chapter 28

Part 28-bye harry

I woke up the next day, harry was already awake looking at me I looked up at him and hugged him tight he smiled

"Morning princess" harry said stroking my hair, I realised today was the day harry was leaving I held him tight and held in the tears and he said

"I better get in the shower" I looked at him

"No harry please stay here with me for a bit"I said he looked at me upset

"Awwww soph come here"he pulled me up to his face and kissed me

"I'm gonna miss you so much harry"I said running my hand through his curls he looked me in the eyes and said

"Babe I'll miss you so so much, but I'll call you every day and night and I'll text you 24/7 and think about it when I'm home we have 6 weeks together !" I forced a smile out

"Yeah I know but I have 2 weeks without you anyways you better keep me updated on america! You lucky boy!"I said

"Haha, I will I'll bring you back something really nice as well"harry said

"You haven't got to get me anything harry"I siad

"No but I want to oh and that reminds me"harry said looking through his draw by his bed he pulled out a beautifully wrapped present he gave it to me

"What's this for harry?"I asked

"Its a present for you so when I'm away you can look at it and think of me"harry said I smiled big and just before I unwrapped it I said

"Wait wait harry pass me my phone" harry looked at me

"Okay but why?"Harry asked

"Cause its wrapped so pretty I want to take a photo"I said he laughed and I took a photo of it and then I unwrapped the paper and there was a long box I opened it to find a beautiful charm bracelet that had 'I will love you forever love harry xxx' engraved on it,I had tears in my eyes

"Omg harry its so beautiful,thank you so much I love you"I said giving him a kiss and a hug

"Its fine, come here I'll put it on you"harry said putting it around my wrist I took a picture of it and put it on twitter and said 'don't I have the sweetest boyfriend love you xxxx' I layed there hugging harry for ages talking when his phone went off

"Harry be ready by 7:30pm that's when we leave"it was zayn

"Oh okay,thanks"harry said

"Its Alright,have you packed?"Zayn asked

"Yeah just a few more things you?"Harry said

"Yeah, are you with sophie?"Zayn asked

"Yeah I am why?"Harry said

"I was gonna ask if you wanted to get a bite to eat but don't worry"zayn said

"Sorry mate, but I'm still in bed haha"harry said

"Oh what have you two been up to then it almost 1"zayn said joking

"Haha,well that's for me to know and you to never find out"harry said

"Ooh I think I know well I better let you go and 'have fun'"zayn said

"Oh we will see ya"harry said hanging up

"Who was that?"I asked

"It was zayn just telling me what time we're leaving, 7:30"harry said

"Well that only gives me 7 and a half Hours with you so what do you want to do?"I asked harry

"What ever you want"harry said kissing my nose

"Hmmm well I just want it to be me and you so how about movie popcorn and snuggles on the sofa"I said

"Perfect plan but I need a shower first"harry said

"Yeah me to"I said

"Well why don't we save water and have one together"harry said winking

"Well cause you put it like that why not"I said walking into the bathroom harry licked his lips and come in after me, after mine and harrys long steamy shower I got changed into a pretty little floral dress

"Soph should we go get a bite to eat then well come back and watch a movie"harry said hugging my waist and putting his head on my shoulders

"Of course we can"I said and turned around

So I was facing harry we was looking into each others eyes I ran my hands through his thick curls and said

"Why are you so bloody sexy"he smiled

"Why are you so bloody ugly"harry said joking

"Rudeee" I said I was about to walk off but harry grabbed me by my waist and pulled me close so our faces was cm apart we was both breathing heavy and harry said

"Kiss me"

"Thought I was ug-"but I couldn't finish my sentence harry kisses me with so much love and power it made me go weak I smiled he looked at me and run his fingers through my hair and said

"You know your beautiful, now let's go eat"harry grabbed my hand and we walked out we went to a cute little place to eat then we went and got popcorn and ice-cream for the movie and went back to harry

"So what do you want to watch?"I asked harry looking at his dvds

"You choose"harry said

"Ermmm,love actually,titanic,notebook ermmm harry potter"I said

"I like all of them but I'm feeling love actually or titanic"harry said

"Well I dunno what one"I said

"I know I'll make the fans decide"harry said tweeting 'love actually or titanic?what onee"I laughed at harry

"Oh everyones saying love actually so put it on babe"harry said I put it on and paused it

"One second"and I ran upstairs and put on one of harrys jumpers and my pj shorts but you couldn't see them cause harrys jumper came up to about my knees I came running down stair I was chewing on harrys sleeve harry was coming out of the kitchen with ice cream and two spoons and a bowl of popcorn he stoped and looked at me and giggled

"Whattt?"I said smiling

"You just look so cute haha you look like a little girl"harry said sitting down I walked over to him and as I was sitting down I said

"I am a little girl"and smiled big

"Yeah my little girl"harry said putting his arm around me and kissing my head I cuddled up with him watching the movie I looked at up harry who was eating popcorn,he didn't notice me starring, I smiled he looked so cute I gave him a kiss on the cheek he looked at me from the corner of his eye and smiled he put down the bowl of popcorn smiling then next thing I know he pinned down on the sofa and tickled me I was screaming whilst laughing he stop but was still on top of me

"What was that for"I said still giggling

"I dunno was bored"harry said smiling

"So you decided to attack me oh thanks"I said he laughed

"No I just love hearing you giggle"harry said I smiled he moved his face slowly closer to mine and kissed me softly I smiled and harry layed his head on my chest I played with his hair

"What time are you leaving"I asked

"In about 2 hours or so"harry said and held me tight

"Oh"I said and looked away upset

"Sophie,I'm sorry I have to leave you but I love you I wish it was easy and I wasn't famous but I am I will have to leave you maybe sometimes for months, but I do really care about you and it hurts to not be around you,I know we have only been dating for a month or so but I Really do love you and I'll understand if its easier for you not to be with me I just want you to be happy"harry said it brought tears to my eyes

"Harry don't be such an idiot it would hurt too much to not be with you and I love you too so no matter what I'm always going to be there for you supporting you, remember I'm your number 1 fan and will always care about you"I said he looked at me smiled kissed me and said

"Your amazing"I smiled and ran my hands through his hair

"Harry can you promise me one thing..."I said looking into his eyes

"Yeah sure what is it babe?"He said

"Cuddle me and don't let me go until you leave"I said

"You don't even have to ask"harry said and held me tight we finished watching the end of love actually and harry had to sort the rest of his stuff out so we went upstairs I was watching harry change he took his top off and was looking in his wardrobe I came behind him and put my arms around his bare chest from behind and kissed his back

"Well hello there"harry said holding my hands which where on his chest I didn't say anything I moved my hands down his body

"Why are you so sexy"I said he smiled and turned around so he was facing me he put his arms around me and was looking down at me smiling I was looking up at him then harry said

"Why are you so irresistible?"

"I dunno was born with it"I said and winked he giggled he run his hands along my back then put his hands on my bum

"Do you mind mr styles"I said he smiled kissed my neck which send shivers down my spine then he picked me up so my legs was wrapped around him

"No I don't mind"harry whispered to me our faces was cm apart I put my hands into his hair and kissed him the kiss grew deeper then harry thru me on the bed ripped my clothes off and started to kiss me from my neck to my boobs then just above my knickers line I arched my back and moaned harry came back up and kissed my lips I fliped him over so I was on top I started kissing all his chest I pulled off his trousers and ran my hands along his body then started to kiss harry on the lips I was just about to put my hands down his boxers when his phone went off

"Don't answer it"I said kissing his body

"I'm sorry I have to, it louis"I groaned and harry answered the phone I was still on top of him running my hands along his body

"Alright harry"louis said harry was a bit out of breath

"Yeah lou,what is it"harry said slowly and groaned at the end cause I ran my hands along his legs teasing him

"Oh erm harry what are you doing!"Louis asked

"Oh erm nothing"harry said he was looking at me hungry he ran his hand along me I groaned

"Don't sound like nothing"louis said laughing "what do you want lou!"Harry said trying to change the subject

"Sorry to disturb your 'fun' harry but we have to leave in 20 mins sorry"louis said I saw harrys face drop

"Alright mate, see ya in a bit"harry said hanging up I started to kiss his lips when he pushed me off of him I looked confused he looked away

"I'm sorry soph I want you so so bad but I'm sorry babe but I have to leave in 20 mins arggg iits so hard saying no to you"harry said I sighed

"Its fine harry, just hold me until you go please"I said hugging him

"You don't even have to ask"harry said and tight 10 mins of just hugging and talking harry said

"Soph I'm so sorry but I have to get changed quick then take my stuff downstairs"I sighed

"Okay harry"I said sitting up I put on harrys jumper with my legging I put all my clothes and stuff in a bag and went and sat downstairs waiting for harry I was upset so put on the radio and ed sheeran came on I couldn't help but smile I turned it up full volume I was singing along to the words of drunk I new every word I was dancing around the room I turned round to see harry and the boys standing there looking at me I stood there and looked at them in shock then they all started laughing

"Omg"I said jumping on the sofa hiding my face

"No I'm impressed that you know all the words"zayn said laughing then I felt harry come and grab me off the sofa

"Awwww it was cute"harry said I looked at him smiled

"How long was you there for"I said and hid my face into harrys chest

"Ermmm from like the begining of the song"harry said stoking my hair laughing

"Oh no"I said they all laughed

"Harry say your goodbyes we have to leave now,us boys will wait in the car"liam said I held harry tight

"Soph babe I love you and ill miss you so fucking much you mean the world to me"harry said and kissed me I hugged him tight my eyes were watering

"Oh harry I'm gonna miss you"I said

"I'll miss you to but remember just look at your bracelet and know I'll be thinking of you"harry said I smiled

"I love you mr styles"I said and kissed him

"I love you mystery girl,but come to the airport with me I'll get the driver to take you home after"harry said pulling me to the door

"But will the boys mind"I said

"Of course not"me and harry got in the car harry explained I was cuddled up to him the whole journey talking when we arrived I help him get his bag out the car the paps was waiting I didn't care that I looked like a tramp I has on harrys jumper leggings messy hair hardly any make-up but all I cared about was leaving harry I gave him a huge hug and kiss he picked me up I ran my hands through his hair and said

"Goodbye harry"he looked at me

"Don't say goodbye say see you soon I don't like goodbyes"harry said I smiled

"Haha love you harry"I said

"I love you too I call you when I'm there"harry said putting me down I smiled kissed him and went to get in the car I whispered to him 'I love you'he smiled and whispered it to harry walked off with the boys I was sitting in the car and had tears falling down my cheek I was going to miss him so much I loved him so much...

Finally school was over for summer, me and scar have planned to go shopping to get my mind off of harry I missed him and because of the time differences and him being so busy, me and scarlett was on the train on the way to oxford st I could see people looking at me and whispering when we got off the train there was a few paps they was taking pictures of me scarlett looked at me and said

"I'm gonna have to get used to this aren't I"

She giggled I smiled

"Sorry haha"I said

"Haha, let's go topshop"scar said I got a few bits then after a couple of shop we was walking along to go costa we was walkng past clintons and I saw a poster with harry and the boys on advertising there cards I smiled

"Harrryyy!"I said walking over to it scarlett smiled

"You miss him don't you"scar said putting her arm around me I took a deep breath

"Yeah I do, a lot"I said

"Awww babe, I've got an idea take a photo of you standing next to harry and put it on twitter he'll find it funny"scarlett said getting out her phone

"Hehe, yeah, for the bants"I said and winked I stood there by the poster and pointed to harry and done a confused/dunno face for a laugh then put it on twitter and said 'look who I bumped into, can't get rid of him;)' as I was typing I was the bracelet harry got me on my wrist it made me smile and made my heart sink to think he hasn't text me yet today, I don't want to text him in case his busy.

Me and scar was in the queue to get a drink in costa I was standing there when I heard someone yell sophie I turned around to see freddie standing there we both ran to give each other a hug

"Omg freddie how are you I missed you"I said hugging him tight

"I'm fine thanks soph, I've missed you too"he held me tight and I could feel him smelling my hair I smiled as we broke the hug cause everyone was looking at us

"You look amazing"freddie said spinning me around I smiled

"Why thank you freddie" I said then scarlett called me over to order I told freddie I'd be back

"Oh so who was that you was hugging"scarlett said giving me the look

"You know freddie maxs cousin freddie"I said smiling

"Oh the hot one, the one you kissed!"Scarlett said in a firm tone

"Ermm yeah that one, and don't worry we're just mates!"I said looking at her

"Hmmm you better be!"Scarlett said drinking her drink I smiled at her and we both walked over to freddie

"Fred, you remember scarlett right"I said

"Yeah, your best mate right, hey scarlett"freddie said scarlett looked and smiled

"Hey"she said

"So fred, who you hear with?" I asked, I kind of hoped he wasn't here with a girl

"Oh my sister she's sitting over there"he said pointing I smiled

"Aww cool"I said

"Why don't you come sit with us"freddie said

"We'd love to"I said we walked over to the table

"Rosie, this is Sophie and scarlett"freddie said we both smiled and waved

"Hello, wait where have I seen you before sophie"she said looking at me

"Oh ermm well-"I said I was about to finish when scarlett cut me off

"Probably in magazines or on the telly or something to do with that"scarlett said rosie looked at me confused at first

"Ermmm! Oh I know! You date that harry styles guy, well done to you his good looking and rich if I was your age I'd have a crush on that guy"she said I smiled

"Yup that's me haha"I said we sat down talking

"Oh so how do yous know eachother"rosie asked

"I know scar through sophie but I met sophie in the train station when I was on my way to meet cousin max and ermm.."Freddie said not knowing if he should say we kissed and stuff

"And what..."Rosie said freddie looked at me I smiled

"Oh and we made out"I said everyone kind of giggled

"Haha I wasn't expecting that, wait actually it doesn't surprise me"rosie said laughing I blushed we finished our drinks and walked the paps got a photo of me and freddie walking along together

"Well this is new"rosie said talking about the paps

"Yeah sorry about that"I said smiling she smiled back

"Well we better go cause its getting late, it was lovely catching up with you freddie, and it was lovely to meet you rosie"I said giving rosie a hug then I gave freddie one and he whispered in my ear

"We have to do this again soon"his words danced on my skin it sent shivers down my spine I nodded and smiled scarlett was looking very closely then she said

"Come on soph, better go don't want to miss the train" she pulled me along I waved back to them and walked off with scar

"His so sweet"I said grinning as we got into a cab, we couldn't be bothered to get a train lol

"Sophhh..."Scarlett said looking at me

"What his my mate!"I said looking at her

"He better only be that, cause what you and harry have is special, freddies an amazing looking guy and is really sweet but his not harry okay!"Scarlett said looking me in the eyes

"I know scar, his a mate, I love harry! But it was nice having someone to hug you and be nice to you and make you laugh I haven't been able to do that have I, I miss harry I want it to be him with me, and the thing is he hasn't called or texted me today! its like he don't miss me I love him so much it hurts. I just want harry"I said with tears falling down my cheeks scarlett just looked at me and hugged me tight

"Awww soph, I'm sorry I know you love harry I was just joking, and of course he misses you, his just so busy and the time differences I bet if he could he'd love to be with you and hug you and hold you but he is harry styles sweetie you have to understand its not going to be easy but he does love you trust me"scarlett said and wiped away my tears

"I know its just so hard"I said and rested my head on her shoulder

"stay at mine tonight, we'll eat popcorn and ice-cream and watch chick flicks yeah?"Scarlett said stroking my hair I forced and smile out and nodded

"Thank you for always being there for me"I said she smiled and pulled out her phone and started typing I didn't know what she was doing but I didn't mind we arrived at scars and payed the cab and ran inside we chose a film 'angus thongs and perfect snogging' it was one of my favourite films we got changed and was about to watch it when I phone went off'Babe I'm sorry I haven't texted I was so busy today, and I do care don't ever say I don't I love you and miss you millions love your harry xxxx'I smiled then thought how did he know I said that I looked at scarlett who was smiling at me smiling

"Did you tell harry"I asked her

"Ermmm, yeah I told him you was upset and you missed him"she said I smiled at her

"Thank you"I said she smiled back I replied to harry'I know I understand, i love you and miss you millions, anyways how's america (so jealous) xxxx' he replied straight away and said'haha, its great would be better if you was here! Wait I know you've finished school I've got a few days off soon and eleanor and danielle are coming over so why don't you please i book you a flight with them its in 2 days so pack and you can bring scar I'll pay for flights xxxx' I smiled and looked at scarlett excited

"SCAR ! Harry asked if me and you want to go america for a few days with with the boys and eleanor and danielle! But the flights are in two days!"I said happily

"OMG HELL YES I'll ask my mum"scar said and ran down stairs I ask her I could up my mum and asked she said yeah so did scars I texted harry back saying we could go and I can't wait to see him and stuff I was so excited ! I tweeted eleanor and danielle saying I was coming they was excited to and how they can't wait to see me again and that its going to be so fun! I was so happy! Me and scar watched the movie but we could stop talking about how we was going to go to LA together with no parents! I couldn't wait to see harry this is going to be so fun!


	30. Chapter 29

Part 29-hello harry

*2days later*

Me and scar was on ourr way to the airport excited when we got there eleanor and danielle was waiting for us I ran up to them gave them a hug

"Heyy girls, this is scarlett"I said

"Heyyy, nice to meet you scarlett"danielle said giving her a hug so did eleanor

"Nice to meet yous too"scarlett said we checked in and was in the shopping area

"Omg I love that bikini"I said pointing at it

"Omg that's so nice get it"eleanor said

"Hmmm, naa iit might make me look fat"I said lookng at something else

"Sophie are you for real, how are you fat!"Eleanor said

"But yous 3 are so skinny and pretty"I said looking at the floor

"Sophie be quiet your stunning and your just curvy, boys love figures like yours be proud you got boobs a bum and a flat stomach"danielle said

"Haha, thank you but I don't like my figure"I said

"Soph I tell you this all the time your so hot,just get it !"Scarlett said picking up the bikini I smiled

"Alright but I might not wear it"I said laughing we got loads of little bits and stuff to nibble on,on the plane,we was just getting on the plane our seats was all together in a row of 4, we was having a girly giggle and gossip and was talking about the boys and was having a laugh it was so good the way we all got along, we all feel asleep on eachother cause of the long journey when we landed I was SO excited I was going to see harry I ran off the aeroplane we got all our suite cases and we was walking along I saw harry and the boys standing there harry turned around smiled at me I looked at him froze for a second smiled dropped my bags and suitcase and run over to harry jumped on him wrapped my legs round him he put his arms around me I put hiim hands through his hair and put our foreheads together and was looking into eachothers eyes smiling big "I missed you so much"I said and kissed him

"I missed you too"harry said and kissed again everyone was looking at us scarlett came over struggling to hold mine and her bags

Scarletts pov

I picked up sophs bags for her omg they was heavy I was struggling to carry them when I saw zayn come running over to me

"Oh let me help you scar"zayn said he looked into my eyes and smiled his perfect smile we may just be friends now but I still get butterflys when I'm around him he's just soo hot

"Oh ermm no its fine I'll carry them" I said mesmerised by his eyes

"No I insisted"zayn said with a cheeky wink that make me go weak at the knees zayn took the bags off of me and we walked over to the rest of the gang

Harry pov

Omg it was so good to see sophie again she looked so beautiful I missed her so much,the way she came running over to me was adorable, she makes me the happiest person in the world, holdng her in my arms like this. Just don't want to let her go we was just looking into each others eyes smiling when liam said

"Come on let's go" sophie went to jump off of me but I didn't let her I wanted to hold her forever in my arms she smiled and said

"Cant I get out of your arms mr styles" the way she said it made me lick my lips

"Nope your mine forever"i said she smiled and kissed my nose we walked out to the car with me still holding sophie zayn was carrying her bags for her and him and scarlett was walking and talking when we got the car everyone put there stuff in the car when we got in the I was holdIng sophies hand she had her head leaning on my shoulder it was about a 45 minute drive from lax to our hotel sophie feel asleep on my shoulder she had jet-lag after her long flight she looked so cute sleeping I just so happy she's here with me for a few days I missed her so much

Sophie pov

Harry woke me up when we got to the hotel when we got out the car I saw the hotel was sooo beautiful I couldn't wait to stay in it then I saw loads of fans come running towards harry and the boys I was standing with harry but all the fans pushed me out of the way I feel back but eleanor and Danielle caught me

"Omg are you okay"they both said worried

"Oh yeah I'm fine but wooow!"I said in shock of how big there fan base was out here I saw harry looking around to try to find me in the crowed eleanor went to get paul (there bodygard) to help the boys get through the crowed I tried pushing though everyone but some girl said to me "stop pushing we want to see them too!" I replied

"but that's my boyfriend" the girl looked at me and laughed

"Yeah and zayns mine but I have to wait!"She said not realising who I was I looked at her for a second when harry noticed me in the crowed and called my name I looked up at him and smiled the girl just looked at me confused

"Sorry but can you let her through"harry said trying to reach for me in the crowed I looked at the girl and said

"I told you haha" she looked at me in shock

"Omg your sophie I thought I recognised you! Follow me on twitter iLove1d !"she said I smiled and nodded and harry grabbed me

"There you are beautiful"harry said I blushed

"Hello to you to, but your fans are scary I nearly feel over thankfully eleanor and danielle was there to catch me"I said looking harry into his eyes

"I'm sorry babe but now we're trapped by fans haha"harry said hugging me the fans was looking at us I heard someone yell "slut!" Harry looked up and shouted

"Don't call her that say sorry if your really a fan you'd want to see me happy!" I looked at harry

"Harry don't worry about it"I said holding his hand to calm him down the fan just looked and mumbled sorry

"Don't worry look I was a big fan of one direction like yous and I still am I know how it feels,you feel like there your propriety and no one can touch them,but what you need to realise is you should just want them to be happy cause you wouldn't like it if people called you names when you haven't done anything wrong"I said they looked at me and smiled some of the fans chanted 'we love you sophie!' I smiled and blushed harry smiled with me he whispered in my ear

"Got yourself a fan club"I giggled

"Thanks everyone"I said then paul came and saved us and pulled us through the crowd girls was trying to grab harry he looked worried I giggled and we ran into the hotel

"Wow that was crazy!"I said laughing

"I know didn't think we'd be so big in the U.S" harry said I smiled

"Come on let me show you our room"harry said and took my hand and helped me with my stuff as we went upstairs scar came aswell she was staying in a room connected to mine and harrys it was like a small apartment it had a kitchen 2 bedrooms and a small living room and a balcony it was lovely

"Right yous two there's only a thin wall separating us so not to loud please I like my sleep!"Scarlett said joking harry looked at me

"Scarlett come on we haven't seen eachother in ages we just want each other so bad I'm craving her you have to expect us to go a little mad tonight!"Harry said laughing

"Oh no,I will have to run to zayn and nialls room then!"Scar said giggling we all laughed and went and unpacked our stuff and went for something to eat we went to get pizzas we had to have bodyguards where ever we went the fans were crazy when we got back to the hotel everyone came to mine and harrys room (cause it was the biggest) it was still a little awkward between me and niall cause of the harry thing but harry was fine with him, in fact niall didn't even know that's why we had an argument and he didn't know why I was off with him, I just didn't want harry getting the wrong ideas but I missed niall we used to have fun together

"So what do you want to do"louis said with his arm around eleanor

"I know what I want to do"harry said looking at me licking his lips then he bit my cheek

"Harry!"I said giggling

"Ermm yeah I didn't mean that and people are friends harry not food!"Louis said joking we all laughed

"How about we play truth or dare"niall said

"Hmmm yeah might be funny"liam said so we started to play and of course the first one had to be me

"Dare you to kiss me !"Harry said and winked

"Not really a dare you too are always kissing!"Zayn said everyone agreed and me and harry just looked at each other giggling

"Ermmm Oh I got a good one, if you wasn't with harry and you never could be want one of the boys would you date"scarlett asked everyone looked at me

"Oh ermmm I dunno"I said not wanting to say my answer it would of been niall cause his soo sweet and kind but I didn't want to get harry mad

"You have to answer!"Zayn said harry was looking at me I looked around and said

"I'd want like a bit of all of you jumbled up into one I'd want louis cause his so funny I'd want liam because his smart and sweet I'd want niall because his really nice and sweet and makes me smile and I'd want zayn cause his just perfect look at his face its just like*i did a pout face*"I said everyone laughed I saw harry didn't like want I was saying so I looked at him and said

"But I don't want anyone else I got my mr perfect here" I kissed him and he smiled

"Well thanks for all the compliments soph"liam said then they carried on with the game niall was looking at me

Niall pov

She said I was sweet and I made her smile, but why has she been off with me she hasn't really spoke to me for a few weeks, I like sophie I like her a lot I know I shouldnt she's one of my best mates girlfriend but from the second I saw her at the signing she made me smile I saw how beautiful she was she made my heart race but when I saw she had harry written on her my heart sunk I knew harry would like her to, her smile,her cute giggle,her high cheekbones,her full kiss able lip, and shinning greeny eyes was just so irresistible she was just the girl of my dreams but I can't I need to stop thinking of her, her and harry are so happy together I could never hurt him like that

Harry pov

It made my stomach turn when i Heard sophie talking about another guy being funny sweet and PERFECT! She thought zayn was perfect I know she didn't like him in that way but the pain in my chest that I got when she said that it made me realise that I loved her so much it hurt she was just so adorable the way she giggled and messed around she was just so sweet when she turned around and kissed just made everything better I wanted to be alone with her just me and her i wanted to hold her and kiss her and never let her go

Sophie pov

We finished the game and had such a laugh I was joking around with Danielle and scarlett and eleanor when I felt two warm arms come around from behind and and moved my hair from my neck which sent shivers down my spin he whispered in my ear "your so beautiful I just want you right now" harrys words danced across my skin I bit my lip looked at him kissed him and said "wait till we're alone"then I winked and walked off towards the girls and harry was standing there smiling I turned back and looked at him and bit my lip his eyes light up and harry came running over to all of us

"I'm so tired"harry said making a hint for everyone to leave then he said

"Sophie, I can't wait for some alone time with you, just me and you !"Harry said hinting again everyone was looking at him knowing what he was hinting then liam said

"Oh I think we better go, someone wants some alone time" harry looked at them and smiled

"Oh no, I've got to stay in the same hotel room as these two there going to be at it all night, looks like no sleep for me!"Scarlett said joking me and harry looked at each other smiled everyone laughed

"Scar you stay in mine and nialls room if you want!"Zayn said we all looked from scarlett to zayn she tried to hide her smile and said

"If that's no problem I think these two just want some alone time"scarlett said and looked at me I gave her a smile to say get in there girl she smiled and looked at the ground everyone was about to leave when louis said

"We are only next door so I don't want to here my boyfriend cheating on me! It will leave me heartbroken"I laughed and said

"I don't want to hear my girlfriend cheating on me in the room next to me"I said jokingly everyone laughed

"Alright night everyone"harry said I gave scar a hug and whispered to her'be good tell me everything tomorrow love you' she smiled and nodded and now mine and harrys alone time!

Harry closed the door I walked into the sofa area I felt harrys eyes burning on me I Turned around to see harry standing by the door looking at me hungry I looked back at him gave him a cheeky smile then he licked his lips and charged towards me before I could move harrys strong muscular arms were wrapped around me it made me take a deep breath harry was just looking in my eyes we was both breathing heavy

"I've missed you so much"harry said pulling one of my legs up so it was around him he was running his hand along my thigh it made me bite my lip I looked into his eyes ran my hands through his hair and whispered seductively "I've missed you too" i Slowly ran my hands down his perfect body he let out a slight moan I looked up at him and undid his belt he smiled big then pulled off my top and started kissing my neck and chest I moaned harry picked me up so my legs were wrapped around him then he kissed me on my lips and wouldn't stop he carried me into the bedroom throw me on the bed took off hs top then yanked off my trousers and started kissing down my body. Arched my back and moaned then fliped harry over pulled off hs tousers then kissed him from his lips to his boxer line he moaned then he flipped me over so his body was crushed on top of mine he started kissing my body I moaned and harry smiled then ran his hands down my body he grabbed my knickers and slowly pulled them down then ran his hands along my thighs I pulled him up so his body was crushing mine I kissed his lips hard I just wanted him so bad harry throw off his boxers then went inside me hard but softly I moaned and arched my back harry pulled me up so I was on top of him he undid my bra and kissed my chest it was a long passionate night after we finished me and harry layed there out of breath I go out of bed while harry was still laying there naked still and was watching me walk to put on one of his tops I put my hair up in a messy bun and turned around to see harry just watching me I smiled at him he giggled I picked up his boxer shorts through them at harry and said

"Get dress!"He looked at me

"No I like being naked, so should you let's be naked its liberating" harry said I looked at him laughed

"No I like wearing clothes, just put the boxers on harry or I'm not going to come near you"I said and poked my tongue out at him he looked at me for a few seconds then got a devilish smile on his face

"Oh really!"Harry said jumping out of bed still naked

"No harry!"I said running away from him I ran outside of our hotel room only wearing harrys top and knickers,harrys top came to just above my knee I Ran outside hoping no one would see me or walk past I closed the door so harry couldn't come out

"your going to have to come in sooner or later and I'll be waiting for you naked"harry said from the other side of the door

"Or you could just put on some clothes and come out here and get me"I said

"Sorry I want to be naked and if I get you when I'm naked you have to be naked to"harry said we was both talking loud through the door I laughed

"Well I'm not coming in and your not coming out here naked so..." I said harry laughed

"I want you in here naked!"Harry said really loud through the door I laughed

"Harry people can hear you shhh"I said then I heard someones door unlock

"Oh shit"I mumbled because I was basically standing in the middle of a hotel hallway half naked then all I saw was 3 heads pop out of the door it was scar zayn and niall I stood there and looked at them they looked at me up and down and laughed

"Hi" I said awkwardly

"Omg why you out here in just a top and all we can hear is someone yelling I want you naked!"Zayn said still gigging I smiled awkwardly

"Ermm well,he won't get dress and was going to attack me with his naked body so the only place I was safe was out here and then I realised I only had harrys top on and my knickers but by then it was too late"I said they laughed

"Why was he naked anyways and you half naked miss!"Scarlett said I looked and smiled

"Ermmmm we lost our clothes"I said joking then I heard louis come out of his room I turned around he laughed at me then said

"You did not lose your clothes me and eleanor heard yous too at it!"He said I giggled so did everyone else

"Oops!"I said not knowing what toto say I saw niall looking at me upset but I didn't take much notice of it I turned around started banging on the door and shouted

"Okay harry you win let me in this is to awkward out here"I said everyone laughed

"Wait wait wait,you promise you will be naked again"harry said slightly opening the door I gave him a look then smiled

"Yes just let me in!"I said then harry opened the door and pulled me inside and kissed me scarlett shouted

"Young love adorable" then we heard zayn say"Very naked young love"me and harry giggled and harry looked at me

"A deals a deal"he said I looked at him

"Okay but can I atleast keep my bra and knickers on"I said he sighed

"If you must but I'm going commando"harry said I laughed and took off my top and kissed him he smiled showing his dimples he put his arms around my waist

"Harry I don't feel comfortable with your naked body touching me"I said jokingly

"I want your naked body touching me *harry winked*,and you wasn't complaining about 30 mins ago about my naked body"harry sad wiith a cheeky smile I giggled

"Haha I was,I was moaning,didn't you hear me"I said and he smiled

"Oh I heard you alright,I think louis eleanor zayn niall scar liam and Danielle all heard you screaming 'uhhhh harry uhhh'"harry said jokingly pulling faces whilst trying to impersonate me I laughed

"Its called acting"I said and winked

"Babe you know m the best and you just want me all the time,I see you looking at me up and down sometimes like you want me"harry said

"Haha,okay I do want you and I do want to just jump on you sometimes, but mr you want me a whole lot more"I said it seductively with my face cm apart from harrys he bit his lip

"Well I can't deny that,I want you again right now!"Harry said breathing heavy I put my lips right near harrys so they was almost touching and said

"Sorry big boy liams booked an early start from us lot tomorrow"I pulled away teasing harry and walked off he stood there in shock for a second watching my bum I looked my head over my shoulders and winked harry came running after me and put his arms around me from the back of me he started kissing the back of my neck I Groaned a little and harry smiled and whispered in my ear

"So you don't want me right now too,come on just once more"harry said kissing my neck

"Uhhh H-harry"I said groaning in pleasure I turned around kissed harrys like and said

"Fuck it yolo" harry laughed and picked me up and kissed me and said

"Good"then he carried me to the bedroom kissing me passionately whilst undoing my bra and kissing my chest he through me on the bed and it all happened again but this time More hungry and wild after we finish me and harry was completely worn out we layed there heavy breathing talking cuddling then I fell asleep in harry arms on his bare chest I fell asleep to his heartbeat it was such a wild night it feels so good to be with harry again I missed him like mad


	31. Chapter 30

Part 30-LEAVE ME ALONE

The next morning we woke up and all went down to have breakfast me and harry met everyone down there when we sat down I saw scarlett look at me I smiled at her she said"soph come toilet with me quick" I looked at her confused

"Sorry guys I know I just got down here but I've been dragged away"I said everyone laughed I walked to the toilet with scar

"I know you don't want to go to the toilet so what's up?"I asked

"Hehe,ermmm well last night I was watching a movie with zayn and ermmm well we kissed!"Scarlett said I looked in shock

"Omg shut up! But remember before you to get it on again he hurt you bad last time so be careful !"I said hugging her

"Yeah I know but I don't think it was anything I just think we got a bit close last night I don't think anything else will happen"scar said playing with her hair

"Awwww babe, don't worry you'll find a man look, think about it I was always the one without a man, you and the girls always had someone I never then I met harry the boy of my dreams so I know you'll find your very own harry soon"I said giving her a big hug she smiled we walked out to everyone at the table and me and scar was smiling at each other

"What are you girls smiling at"harry sad putting his arm around me

"Nothing"I said and winked at scarlett

"Hmmm something suspicious going on here"harry said jokingly I giggled he rested my head on harrys chest while we was waiting for everyone to finish eating harry was playing with my hair

"I'm so tired hazza"I said hugging him tight

"I bet your tired so are we twice in one night and so loud!"Louis said I just looked at louis in shock everyone was laughing

"Sorry about that guys next time I'll go softer she might not be as loud"harry said I looked at him

"Harry!"I said giggling

"Oh you don't want me to go softer okay"harry said and winked everyone was laughing

"Oh shut up haha!"I said

"Right before anymore sex talk happens I think we should go pool"liam said

"Yes I agree" niall said I smiled at him and he gave me a weak smile and looked away I don't what's wrong with him,what did I do,I want niall to speak to me again we used to have a laugh, when we got to the pool I went to get everyone drinks while everyone took off there clothes we all had our bikinis and stuff on under our clothes I came over with the drinks and saw everyone in the swimming gear laying down on the sunbeds harry saved me one next to him and the boys the girls were sitting by the pool with there legs in the water I stood in front of my chair and started taking off my top and shorts I felt all there eyes on me I pulled off my top to reveal my new white bikini it was so nice it made my figure look so amazing too my white bikini looked amazing against my curve sun kissed skin and my hair was beach wave messy and was flowing in the wind I had my ray-bans on and turned around to the boys and saw them looking at me with the mouths open

"What ?"I said

"Huh oh nothing"they all said looking away

"Cover up soph, your stealing our men"danielle said joking I giggled

"And you said you was fat! Your bodys amazing"eleanor said I blushed

"HOW ARE YOU FAT!"Harry said looking at me

"Well I think I am look I'm bigger than them 3"I said pointing at danielle,eleanor and scarlett who was all very slim

"Sophie you are curvy look you have a peachy bum and nice boobs and hips and a tiny waist, and its all mine"harry said standing up and putting his hands on my bum

"Yup all yours"I said and gave him and kiss I saw niall in the corner of my eye look away hurt I was confused but didn't pay any attention to it I whispered in harrys ear

"Last one in the pools a loser"he smiled

"Your on"I ran before harry but he soon caught up with me and grabbed me and picked me up like a baby I was laughing and screaming then next thing I know harry jumped in the pool with me in his arms when I came up from under the water I had to wrap my legs round harry cause I could reach the floor I put my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist I smiled

"Cheater" I said harry smiled

"No we both went in at the same time so we are both losers"harry said

"No your my loser"I said and kissed him

"And your mine"just as we was about to kiss everyone jumped in the water and started to splash me and harry I hide my face on him and was screaming but laughing harry was trying to hide my face and his with the back of his head we was laughing when everyone stop we looked at them

"What was that for"harry said still giggling

"We was bored"liam said

"Omg,scar how could you also slash us"I said joking

"Oh no I'm sorry I still love you"scarlett said dramatic

"Its fine its okay I will always love you"I also said dramatic everyone was looking at us mad

"Oh baby come here"scar said and I swam to her

"Baby don't let go of me"I said holding on to scar

"Oh god its the female larry"zayn said we giggled

"No we are scarphie"I said everyone laughed

We all messed around in the pool talking for ages when we all got out we all dried off and sunbathed, we all decide to get something to eat as we was about the leave the hotel we saw a huge crowed of girls outside lucky we had security but it was madness harry grabbed hold of my hand as we walked out a girl grabbed hold of harry and made harry let go of my hand I tried to grab him but the girl pulled him into the crowd the security got the rest of the boys out but I was still stuck it the crowd security was too busy trying to get harry out the crowd I was stuck I didn't know what to do I was so scared when I felt someone grab me and pulled me out of the crowd I saw it was niall we ran away into an alley to hide I hugged him

"Thank you so much"I said he smiled

"Its fine,did you get hurt"he asked looking at me

"No I'm okay but niall are you mad at me you seem off we used to be close but now your not talking to me why"I said looking up into his eyes

"No soph, not a all it just ermm... Sophie i-"niall said but got cut off by someone yelling my name I came out of the alley to find harry standing there I was happy to see he was okay so I ran up to him and hugged him

"Omg I'm so gald your okay"I said

"Yeah I'm fine just crazy fans haha, but are you okay, you must of been terrified!"Harry said kissing the top of my head I smiled into his chest

"Yeah it was but niall pulled me out, his my hero hahaha"I said niall came out of the alley and had a weak smile on his face

"Thanks niall, you saved my princess, so let's get something to eat now I'm starving the rest of the gang are already there"harry said I blushed then looked at niall I could see he was upset behind his smile what was he going to say to me what was wrong with him we all walked to the small cafe/diner place when we arrived everyone was happy to see we was okay we ate up and decided to go back to the hotel through the back doors so no one would see us, it worked no saw us we went back up to our rooms because the boys had to get ready to go to the studio quick they asked us girls to go to so we got ready. Had a shower curled my hair and put on a cute dress and did my make-up I put on a coral red colour lipstick on that looked good with the white dress then I put on my ray-bans and was good to go harry had on navy shorts with a white polo and his ray-bans he looked so hot I went into scars bedroom and sat and spoke with her while harry went to talk to louis quick I told her about niall and how he didn't get to finish what he said scar looked at me confused

"Soph you don't think he ermm likes you"scar said

"No he doesn't he wouldn't do that to harry"I sad denying t but somethng was telling me he does

"Soph he can help his feeling,you don't like him like that so don't worry"scar said

"Yeah but...scar don't say anything but we nearly kissed once I was arguing with harry and he was there for me so sweet he made me happy but I love harry"I said she looked at me shocked

"Omg-"scar said but got cut off by hearing harrry open the door and yelled

"Babe we got to go now and there's a surprise at the studio, I know you'll like"me and scar walked over to the door

"Surprise ayeee?"I said and hugged harry we got in the car and went to the studio as we walked it I heard music already playing I looked up and saw JUSTIN BIEBER standing there singing I was so starstruck I held in my scream and squeezed harrys hand

"Omg it justin bieber his even hotter in person"I sad to scar harry heard me and looked to me "oit your mine!" harry said joking putting his arm around me I laughed

Just then he came out of the singing box and gave the boys a hug

"Hey man, so who's these pretty young ladies then"justin said walking over to us girls

"Oh I'm eleanor louis girlfriend I'm danielle liams gf and I'm scarlett just the friend haha"justin gave them a hug they was all so calm i Was a big fan of the biebs I was in shock then he came to me

"And you are"he said looking at me with them lovely eyes I smiled

"Oh I'm sophie"I said and justin kissed my hand I blushed

"Nice to meet you sophie,I love your accent"Justin said harry looked over angry

"Yeah she's MY girlfriend"harry said walking over to me he put his arm around me

"Well your a lucky guy harry"justin said harrys grip got tighter around me I new he was pissed off by justins flirting so I said

"No I'm a lucky girl"I said hugging harry he smiled we was all talking for ages then they did some recording they sounded amazing afterwards we all went out for a meal I was sitting next to harry and opposite justin me and justin was having a laugh he was so funny and sweet harry was so quiet

"I need to get a drink from the bar anyone want anything"I asked scar zayn liam danielle and eleanor wanted something just as I was about to go justin grabbed my arm

"Wait that's a lot of drinks for you to hold let me help"he said I smiled and both walked off to the bar

Harry pov

Arggg can't she see his flirting with her why did he ask to help her what are they doing right now !

"Harry! Harry! Are you alright"it was scarlett waking me from my day dream

"Huh! Yeah sure"I said

"No harry I know you upset is it cause of justin flirting with sophie?"Scarlett said

"Ermm well yeah, but he is and she isn't stopping it his justin fricken bieber she has a celeb crush on him!"I said alittle angry

"Calm down harry, she loves you and your her celeb crush don't worry about it she's my best mate I know if she likes someone or not"scarlett said she right but I didn't like to see itSophie pov

I was sitting at the bar with justin waiting to get severed there was loads of paps outside taking photos through the glass windows

"Oh god I hate paps haha,when ever I'm with harry they go mad"I said giggling

"Don't worry, I'll protect you"justin said I just smiled awkwardly yeah he was justin bieber mega hot but he wasn't harry my harry I only had eyes for him I ordered the drinks the waiter passed them to me on a tray I put the tray on the side so I could get off my seat that I was sitting at by the barr but before I got off justin jumped off his and gave me his hand for my to get off easier I wasn't going to be rude so I took it the second I got off my chair I took my hand back and grabbed the tray

"Let me hold it"justin said taking the tray off me

"Thanks"I said and smiled and went back to our seats harry was watching us as we sat down after we finished our meal justin said

"If you want guys you can all come back to mine so we can get to know each other better" he said looking at me the whole time everyone noticed so did harry I just smiled awkwardly and drunk my drink

"Well I'm tired I want to go home,you coming sophie"harry said a little pissed off getting out of his seat I looked up at him and before I could speak justin said

"Well she doesn't have to go because your going I can get my driver to take her home"

"No ! She can come with me she's MY girlfriend!"Harry said getting a little angrier

"Harry!"I said softly but firmly to try to calm him down harry looked at me and rolled his eyes

"Sorry justin maybe another time but its been along day and I'm still a little jet-laged and need my sleep"I said smiling and stood up

"Ooh,well its fine I understand sophie and yeah another time"he said and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek I pulled away and gave everyone else a hug bye

"Scar are you going to come or are you going justins"I asked harry had already started to walk off by now I looked at him confused

"Na I think I'll stay"scar said

"I'll make sure she's home safe, I'll look after her"zayn said scar blushed I smiled

"Okay be good byee"I said and ran after harry I grabbed his arm

"Harry! Harry!"I said kind of annoyed

"What!"He said pissed off moving his arm

"Wtf!"I said confused as we walked out the door there was paps taking pictures normal harry protects me from them but he didn't he just walked in front of me and got in the car I got in after

"What is your problem!"I said to harry annoyed

"My problem! Oh seriously! just got back to bieber! I know you want him!"Harry kind angry

"Omg seriously your going to start I didn't do anything I was just talking to him being friendly! His justin bieber like he'd go for me anyway!"I kind of yelled

"A bit to friendly! And what cause I'm only harry styles I can go out with a nobody yeah!"Harry yelled I had tears starting to form

"A NOBODY IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK OF ME OH THANKS IF IM A NOBODY WHY ARE YOU WITH ME YOU DICK"I shouted how could he say that about me a nobody like I was nothing

"I DIDNT MEAN IT LIKE THAT FOR FUCKSAKE !"Harry said

"WELL IT SURE SEEMED LIKE IT! Can you stop the car I would like to get out"I said to the driver he nodded and pulled over

"What no sophie don't get out you don't know where to go"harry said grabbing my arm as I opened the door

"I know I want to get far away from you besides nobodys can find there way around!" I said and got out the car I began to cry a lot I realised we was only a couple of blocks from the hotel so I began to walk off harry drove off in the car and started calling my phone I didn't answer I just fast walked to the hotel no one was around when I got to the hotel I got in the lift and went to the floor we was all staying in and ran in to mine harry and scars room as I walked in I saw I had all my make up running down my face I walked into mine and harrys room harry was sitting at the edge of our bed with his head in his hands he looked up at me

"Sophie your back,you've been crying"harry said looking at me upset

"I'm back to get my pyjamas I don't to stay with you tonight!" I said grabbing my stuff that I need

"Sophie don't be stupid, where would you go!"Harry said grabbing my arm I pushed him off me

"I dunno somewhere where I can be trusted cause once again my boyfriend thinks I'll cheat on him!"I yelled

"I didn't say you'd cheat on me I was just jealous!"Harry said looking at me I pushed his chest

"No harry you didn't say I'd cheat you said I was a nobody sorry I'm not perfect but I think I'm better than a nobody !"I said still crying at that moment scarlett came in and grabbed me in for a hug I broke down into tear on her

"Wow wow wow what happened!"Scar said worried and was looking at harry angry

"Soph, come on don't cry like this"harry said touching my shoulder

"No don't touch me!leave me alone!"I shouted at harry and carried on crying on scarlett

"Harry just leave her for a bit she needs to calm down! I don't know what's happened but she needs me right now so just stay in here I'm taking her to zayn and nialls for a second"scarlett said walking me out the room

"No she needs me"harry said upset scarlett ignored him and took me to zayns hotel room when he opened the door he looked confused

"Sophie! What's wrong what happened"he said pulling me inside

"She's had a huge argument with harry I don't know why I need to calm her down so I brought her here if that's alright"scar said

"Yeah that's fine should I see if harrys okay!"Zayn asked scar nodded and zayn left just then niall came out of his bedroom and ran over to me on the sofa

"Omg what wrong what happened"niall said holding me

"She had an argument with harry,I need to calm her down"scar said

"Oh should I go if you need to talk"niall said

"No stay"I said softly niall was like my best mate before I wanted him to be there he smiled

"So what happened soph"scar asked me as I started to calm down I explained everything

"He called you a nobody!"Scarlett said shocked

"Yeah,I know its nothing big but it hurt"I said

"I know it would hurt me to"scar said and hugged me

"Stop crying please soph"niall said

"Niall what wAs you saying earlier don't worry scar knows you can say"I said still crying

"Well I really like you I know I shouldn't but i Do"niall said shyly

"Niall I like you to but as a bro or a best mate I'm sorry but I love harry even though he. Makes me cry like this he still means everything to me but I know someone perfect for you she's just like me and she looks like me a bit, my cousin steph you'd be perfect pleAse give it a try and niall can we be best mates still I missed you"I said hugging niall he was smiling

"Soph its fine and yeah I'd love to go on a date with her see how it goes but soph go get harry back he loves you a lot"niall sad I smiled

"I need to calm down properly first but for now can I watch a film with my besties"I said and they nodded and we snuggled on the sofa I feel asleep on scar then got woken up by scar

"Soph babe wake up"she said playing with my hair I rubbed my eyes to wake me up and saw harry sitting there with red puff eyes from crying I didn't know what to say I just looked at him

"I think you need some alone time"scarlett said walking into nialls room it was silent for a bit then harry came and sat next to me

"Look sophie i-i just can't lose you,you make me happy you make me me,you make me angry but I know I'll always love you,your perfect!" Harry said looking me in the eye tears ran down my face

"Harry I'm s-"I said getting cut off

"No don't say your sorry you have nothing to say sorry for, I shouldn't of got super jealous,I shouldn't of call you stuff like a nobody, and I shouldn't of let you walk away"harry said I took his hand

"No harry I am sorry for overreacting and saying the stuff I did I love you and never wanted to lose you I don't have eyes for anyone else but you"I said he huugged me

"Babe I never meant to make you crry,I hate it when you cry"harry said looking into my eyes

"I love you harry"I said mesmerised in his eyes

"I love you to sophie"he said softly he then kissed my lips softly then the kiss grow deeper and more passionate harry pushed me down onto the sofa with him on top he ran his hands downn my body I wrapped one leg round him he started kissing my neck

"I don't hear any talking in there"scarlett said then froze look at us me and harry stopped and looked up at her then zayn walked in

"Come on guys your the perfect cou-oh I see your already worked it out"zayn said laugh scar and zayn laughed me and harry was still frozen

"Oh ermm well we are gonna go"I said pushing harry off me

"I can't stand up"harry said whispering loudly "why, come on harry let's go"I said trying to pull him off the sofa

"No I've kind of erm got a boner"harry said I laughed so did zayn and scar

"Well they know now so you don't have to hide it"I said still laughing

"We won't look"scar said covering her eyes and zayns harry stood up quick and held me in front of him

"Byeee"we both said walking out we ran to our room with me still hiding him we was laughing still then harry grabbed me

"Now where was we"harry said seductively I looked and smiled then he picked me up and carried me to the bedroom and made love to me then we cuddled until I fell asleep in harrys strong loving arms


	32. Chapter 31

Part 31-don't mess with me

The next day me and harry met everyone at breakfast

"Oh see the love birds are okay now"niall said I poked my tongue out him he giggled

"Huh what ! What happened"liam said not knowing about last night

"Oh we just had a argument"I said looking at the floor

"Well at least your okay now cause you to not together would be strange"danielle said and smiled at me I smiled back then I saw zayn and scar giggling at eachother

"What's so funny?"Louis asked confused

"Well...sophie and harry was having a 'talk' in my hotel room and 10 minutes after me and scar walked out of the room we heard no talking so we went to go check on them and well..."Zayn said laughing I was hiding my face into harrys chest embarrassed knowing what he was going to say,scar finished off the sentence by saying

"Well they was having a full make out session harrys hands all over her and harry ontop of sophie with her legs round him kissing and groaning then when they was about to leave sophie tried getting harry off the sofa but he wouldn't stand up cause well he had a boner"everyone laughed even me and harry giggled with embarrassment

"Scar your meant to be my bffl you can't be telling the world these things"I said giggling

"It was zayns thought he made me say it"scar said innocently zayn looked at herr shocked

"Noo so not true"zayn said tickling scar she was laughing then liam said

"Come on future love birds let's go" zayn and scar got embarrassed and just stood up and smiled

"And you too boner boy"louis said to harry I laughed his face went red with embarrassment

"Awww baby boy"I said in a baby voice giving him a kiss on the cheek he smiled and held my hand as we walked out

"Hmmm so what's on the agenda today"eleanor said

"Well I think we should go shopping you girls need to get an outfit for kids choice awards"liam said all us girls looked at each other confused

"I didn't know we was invited"danielle said

"Of course you are, now let's shop!"Liam said hugging danielle I smiled and we walked to the millions of fashionable la shops every designer and high st shop you could think of we slit up into groups to look for outfits liam and danielle went together louis and eleanor and me harry scar zayn and niall all went together we was looking in loads of shops everything was so lovely I tried on loads of stuff I tried this really pretty pink dress on I came out of the changing room where niall harry zayn and scar was all waiting to see what it looked like

"So what do you think"I said spinning around "so pretty"zayn said

"Looks great"niall said

"Your figure looks soo hot"scar said

"Wooow,your beautiful"harry said

"You've said that about everyone I've tried on"I said giggling

"Cause you look amazing in everything"zayn said harry gave him a 'hey that's my girl' look and I smile

"Well if you want babe we can keep looking and if you want it we'll come back"harry said kissing my head I nodded and smiled and ran into the changing room

"I can help you get undress"harry said I laughed

"I think I can do it by myself thank you very much haha"I said I got changed and we carried on looking I got a few stuff from the shops like shoes bag and tops and stuff but not a dress yet we was walking along when we walked past a shop with the most beautiful but simple skirt and top in it me and scar froze and looked at it luckily scar already got her outfit so this could be mine

"Its amazing"I said mesmerised

"Its beautiful"scar said also mesmerised

"Haha, harry I think she's found her outfit"niall said laughing at me and scar I gave him a cheesy smile

"Wait I have to try it on first to see if it will look nice on me"I said walking into the shop

"Of course it will look nice on you"scar said I blushed and tried on the outfit it was a cute short skater styled skirt with diamonds in every pleat with a cute fun top with fun chunky heels it looked amazing on

"I think this is the outfit"I said walking out

"Omg YES!"Everyone said at the same time I smiled

"Yayyy found my outfit"I said jumping up and down almost falling in my heels everyone laughed I got changed into my clothes and went to pay as I did harry stopped me

"I'll buy it for you"he said

"No harry I'll pay,I've got the money"I said

"Yeah so have I"harry said handing the women money

"No harry you didn't have to"I said hugging his middle

"No but I wanted to"he said kissing the top of head we carried on looking in the shops and we was walking into hollister it was huge and there was so many hot guys working in there and men outside with there tops off taking photos there bodies was amazing

"Omg this is heaven"me and scar said smiling at the men harry looked at me held me tighter

"We are going to look at the womens you can come or you can go to mens if you want"I said

"Naa we'll come,or we might not be able to find eachother its dark and huge in here"harry said I smiled and we walked over to womens I picked up a cute bikini but I couldn't see my size of the side I went over to a really hot worker

"Hey sorry but do you have these bottoms in a medium and the bra in a 34D"I said smiling

"I'll get someone to check for you, what was that 34D"he said I smiled and nodded he spoke to a girl to look and came back over to me

"So are you from england, your accent is adorable"he said I blushed

"Hehe yeah thanks I love yours"I said friendly

"Haha,thank you look first time I've spoken to you and I already know your bra size"he said flirting I looked surprised

"Haha, lucky you"I said joking

"Well maybe I could take you out on a date and get to see what's hiding in that bra up close and personal"he said and winked getting closer to me,I tried to step back but a table was behind me I was surprised at how full on he was just as I was about to tell him I had a boyfriend harry came over

"Sorry but what is this about you wanting to know my GIRLFRIENDS boobs up close and personal"harry said pulling me away from him

"Chill dude I didn't know she had a boyfriend!"The boy said giving harry a dirty look I just stood there

"Well she does so back off!"Harry said pissed off

"Hmm well hey big booed blonde if your ever about town and you've dumbed this mug then call me cause I'd really like to see what's in that bra"he said arrogant handing me a bit of paper

"WTF!"Harry said angry then niall and zayn came over holding harry back from punching him

"Haha, so call me yeah"he said walked off smug harry went to hit him again but got stop by the boys

"Hey wait"I said grabbing his arm turning him around to face me he looked down at me harry gave me a confused upset look from behind

"I new you'd want me"the guy said smug I smiled

"Yeah"I said then slapped him round the face

"That's for having no respect for me"I said then slapped him again

"That's for calling me a big booed blonde"I said and slapped him one last hard time and said

"And that's for calling my BOYFRIEND a mug when his a million times better than you,you stupid idiot don't you ever talk to me again or bad mouth my boyfriend and you can take your stupid number and stick it right where the sun don't shine you pig!"I yelled at him everyone in the shop was looking at us harry scar niall and zayn all stood there in shock I carried on shouting at him and punching his chest until niall came behind me and picked me and said

"Woo okay now soph everyones looking!"He said carrying me away and covering my mouth I was still shouting even though his hand was over my mouth so it came out like mumbles we all walked out of holister with niall holding me we ran down the little side street everyone was laughing apart from me niall put me down

"Omg soph I can't believe you did that"zayn said laughing

"Soph I'm so glad your my best friend I love you"scar said laughing harder

"What no one bad mouths me or my boyfriend"I said keeping a straight face

"Soph you nuts"niall said laughing his famous laugh harry picked me up

"Sophie, your amazing haha you got me worried at first then you slapped him that was hilarious his face was so shocked! I didn't know you had it in you haha, you look like an angle but have the slap of a devil!"Harry said kissing me

"What he called you a mug, do you really think I'd let him get away with it no no no!"I said looking into harrys eyes he smiled big so did I

"I love you soph you know that, your my little wild princess"harry said I smiled and he kissed me

"I know you love me, everyone does"I said winking kissing harrys lips in between each word

"Yeah apart from that guys face! Woo his gonna be saw in the morning"niall said we all laughed and went to meet everyone else we told them what happened and everyone laughed and was saying go sophie

"Wait harry what if someone got a photo and it will be in the magazines tomorrow"I said look at harry giggling

"Well I say YOLO, show them your a girl not to be messed with"harry said I laughed

"YOLO"I said and smiled he hugged me

"Can we get something to eat!"Niall said

"Leggo"zayn said walking over to the McDonald's we all sat down and had our food and went back to the hotel to have a relaxing night in after all the drama everyone come over to mine harry and scars room to watch a movie I feel asleep on harry after everyone left harry picked me up and put me in bed I woke up a little and harry got in bed next to me he was laying there looking at me I opened my eyes looked at him starring at me he smiled I smiled back

"Harry,I want cuddles"I said yawning he smiled bigger and hugged me I rested my head on his chest

"Your so adorable soph"harry said kissing the top of my head I smiled and kissed him

"Night babe"harry said looking me in the eyes

"Night styles"I said hugging him again


End file.
